Salomé and the King
by ZGeminilol23
Summary: There is a yearning in King Henry's heart, and a strong desire in Charles Brandon. Each of them unaware of the woman who has tamed their hearts and their souls. They would destroy a kingdom apart and defy every bone in their body for one touch, one kiss, one moment with the woman they crave for. How can she choose? H/CB/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Daughter of Isis

**_Preface_**

I wish to dedicate this story to a person I have known for a short while that has shown me that no matter what happens, keep pursuing what you desire to do. This person had the courage to write a story that defied others and did what it saw fit to do.

**_Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Fall 1529_

_Whitehall Palace_

"Will Egypt conquered England, my lord? Or will you surrender?" A young, charismatic woman with olive skin and ebony hair asked playfully as she lied on top of King Henry. Her eyes were like crystals of emerald. Her clothing consists of a blue dress that revealed her collarbone and a slight part of her back. She was pure Egyptian with her wardrobe and so was her dialect. She kissed his soft lips, and planted one on his nose as she continued to caress his face in the palms of her soft, myrrh hands.

"I do not care, because you have already conquered my heart," he whispered in her ear and she smiled tenderly. Henry was intoxicated with this woman who was only but a maid when she came to his English Court. And soon he would possess her as the goddess she proclaimed herself to be…the daughter of Isis. He inhaled her alluring fragrance of cinnamon and lavender that lingered around his nose. She was the air he wanted to breathe. The beauty he wanted to possess. She was the woman who would bear him a son and become his crowned queen for the entire world to see. His greatest desire was to love her forever and no one else.

He had no more use for Katherine and her barren womb of miscarried sons, nor the beckoning infatuation he thought he had with Anne Boleyn. He wanted Salomé and only Salomé. He was going to continue to annul his marriage before the eyes of the church and God, and devote his soul to his tempting and attractive Egyptian lover. It was awfully funny that no one discovered there secret engagement. No one had dare questioned the King, even though they assumed he was _"whoring"_ with the Lady Anne. No, Salomé kept her love life with the King secret and was pleased of her work. They were hidden in one of Henry's private chambers, where she received the honor of seeing him once more.

"What is it your heart that you desire? Tell me, and I will give it to you," He said fervently. She looked deeply in his eyes and saw his sapphire jewels burn with passion. "If it's half of my kingdom, I will give it to you, sweetheart." He kissed her ear and sucked the honey milk sweetness of her cheek. She moaned softly; silently begging for more. She wanted to give herself to him, but she knew she most wait and avoid the temptation.

"When my coronation arrives," she began, as he left trails of kisses on her arm," build me a ship of grandeur and extravagant features. That I may ride it to Westminster Abbey and be crowned not only just your luxurious and amiable sweetheart, but your kind,_ and elegant_ wife and queen of England," she said without any hesitation and perked her eyebrow. He just looked at her and let his fingers run down her skin. He chuckled softly and answered, "You have already become the Queen I could have ever wanted in my life." She smiled wickedly and stifled a laugh. "You shall have it and it shall be the most I will spend on. You are worth more than every pound that I hold dearly to my everlasting heart." She gazed into his lascivious eyes and kissed him passionately.

"Then I am most gracious by your loving answer, my lord." She smiled graciously, but then her smile slowly but surely began to fade. She thought to herself, wondering how she was going to maintain his interest in her before sharing his bed on her wedding night. He obviously took notice in her sudden expression that was fully seen on her lovely face.

"What is it?" He questioned as he kissed her palms. The chills erupted all over her body as his hot kisses diverted her concentration. He was as much as a temptress as her and she enjoyed the way he tried to vex her. He promised that he would honor her maidenhead until they were married.

"Why do you torment me so?" She asked playfully. He smiled wickedly and replied back,"Because I am King. Tell me sweetheart, what thought seems to be more attentive in that pretty head of yours than me?" Salomé's blush was the most red-complexioned shade that made Henry melt at his knees. She often reminded Henry of his mother, Elizabeth. Her kind, sweet nature hid beneath her intellectual thinking and her passion for romantic intimacy.

At first she felt compelled to whisper, but she wanted to clarify one thing that should always be above all other sentimental feelings that they had for one another. She began audaciously stating, "There is another wish, I want you to grant me."

"Anything," he said tumultuously.

"Love me for eternity! Never stop for any reason, no matter what happens! No matter if we start to have confrontation or if we are from different worlds! Henry, look into my eyes and let me have your heart, so I may care for it, and have it close to me. I will cherish it forever even into my death. Let me be the lover of all your lovers and possess only me," she demanded. It was the only way she would ensure herself to make him hers and take control of what was hers.

"I do!" He stated profoundly and kissed her deeply than he had ever done before.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: The Daughter of Isis<span>_**

_Dynasties of noble Egyptian rulers have been past done from generation to generation, of tales so memorable and ethical. Some taught more than others, but only the mysteries undiscovered remain in the sand._

In a land far, far away into the desert where the pyramids of Giza rose high above the borders of the Red Sea; there stood a palace that lingered underneath the scorching sun. It was a well-built, profligate palace made of blocks of gold, thousands of crystals of jade and granite, and porcelain chamber glass that furnished the palace from the outside to the inside. The interior decorations were embellished with a variety of tapestries and numerous amounts of statues that prolonged throughout many generations of a living dynasty. Although the palace was grand, where the Nile streamed beside the palace enriching the gardens outside, the gardens itself were substantially adorned by such a water supply that nourished it with the fruits of the spring.

From ancient lineage of the great ruler, Cleopatra; comes a daughter of imperial beauty and youth that conquers all who bow to her. This daughter was honored by the goddess Isis and therefore held the blood of many gods and of her royal dynasty. The child was called Salomé, which means life. Yes, this child was full of life. One smile from face would make an angel cry from the heavens. There was nothing more beautiful or sacred in this kingdom. She was the key to it all.

As the child grew, she was able to care for herself. After all, she was her father's daughter, King Amenhotep. King Amenhotep was ruler over Thebes, a city part of Upper Egypt. He has ruled over his kingdom for more than a decade. He was great and proclaimed over as a most gentle and humble pharaoh. Salomé adored her father and wanted to be like him. He was the idol that she worshipped.

Salomé learned a great deal of the world from an excellent tutor, by the graces of her brother, Prince Akhenaten. Her brother wanted her to be educated and understand the world apart from Egypt and its arms of luxury. By this act, she learned many languages that consisted of Latin, French, English, and Spanish. She was able to comprehend the controversies between the Catholic beliefs and the term heresy. She even undertook the arts of music and science. She developed a fondness to cures and healings. She even learned how to handle a sword and defend herself. She was quite cunning and witty.

But underneath all this mere girl had, she was just Salomé. She felt lonely and mostly…she felt sad. For her mother was not there with her. She died, giving birth to her. Salomé had began to realize that when she came of age. If she had comfort with her brother, it was only when he was around. Normally, her brother traveled around, exploring new sights without her. Her father spent a great deal with her, every minute he had to spare. She loved every moment to be with him. He was everything she could ever want in a father. But even this could not feel the emptiness of her heart.

Her father sensed her distress and decided that she needed someone around to care for her and be by her side. He wanted someone to adore her as he has, and not let ego get into the way. For months now, a city eastward from Thebes had written to him, begging that he take in two young men that are need of guidance and tutelage, that they may be the next rulers. King Amenhotep made of his mind and decided to write back requesting that he may take the boys and aid him as he will teach them the ways of a ruler.

_Winter 1512_

Months had past when young Ramses and Elijah had joined the palace. They had been gracious to accept and learned every day from the hand of Amenhotep himself. And when their teaching was over, they played with his daughter, Salomé. Both boys were practically at her hand and foot. She was the jewel they wanted to obtain. They had adored her just as her father predicted.

Salomé took note of Ramses and Elijah. Elijah was wise and had a caring nature for the people. He had respect and wanted to know more about life. However, Ramses was impatient and brutal. Even though, he was able to hold a conversation, Salomé and Ramses often bickered and that is where Elijah had to break the fight. The three of them became close, but between Elijah and Ramses; only one can win for her love or for the throne. By Egyptian law, _only a princess can marry a Pharaoh. _

Salomé ran down the halls of the palace, as her dressy jewels clinkered and bangle across the granite floors. She ran calling out her father's name as she held a letter in her hands.

"Father! FATHER!" She needed to find him, it was about her brother. "FATHER!" She shouted once more, until she came to the throne room and found him reading to Elijah.

"Father," she breathed. "Look, it's a letter from brother. He has sent us news." Her father gathered his little girl in his arms and sat her own his lap.

"Read, my daughter." Salomé stifled a giggle and Elijah leaned on the Pharaoh's throne. Salomé opened the letter and cleared her throat.

She read, "Dear my loving father, my adorable sister and own special guests. Father, where is Ramses?" She asked curiously.

"Don't tell me, you've missed me already," Ramses said, entering the room.

"Don't flatter yourself. The letter is addressed to you..._idiot_." She muttered the insult discreetly. Even his presence annoyed her. Elijah chuckled to himself. Salomé regained herself and continued to read, "I have set foot upon the new world and a new land. I have settled in Eng-land and have seen great and exciting things. It is very dif-fer-rent from Egypt and I have enjoyed myself completely. I only wish to enjoy this experience with you, Salomé. The world has so much to offer you that I wish you could be here now with me." Salomé sighed in content.

"Why does he want you to experience it? Why not us or me?"

"We have a duty here Ramses, like so many others before us," Elijah answered for him.

"So? I want to see places," Ramses countered back.

"Who says the places want to see you?" Salomé snapped.

"Go back to reading the letter, Salomé," her father changed the subject in a heartbeat, in order to escape such foolishness.

"Yes, father. This Eng-land has a king. He is about my age and has an amiable and loving queen beside him. I wished happiness on both of their lives. I have eaten good and slept well. I have made pleasant negotiations with the King and the ambassador of Spain. I will be returning shortly and plan to return shortly. Your humble servant, Prince Akhenaten."

"Father, what do you think?" I asked curiously.

"I think it is a marvelous idea," he always admired my spirit and supported the decision heartily.

"About what?" She wondered aloud.

"You should go to this Eng-land and explore. I shall retire for now." Her father had left the room and she re-read the letter over again.

"You're not actually thinking about going to England, are you?" Ramses inquired, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ramses, I don't see why it concerns you," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am merely suggesting that you shouldn't go," he advised, placing a hand on her shoulders. She shrugged it off and faced him.

"That's not a suggestion…that is a command. And I shall do as I please."


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Akhenaten Comes Home

_**Chapter 2: Prince Akhenaten Comes Home**_

_Spring 1513_

Crowds from Egypt gathered for the Prince Akhenaten's return. From afar, his name was on lips of many. Akhenaten was a war hero, a legend. His strength in battles and his wisdom of a prince made him a god. He was destined to rule Egypt, as so many kings before him. He had embodied his father in various ways that a father could not be proud of.

Akhenaten loved his sister dearly. He was determined to share his knowledge of the world to her. Because, heaven forbid that anything should happen to him, she would have to rule over the throne. He wanted her to have the same opportunity that was given to him. He wanted her to explore the world, like he had known. He wanted her to feel and understand the cultures of many places, even at her age.

There, look…His chariot had entered, where crowds stood throwing flowers, welcoming his return. They cried out his name, "Akhenaten! Akhenaten!"

"He proclaims his name from afar, does he not Ramses?" Amenhotep said, dressing in his attire as Pharaoh. Ramses gazed out the window and watched as Akhenaten drove his chariot and waved to the people.

"Such favor with the people can be dangerous, Divine One." Ramses was determined to rule Egypt.

"To whom Ramses, to me or to you?" Amenhotep asked, glancing down at his knuckles.

"It would not be the first time that fame turned a prince against his Pharaoh."

"Or that envy has turned brother against his brother."

"Envy is for the weak."

"And beauty is for the strong. That is what you have in mind."

"If you mean Salomé, then yes my pharaoh."

"Is it the princess's beauty that attracts you Ramses? Or the fact that she must marry the man I choose to follow me on the throne of either Thebes or Dahamsha?"

"I am the son of your teachings. Your tutelage has graced me, as the gods continue to bless me. Who else can be your heir?"

"The man best able to rule Egypt will follow me," Amenhotep said, not looking up at him. "I owe that to my fathers and not to my sons."

"Then I shall follow you, as you followed your father, and so on."

"Shall you? Do not let ambition shave your prince's lock."

"I sent Akhenaten to explore the new world. He comes back in triumph. I sent your brother to build me a city. His name is carved beside me on the pylon. I sent you to find me the desert traitor. Where is he?"

"I will find him, Great One. Not even the gods will stop me." Ramses had paused before speaking on. "But this I know, no pretended brother will ever have your crown or Salomé."

"Indeed. Whoever I choose shall have my crown…and Salomé."

There, in the princess' chamber room stood a young girl of nine who gazed out into the window. "I think I see him, Sheila. No." Salomé saddened, anxiously looking out the window. It's been four years since she has seen her brother, and my has he changed so. "No, I can see him. There he is. Akhenaten! Akhenaten!" She shouted, throwing petals of lotus' flowers at him below.

"Listen, Sheila, listen. The trumpets tell the entire world that he has returned. Do you hear it, Sheila? Hear them, and all those shouts are drowned by the beating of my heart." She walked away from the window, and talked gloriously. Her eyes were captivated, lost in the wonders of a little girl's mind. Even as young as she is, strangely she spoke passionately about his return.

"Akhenaten!"

"You hear Sheila? The whole city calls his name."

"I hear them, great one."

"And you will continue to hear them. For his name will last, until the pyramids are dust."

The Pharaoh, Salomé, Elijah and Ramses stood at the throne room awaiting Prince Akhenaten's entrance.

"Excited to see your brother, my dear."

"Excited? No father, I have no words to express my joy for my brother's return." The trumpets sounded and there…Akhenaten entered. Wearing his royal robe, he entranced the people. Like the wind, he breezed in.

"The Lord Akhenaten, Prince of Egypt, beloved by the Nile God! War hero and commander of the Southern Hosts!"

"Welcome home!" One said from the crowd in the temple.

"Son of the Nile God!" The Priests praised."Oh, great Prince!"

"Welcome home, my son," Amenhotep said, gathering his son in his arms.

"It is splendid to be home, my father."

"Who is this fair young god…come into the House of Pharaoh?" Salomé said, intriguingly.

"No need to tell you how I share her joy at your return," Ramses added.

"Neither I, great prince," Elijah commented.

"No need, my brothers. My father I bring you England!" A man and a woman came before them with strange, thick clothing on. The man had a beard, while the woman's skin was white like the breast of a dove. "Behold, the King of England sent me a tutor of the arts and woman I shall teach the wonders of our mysterious land. Not only does the King share his friendship, but also his fine linen and many treasures he gave graciously to me to be shared amongst you all." With that said, Akhenaten clapped his hands and behold, the treasures were brought to them.

Fine linen, extravagant jewels, various colors of tapestries and cloth were presented at their feet. Salomé stood from her seat and explored the treasury. She touched and felt the cloth. She was scared, but interested to try them on. These gifts were strange to her, but she did not mind.

"Oh, prince? Which one is mine?" She asked, curiously.

"My dear sister, there is plenty more. I have enough to share with you." He saw the way her eyes lit up; as if those two emerald crystals had been brought into the sunlight. A child's smile was that of his benefit.

"Isis knows how much I have missed you."

"I have missed you too."

"I have a gift for you," Akhenaten said, as Salomé sat on his lap. He took a ring from his finger and slipped it on hers.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She glanced at the beautiful gem. "What is it?"

"They call it a ruby." He brushed her head before continuing. "Father says you have been taught well."

"Yes, by the most excellent teachers that you yourself has brought me."

"I'm pleased that you like them. The King is eager to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"He is surprised to know that I have a sister, so young and fragile to the world."

"Does that mean that I too will go to England?"

"Yes, you will meet the English King and Queen?"

"Oh! Yippee! Oh Isis, oh thank you so much brother!"

"Well, I think we should tell father." Her brother suggested.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on such a beautiful face.

After the news of Salomé's fortune, there was immediate packing. Salomé had lie on her chair embroidering as Ramses and Elijah played hounds and jackals.

"My jackals have your dogs at bay," Ramses taunted.

"Dogs are dangerous, Ramses," Elijah warned.

"You boys are at it again, aren't you?"

"Or you just cannot stand the fact that I beat you last time?" Ramses stated.

"You mean cheated, right? And I won, remember?"

"I hardly can say if you won or if I cheated." Ramses rubbed the sticks and threw them on the board.

"Oh Ramses! Why did you make that move?" Elijah whined and Ramses chuckled.

"Like I said, Elijah. He cheats."

"I don't understand why you think I cheat."

"I think? No, I know you cheat."

"Ramses, let's go ride our chariots. You've already won me three times and are winning me again."

"Why? Why don't you face your fate, like a man?"

"Don't fight boys! Leave the game alone, you remember the last time what happened to the game pieces when you decided to fight." The last time, they practically destroyed the whole board and broke the heads off the hounds and the jackals.

I don't feel like it." With that said from Elijah, Ramses swiftly left the room. Salomé shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Elijah looked around for a moment before asking, "Would you like to join me, Salomé?" Salomé thought for a moment and the nodded.

"I would love too, Elijah."

The desert paths, look like nothing but passing sand as they rode into the evening desert. Elijah whipped the horses as the chariot moved faster. Salomé held on tightly to the handles before her. She rode with her father once, but it has been a very long time. She loved how the wind blew in her face and in her hair. She enjoyed this exhilarating feeling that gave her the chills all over.

"Look, the moon shines yonder over there." Salomé pointed to the glowing crescent that was reaching its peak.

"Why look at the moon, when a beauty like you stands before me already." Salomé felt the blood rush to her warm, crimson. "Are you really go?"

"Yes!" Salomé said teasingly. "Why?"

"I humbly apologize," he mocked back.

"For what?" She asked, smiling with her teeth.

"For upsetting you?"

"You didn't upset me. Tell me, why are you concerned?" She inquired.

"I don't know…you are traveling to a new place that's all. Won't you be afraid?" He questioned.

"A little…I think, but it's nice to explore strange places. My brother insists," she assured him,

"I think he expects too much of you."

"I don't think so, he's all I have…besides father of course." Then Elijah began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"How you're so nice and compassionate to me, to your brother, and your father. But with Ramses, your eyes are raged with fury. I cannot imagine or even explain how you must feel around him. I can tell that he does get under your skin."

"I despise him! He's like a rash I can never cure." Her expression became dark with venom.

"He's not too bad, once you really get to know him," he assured her.

"Know him, pffh? I rather eat sand, than know him. He's not like you, Elijah." She grasped his arm and held tightly. "You are filled with warmth and sympathy for others, while he is cold and lower than the dust. Why do you protect him? After all, you obviously know him better than me."

"He saved my life once and I owe him."

"What did he do?" She asked curiously.

"I think that is a story for another time." They rode back to the palace grounds and as Elijah stopped, Salomé stepped out from the chariot. She walked up the stairs and Elijah followed right behind her. "Maybe I'll tell you when you get back."

"Thank you for taking me out for the ride. It was pleasant and I enjoyed it," she said turning around to face him. Their faces were inches away from each other and it felt as if it was hard to breathe. Salomé did feel a little lightheaded at the moment.

"Thank you for giving me the privilege to take you, your highness." She smiled and did not know what to say. "Maybe, we should do it again…some other time of course."

"Of course," she answered back softly, gazing into his hazelnut eyes. He gazed into her green crystals, for they were as green as the cedars of Lebanon. They continued to gaze into one another's eyes for a moment, before Salomé interrupted.

"Good night, Elijah," she said regretfully.

"Good night, princess." She walked into the palace as Elijah stood there recalling the moment they had just shared. He finally walked inside, and high above Ramses had overseen the entire scenery. Ramses narrowed his eyes at Elijah. Elijah watched as she walked down halls towards her chambers. Ever since the day they met, he was enchanted by her. Maybe it was the wine of desire that ran through her veins. She was mystery, like so many women before him. She was one his mind for the remainder of that night. Even though, he was older than her; he still craved for her. And hoped that one day, she had the same feelings for him as well.


	3. Chapter 3: The King of England

_**Chapter 3: The King of England**_

_You think you know a story_

_But you only know how it ends_

_To get to the **Heart **of the story_

_You have to go back to the beginning_

"How is our daughter, Mary?" Henry asked, eating a piece of meat as he shared a nice luncheon with his queen, Catherine.

"She is well," the queen answered as she amused herself. "You know her tutor says that she has exceptional talents, especially in music." Lady Blunt had set another plate down on his majesties' table, creating an air of awkwardness. "You should be proud."

"I am…you know I am, Catherine," Henry said reassuringly. "Mary is the _pearl_ of my world," he added placing his hand on hers, comforting her as she smiled.

"You have not answered my nephew's letters," Catherine stated after a moment of silence between them.

"Just because he is the King of Spain, does he think I have nothing better to do?" Henry asked, annoyed by her statement.

"You know he advises you to sign a treaty with the Emperor recognizing France as our mutual enemy. He also advises you not heed everything Wolsey tells you, because Wolsey is so biased to the French."

"Since when are you a diplomat?" He questioned her with a pinch of his temper on the line.

Catherine smiled and replied saying, "I am my father's daughter." As she said that, he grabbed her hand firmly and told her, "You are my wife. You are not my minister; you are not my chancellor, but my wife." She quickly grasped her hand back from his hold. She glanced at the Lady Blunt and sensed it.

"I should like to be your wife in every way," she said, acknowledging her rights as she kindly took his hand in hers. "Henry, will you not visit my bedchamber as you use to?"

"Eat." That was his only reply and she obeyed. It seemed that life with Henry and Catherine was an expected nature. Although the romance was gone, they held a deep respect for each other. Catherine kept thinking in her head, why can't I please the King anymore? Maybe there was something he desired more than just her Spanish ways.

"I almost forgot, you remember the Prince of Egypt? He came to visit us last summer."

"I remember. He brought such beautiful gifts."

"He is returning and bringing his sister."

"He has a sister? How old is she?"

"About eight or nine? He was not quite sure at the time. Anyways, she will be a guest and friends with our Mary."

"Maybe we can invite them to Mass when they arrived," she added kindly.

"Sweetheart, we would not want to make them feel uncomfortable," Henry suggested.

"Why should we?" She opposed otherwise.

"They're not Catholics, sweetheart."

"But I thought…" Her mouth widened and she gasped slightly.

"They believe in many gods and not our go, which is why we will do our best to welcome them and not confront their religious values."

"But the last time…his highness came to Mass with us. He seemed overjoyed. I do not understand."

"He did not want to offend us, so he accepted. He was honest with me afterwards and I accepted him as a true friend. He has honor like any gentleman. God will reveal to us if he wishes to convert."

"Then why do you insist on bringing him back? You will bring sin within the presence of our child with his demonic sister?"

"Catherine, calm down. You will not _**speak**_ of this matter to either of them when they arrive. I do _**business**_ with the Prince and he is man of his _**word**_. I will not have your beliefs interrupt my friendship with him. Do you understand?"

"I do," she said unwillingly and continued eating.

* * *

><p>"Your eminence," Henry said as he entered Hampton Court. Cardinal Wolsey had finished up letters dealing with matters of state.<p>

"Your majesty," He said, bowing low.

"I would you to set up a grand party for the coming of Prince Akhenaten and his sister."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Has the Prince sent a letter?"

"He has your majesty. He wrote that he has returned safely and will be coming back to England shortly within six months or earlier."

"That's good news and of the gold he promised."

"About half of a million pounds and other treasures will accompany him on the journey. He also sent a portrait of his sister, Salome. He hopes that she can learn much from your majesty and from his court." Henry smirked.

"Show it to me." Wolsey took the tablet attached in the package and handed it to Henry. It held a frame that was adorned with stained-colored glass pieces. The center held a golden cloth, which Henry threw back gently, and there it revealed the Prince's sister. Her skin was a light olive color, with green eyes. Her hair was the hue of ebony, as golden trimmings were braided inside. Her lips were pale, but her complexion was exquisite. She was very beautiful for her age. He let his hands drift softly on the portrait.

"The Prince had said she was a jewel."

"Indeed, your majesty." Henry was taken by her beauty, never had anyone struck him with such a commodity. His thoughts began to betray him. She is too young, he thought. But that did not stop his obsession. He quickly looked back up and swiftly left.

* * *

><p>At court, the Duke of Suffolk, Sir Anthony Knivert, and William Compton had sat around a table drinking wine and glancing around, trying to find beautiful women.<p>

"Why do you look so glum, Charles?" Anthony asked, curiously.

"I have every reason to be glum, don't I?"

"That's right, you're married to _her_," William stated. "I cannot wait until this court is filled with Egyptian women."

"Why?" Charles asked.

"They say that, Egyptian women have more experience and they are not easily jealous as other women are."

"That's something to look forward to," Anthony commented.

"What else?" Charles asked with intrigue.

"They're beautiful and they have many sexual desires, even more than men."

"Who told you this?"

"The Prince himself, we chatted for awhile."

"Awhile?" Anthony questioned, arching his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I think Court is going to get a bit more interesting." They clanked their chalices together filled with wine and saluted to their good fortune.

* * *

><p>That night, Henry dressed for bed. He took off his shirt and then kissed the cross that lied beside his bed. He took a pomegranate, slice it open, and ate one half of it…savoring the tangy, sweet seeds. He requested for his gown and then was escorted to the queen's chambers. He entered and only saw to maidens inside. He looked around curiously as they curtsied.<p>

"Her majesty is still at prayer, your majesty," one of the maidens who had blond hair spoke.

Henry was displeased. Katherine begged him to return to her bed and that night she decided to stay late in prayer. It was neither their fault, for it was God's will.

"Tell her majesty, that I came here to honor and pledge my love and devotion as a true husband." He gazed at the blond maiden and made his leave, before winking at his guard. Henry decided that he needed to get Salome off his mind. And this was one way of doing so.

The blond maiden came to him willingly and there; he shed her clothes off and kissed her sweetly on the lips. His hands glissaded over her body, caressing every tender part that made her gasp at his sensitive touch.

"Do you consent?" He whispered to her lips.

"Yes…your majesty," she answered, tangling her hands around his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY MANY MOVIES &amp; BOOKS THAT INCORPORATED WITH THE EGYPTIAN CULTURE.<strong>_

_**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**_

_**THE MUMMY 1 & 2**_

_**CLEOPATRA 1963 & 1999**_

_**XENA WARRIOR PRINCESS: SEASON 6 ANTONY AND CLEOPATRA**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the King

_**Chapter 4: Meeting the English King**_

December 1514

They were at the docks into the new world. Salomé glanced around. She saw white carpet that decorated the floor. There were white droplets that fell from the sky above. She shivered slightly and hugged the fur that covered her.

"What is this white stuff?"

"Snow," he said as he watched the men gather their belongings and brought them down. "Gentlemen, you will escort these belongings to Whitehall Palace and to the rooms where theses young gentleman will lead you."

"Snow, brother?" Akhenaten joined his sister and looked up into the sky.

"Yes, white crystals that falls from the sky. And when a lot falls down, it covers the ground like carpet." She nodded reluctantly.

"Brother, I'm afraid."Salomé whispered as she gripped his hand. He knelt down and rubbed the white fur that clinged to her shoulders. Salomé began to doubt herself. She was frightened and worried if she should make a mistake. She did not want to embarrass herself nor her brother.

"First impressions are important, remember. Don't worry; he is a very gentle king," he reassured.

"Like father?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, like father…but younger of course." She giggled and then he gently placed his hand under her cheek. "You see, you're smiling. Keep smiling, it helps the nerves you're having." She nodded and followed down the docks as a carriage came with horses, much different from the chariots she rides back home. Her brother allowed her to step in first and then him. Inside, it held soft seats and it drove off.

"Ready to impress the king?" She shook her head.

"I think so, but I just feel so nervous." She felt she could not escape the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

"Rub your hands together to stay warm." She obeyed.

"Why is it so cold here?"

"Well, remember the weather changes often here. Unlike Egypt, it has cold winters, some cool breezes in the spring, and the summer is slightly warm."

Salomé continued to rub her hands together and poked her head out the window. She saw _snow _everywhere. It covered over the trees, over many households, and such. England was practically covered from head to toe.

"Wait until spring comes, then you'll see beautiful roses and other flowers blossom from the ground. The water won't be so icy, but lukewarm. The air will be so nice and clean. And ground will be greener than before."

"I'll like that very much."

"So, when you enter court you will…"

"Curtsy low before his majesties and thank them graciously for inviting me here in their most humble and welcoming country.

"And?"

"And, for allowing my dear brother to become natural allies with you."

"That's my girl! You see, that's all you'll have to say. Relax, you're heart is racing."

"I cannot help it," she answered honestly.

"Breathe, remember to breathe." The carriage rode through the streets and within two hours or so they reached Whitehall Palace. The driver opened the door and they stepped out. Salome's mouth widened at the grand castle that stood before her. It was magnificent and decorated for the celebration. "What is today again?" He quizzed her.

"Christmas, it is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, the messiah who was God's only son. He was crucified to save all our sins. Therefore, this day is about giving and not receiving."

"Very good, Salome…I think you're ready." She kissed her necklace and walked in the Palace with her brother. It was very warm and cozy inside and they handed their fur jackets. Before entering inside Court, Salomé readjusted her crown on her hair and her dress. Her wardrobe was similar to that of the portrait that the King received from her brother. If he had seen it, then he would recognize her. She held the two small chests that were lightweight. One held three gold rings, with different jewels. The other held fine necklaces and earrings made of jade and silver.

She held beads around her neck and the blue garment adorned her body, like a silk pillow adorns a sleepy head. She took her brother's hand and breathed in deeply. Her eyebrow arched above her forehead to restrain her anxiety. She remembered all that her tutor had told her. Not to look in his eyes, to respond only when spoken to, to obey all he commands, and to always respect and honor his majesty. It was like he was a god himself, with such authority and command. She wondered what he looked like. Was he as young as her brother described? Maybe too young for her appetite. Or was he slightly older and fat? Her brother never mentioned these things, but he wouldn't have unless he did not make a successful treaty with the King.

"Presenting his highnesses, Prince Akhenaten and Princess Salomé of Egypt." They entered in and the crowd's eyes gazed upon them. Then her heart began to race again. She saw a young man, a handsome one seating on a throne that looked like one that her brother had described to her. He was beautiful. He sat beside his queen and she looked pleased to see them. As they reached closer and closer, Salomé tried remembering the words that she was suppose to say. But the words would not come. She was speechless and could not utter a thought. His complexion took her breath away and then she was in front of him face to face. There she curtsied lower than expected as her brother bowed.

"Your majesties, this is my sister, Salome." My brother announces and took my hands to raise me up.

"Welcome to my court, Princess Salome," King Henry said, smoothly. She kept her eyes low

"I thank you graciously, your majesties for inviting me here to your most humble and welcoming country…and for allowing my brother to become a natural ally."

"You're very smart for your age."

"I-I-I h-highly confess to his m-majesty that I am but a girl, and my intellectual being is that of graced by men that you have sent to teach me; for it makes me truly grateful… a-and humble to his majesty." Henry smiled and Salomé looked up at him slowly…into those blue eyes of wonder. "If his majesties would accept these treasured gifts I have in my most giving hands, I would be most happy and truly thankful." He nodded. Salomé handed the chests in a servants' hand. He opened it and it revealed three golden rings that had an emerald, a ruby, and a diamond encrusted.

"This is for his majesty."

"They are lovely. Thank you, Salome." The next chest was open and two glistening necklaces and earrings were shown.

"This is for her majesty."

"Oh thank you, Salome. They are stunning and exquisite."

"I thank you." They curtsied and left their presence. Salomé glanced back and found his eyes gazing at her. She quickly turned her head and her face felt warmer than before.

"Hungry?" Her brother asked.

"Nervous, but I am famished."

"You did well…remember to breathe." He led her to the food and he gathered a plate. Just as he was about to, a servant came by to tell him that his majesties' guests will be served at the table.

"I guess we are to join them for a Christmas dinner." She smiled sweetly and followed beside him. Everyone was in good cheer and there was dancing. They arrived at the tables where Akhenaten sat beside the King on his left hand side and Salomé sat by Queen Catherine. Food came by instantly and Salomé held on her plate with various types of fruits and meat…with a glass of wine. She watched as her brother and Henry chatted. She could not stop looking, even when she held the wine glass to her lips, she peeked a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"So, how has Egypt been?" Henry asked, chewing on a piece of meat.

"All is well. I have your shipment of half of a million pounds worth and that should cover my debt to you." Akhenaten took a sip of his wine.

"You'll need more than that to cover it." They chuckled.

"Your sister is very charming," Henry commented. "Her attire is fastidiously flawless."

"Yes, she is one that had style."

"I am so new and feel unacquainted here your majesty," Salomé said, trying to make small talk with the queen.

"Well, it something to get use to. In time, you'll see."

"Your majesty must be in heaven?"

"Why do you say that, my dear?"

"Well, his majesty looks at you with such devotion that I could not even imagine." Katherine smiled, although she knew herself that it was not true…actually quite the opposite. "I haven't seen so much love, when my father looked at mother like that."

"Well, not all kings happen to be that way, but his majesty and I do share a respectable relationship with one another. Tell me, you must miss them?"

"I do."

"But you'll see them again."

"My father yes, but mother…"Salomé shook her head. Salomé silently let a tear drop as she began thinking of her mother and held her necklace.

"I apologize if I have upset you," Catherine said, placing a comforting hand on hers.

"No…no, I had a moment. She's in a better place and I am grateful for that."

"What other talents does she possess besides speaking graciously in public?" Henry asked, eminently.

"She sings and plays the harp very well. She can write and speak in Latin, French, and Spanish. I am very proud of her and by how she has learned from the tutors you have given her."

"Hmm, yes," Henry said to himself. "She could learn a lot from me," he added, smiling amorously.

"Yes, I know for certain that one day she will become a remarkable ruler of her own country or perhaps betrothed to someone like her. Yes, I can say that she will learn a great deal from you, your majesty."

"She definitely has potential of being something great. I can sense it."

"If his majesty has something in mind for her, she would most honorably accept."

"Can she dance?" Henry asked out of curiosity.

"She has learned many of the dances that your majesty has in your court."

"May I have the permission to dance with her, your highness?"

"Your majesty, you need not ask." Henry smiled and then turned to Salome.

"Salome?" He called. She looked at him, puzzled by his expression.

"Your majesty?"

"May I have this dance?" At first, she could not understand what he said. She looked to the people dancing and then her eyes widened. Oh! He wanted to dance with her. She saw the expression on her brother's face and then she nodded reluctantly.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. She was hesitant to get up, but he pulled out her chair and took her arm in his. She followed suit. Their hands hand touch, palm to palm, and then it alternated. Her hand was smaller than his, but they both felt a tingling sensation.

"It's quite warm in here, isn't it?" She said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I haven't noticed, with you in the room," he answered honestly. The shade of crimson erupted in her cheeks, causing her heart to beat faster. Katherine looked at her husband closely.

"Her majesty is expecting the new year to be well, yes?" Akhenaten asked the queen

"Well indeed sir. Is it nice to b-be back h-here at _Court_?" She responded, still watching Henry.

"I did miss it, but I did not know why. Although, I must confess that the food was something I did indeed missed."

"But you're back now."

"Your majesty seems to be distracted," Akhenaten said, taking notice.

"I was admiring her sister. She dances lovely."

"Thank you your majesty. By the way, how is the Princess Mary?"

"She is well and has exceptional talent."

"How could she not? She is after all the King's daughter."

"How is it there…in Egypt?"

"Very hot, your majesty."

"You don't say?"

"I should be use to it, s-since I live in under a scorching sun." They swung around, and his chest had linked to her head.

"I can feel your heart beating." She looked up at him immediately.

"You can?" She questioned, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes," he said a matter-of-factly. "I guess I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to fit in this world of yours."

"You don't need to change for me, Salome. I prefer you as you are now."

"I thank your majesty, graciously." The song had ended and they clapped. Henry walked back with her to the dinner table, keeping his hands behind his back.

"That was beautifully done, Henry," Catherine commented.

"What can I say? Salomé is a wonderful dancer."Salomé blushed slightly and closed her eyes in content.

* * *

><p>"You have impressed the king." Her brother said, as Salomé prepared for bed in her new room. It felt more sophisticated than her room back at home. Everything was luxurious and rich.<p>

"I have?" She asked doubtfully. "I hoped I might."

"Yes…well, good night." He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Good night." The door closed and she went to bed. She replayed every moment that happen tonight in her mind. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She could help but dream of those gorgeous, blue eyes. When you really look at them, really gaze at them; Salomé felt she was sliding into a wonderful fantasy. If only she was older, she thought. But she brushed her thoughts off.

"Why would he want me? He has a wife." Then a tinge of jealously came to her.


	5. Chapter 5: The English Life

_**Chapter 5: The English Court**_

_March 1515_

The months rolled on quickly as Salomé began to adapt to a new culture. Everything she had learned from her tutors was right before her eyes. However, she did expect her life here to be a bit strange. Court was very different from Salomé's eyes as she heard and read lots about it. None of the changes made a difference to her. She was verbally excited for everything and wanted to a part of it.

The sun had risen up to its peak and her rays had broke the day. Salomé was wandering around the palace grounds, near the gardens with her maidens. Such extravagant wild flowers bloomed from the heavy snow that was on top of them for so many months before. Those vibrant colors have attracted small hummingbirds and bees. She adored their lovely fragrance as she walked by. Right before she left the garden, a strange lily flower caught her attention. It was a hue of white and carried a sweet aroma. She dared to touch it, knowing it was the King's garden. Nevertheless, the flower was tempting to touch.

"Princess Salomé!" she gasped suddenly, turning her head away from the flower. The Duke of Suffolk had shouted her name as her fingers had barely touched the petal.

"Your grace, you scared me!" she said in a _petrified_ voice.

"I do humbly apologize to your highness," he said teasingly, as he bowed. Over the months, Salomé had became good friends with Charles. He was funny and smart, and a clever friend. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I was admiring the King's gardens. There absolutely grand and exquisite," she said kindly, drifting her hands on the stems and hovering over them to inhale the sweet scent they carried.

"Your highness seems to always out shine me with your vocabulary," he said, smiling. Salomé blushed, knowing that she had such a big vocabulary.

"Well, I try not to be…too constricted. Shall we take a walk?" She asked, invitingly.

"I wish, but your brother wanted me to find you."

"Ah, yes…I can assume he has everyone looking for me," she answered.

"Are you coming to the jousting tournament today?"

"I believe so. Are you competing?" She asked,

"Well indeed your highness."

"I suppose your performance might interest me. I have to go now, maybe another time…Charles?"

"I'm looking forward to it, your highness." Salomé bowed quickly and hastened back to the castle. Her pace quickened with every step as she entered the halls, where many nobles and women were conversing around. She entered the great hall and found her brother talking to some men. Akhenaten took note of his sister and excused himself politely. They walked outside in private, away from the commotion.

"Where have you've been? I see that the Duke has found you."

"I was in gardens. I was there since morning. I couldn't help myself! The flowers were so alluring and engaging. I'm so sorry brother."

"You do not need to explain yourself to me, Salomé . I understand completely. Of course, you have to remember to tell me these things ahead, because I have a limited memory. And…I promised father that I would keep you safe from anything."

"I know, and I will be safe," she promised.

"Well, with that said let's see your first jousting tournament."

"Is the King competing?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure, he seemed overwhelmed not to."

There stood a wide stand holding all who was eligible to compete and another stand that held his majesties and our seating. Honorable guests and many commoners gathered around seeing men dressed as knights trotting around holding shields and lances. Women wore beautiful gowns will holding their favors in their hands. It was custom for a knight to ask permission to wear a maiden's favor around their jousting lance. Vibrant ribbons were wrapped around their wrists of many different sizes and shades. Salomé and her brother took their place and sat next to the King.

"Your majesty, 'tis a lovely day for jousting," the prince stated.

"Indeed it is, Akhenaten. How lovely it is to see you and your sister?"

"Well we could not afford to miss an event such as this."

Salomé was sort of confused as thin lines began to form on her forehead. She could not quite understand the game. She comprehended that whoever falls of their horse first would lose and the winner would receive the points. But, she was perplexed by the idea that men would endure such a highly dangerous and risky game to best the other at their game. She found it quite silly, how men tried to prove their manhood and show off just for sport. She began to laugh at such a thought. Not realizing that her laughter was noticeable to everyone in the stand.

"What is so funny to her highness?" Henry said, interrupting her thoughts once again. She blushed yet again, and had to cover her mouth.

"Pardon me, your majesty. But this tournament amuses me in such a way I cannot explain…even now."

"Ha…do explain. You went through the trouble to laugh about it."

"I beseech your majesty that I mustn't, for I may ruin the honor of enjoying such a match."

"Akhenaten let us switch seats. I am curious to know of your sister's thoughts as she continues to avoid the question."

"Your majesty," he obliged. Akhenaten switched seats and now the King sat by Salomé . She silently cursed herself for laughing so conspicuously and did not want to embarrass her or the King any further.

"Now, I command you to tell me." Katherine watched as her husband switched seats and saw him sit next to the princess. She kept wondering why he held an interest.

"I was laughing, for the fact that these knights here would do anything even with the slightest chance of risking their lives to battle at such odds. It amuses me, but yet I'm still confused."

"Confused that men choose to show pride in their strength? Even though, they would bear a harmless match such as this."

"No, that's not it. Why they do it anyway is my focus? Even wearing ladies' favors, why do they risk it? What's the reward? Eternal glory? Honor? Success? Wealth? I am a mere child and a humble servant to your majesty, but forgive me for I do not know these things."

"I sometimes forget you are a child, Salomé …still growing. I tell you why they do it. You're right; some do it for glory, honor, or maybe even wealth. But others do it for love as well."

"Love?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Yes. They do this to not only to prove their strength, but to show they are indeed a man persist such a tournament. We as men have endured plagues, diseases, wars, and other hardships. And at times it was risky, but we take our chances. We do it because it's fun and we are men of course."

"So, what you're saying is that you're gambling your life whether in all those things you said, including love?"

"Love is something we cannot expect in this life. Compassion, yes…admiration and devotion. Love comes and goes, like the seasons. What more can you expect out of life?"

"I hope your majesty does not get offended, but I do not believe you know of love."

"Why? You think you know love?"

"I haven't experience it and books cannot provided every detail, because everyone is different. Everyone's love and perspective of love is entirely different, your majesty."

"So women have opinions too?"

"Of course, they may not be valued but love is what they dream about. To be in love is a very exciting, but petrifying feeling. Sometimes it's often difficult for lovers to understand what one is thinking. At times it would be hard to maintain a relationship, but if love is love than no need worrying."

"Is it passion included?" Salomé laughed soundly.

"Absolutely! Passion is what ignites the fire in one another's eyes. You can't be in love with someone, if you have not a craving or a passion for them. Passion is the key to love, but too much passion can be drastic. For passion cannot solve all problems; it takes the building of love to conquer all. Your majesty love is… it's like a stone. Each stone carries a small amount of love. If two people can take that stone and build continuously it forever and forever… then that huge wall that was built can endure and protect from any troubles."

"No need worry?"He asked.

"No need at all."She smiled slightly, but became serious again."But your majesty is right; we cannot expect love in this life. Maybe from all the sins we have done, the Lord cannot grant us love. Even as Adam and Eve fell in love in the sight of God and turn their backs, look where we are now. It is as if all the envy and hate had consumed us, and the Lord that died for our sins was in vain."

"You speak with such passion with your words," he commented.

"Forgive me, but I said too much already. Your majesty mustn't flatter me. Words of passion spoken from a woman are a wrongdoing of my own cause," she said, bowing her head in shame in downcast.

"Don't ever say that in front of me again." He stated, in a hushed tone. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. "I want you to stay the way you are." She looked at him with a sincere look in her eyes. She kept a fixed face at him with wide-eyes and a soft smile. She looked back down and noticed that everyone was clapping. She and the King joined rather late, but better than never at all. She felt her eyes were cloudy and her face warm. All the while, Henry kept his eyes on her.

He kept thinking what an amazing lady she would be. She was passionate and caring and perhaps he found himself learning more from her. She was graceful, but intelligent. And he adored her for that. She had this charisma that appealed to him every time he saw her. Months ago, he found himself gazing at her, and she was constantly on his mind…in his head. She tortured and tormented him with her youth, her beauty, and her charm. If only she was a little older, he would have her and no one else. He would possess her and be in…love?

Can this truly be love? Even if it was possible for Henry to feel this way, he could not abandon Katherine. Even if Mary was his only child and he desired a son so badly, he could not be free. Unless, he divorced Katherine and waited until Salomé was ready to accept his love. He wanted her so badly to feel the same way. He could not endure himself the pain of rejection. Even when she returns to Egypt, she would have suitors before her. No…it was useless. He could not have her, not if God wills it. But would he tear his country apart for a young girl's love?

Later that night Salomé dressed for her night attire and wished her brother good night. But, Salomé could not sleep. She tossed and turned, but could not shut her eyes and drift to peace. The events that happened earlier today had plagued her mind. Instead, she decided to go to the garden and find peace elsewhere. The moon was high and shining brightly in the garden. As she slowly walked there slowly, hugging her loose robe, she noticed that someone was there. He turned his head and those sapphire eyes were beaming at her, just like the moon. She gasped and immediately curtsied.

"Your majesty, I apologize. I did not know you were here," she said, feeling startled by his presence.

"Couldn't sleep?" He inquired as she arose back to her feet.

"Nor I," she answered.

"I've noticed you have taken a fondness to my garden."

"I have and I simply adore it."

"I always come here when I cannot sleep."

"Is your majesty in distress?"

"No. You were on my mind today. I could not erase what happened today."

"I could not either. What should I do?"

"Come here," he gestured softly waving his hand. Salomé walked closer and Henry knelt to her height. "You see this flower?" She nodded. "Smell it." She breathed in the aroma and it smelled of soothing. "What is it?"

"Lavender, I presume."

"Good. Take it and set it next to your beside. It does the trick. You shouldn't have to worry about me on your mind tonight."

"Is that an offer?" He chuckled soundly and picked the lavender and placed it in her hands.

"Go back bed." He placed his hands on her shoulders and lingered a kiss on her forehead. When he was done, he ran his fingers through her hair, placing one strand behind her ear.

"Your majesty," she curtsied again and quickly went back to her room. Salomé did as she was told and slept well for the remainder of the night. The lavender fragrance was calming and soothing, but all the while she dreamt of Henry. He was the essence in her mind that she will never forget.


	6. Chapter 6: A Turn of Events

**_Sorry it took me so long to update! I started school already and I went to Monterey, CA for the weekend. NO SHOPPING CENTERS OR COMPUTERS! Yeah, but I'm back and here we go._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: A Turn of Events<strong>_

_November 1515_

"Come, come now you must have a beautiful voice for someone as lovely as you, Salomé," Katherine said. "Otherwise, my husband would not have given you such a beautiful harp. Salome held the golden harp that Henry had graciously given to her. She was flattered, but she was not eager to sing or play for her majesty.

"You flattered me your majesty, but I do not sing. Honestly I cannot."

"You will sing." Salomé felt overwhelmed, being pressured to sing for his majesty. She could not refuse and there was no need to further avoid this. Salomé could sing very well. But, even at her age, her voice was still developing.

_My prayers are deep_

_But you will tell_

_The tales of a song_

_Even if it blows_

_How far can it go?_

_If you love is here inside_

_I need not know_

_If the moon will show_

_Or the sun will beam in my eye_

_I will sing the tales of a song_

_Of a song that I will tell you…_

She stopped and looked at Queen Catherine. The queen had clapped and said, "Very good. I must say you are most modest about your voice, Salome. Come and sit next to me." Salome set the harp down and walked to her majesty's side and sat beside her.

"No one has told me of your rich country or of its fascinating features."

"Egypt has that effect on many people. It's a place where you can find peace and tranquility. You don't have to worry about many wars or disasters. Egypt is hardly a threat to anyone around our borders. We find a way to make peace and settle disagreements. Nevertheless, that does not stop our men from thirsting for their lust of blood."

"You have seen war before?"

"No your majesty, I have not. But, I have heard talk though, about everything."

"You seem to take an education in everything that is handed to you."

"That is the way of Egypt. To hand some piece of valuable information and interpret it. That is why we are such a mystery. Because we hold pieces of the world, but it takes one to put those pieces all together."

"You are indeed smart, smarter than your age."

"Indeed and I am bold. I try not to be so bold, but I can't help it. It is in my nature." "What is it like to be queen, your majesty?"

"To be queen, you hold a very big responsibility."

"Like what perhaps."

"You have to do you duty; I do mine to my country, my people, and my husband."

"Is it hard to manage all three?"

"Not at all, but it does become difficult at times."

"I can tell it is not easy sometimes, but if you enjoy and work hard it does pay off in time."

"Yes and no."

"Wow. I never actually expected royalty to be such a perfect life. It does have faults and all. But I never focus so much on the negative. I always strive to be positive, but that's my faults as well. I am silly when I talk like this; I hardly make any sense at all."

"You're making sense to me, which is scary to me."

"Scary? I never thought myself to be scary to anyone but…maybe I am." The queen stared at her and was perplexed. This young girl who came from a foreign land was a mystery. She felt intimidated slightly by her words and enchanted as well. There was something about her that made her an appeal to men, but the queen could not put her finger on it. Maybe that is why Henry is so fond of her, she thought. After all, she was indeed a special girl. Salome took one of the embroider designs and started sewing.

Later that evening, her brother requested for the both of them to have dinner together.

"Brother, why did you want to have dinner with me?" Salome inquired, taking a piece of meat to her mouth.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something concerning with the King?"

"What is it?" she inquired.

"It is better that you know it from me, because I need you to understand that the King has many sides to him. I would have the honor of letting mother tell you, but since she is not present with us, I will go ahead. The King is loyal to his word to men alone, not to any maiden. He is an adulterer. You know what that means. He has countless women all the time. Even the queen knows it. That's why she sees you as a threat."

"Why me?"

"He has given you more attention than he does his own daughter. He practically sees you almost every day."

"You assigned him as someone I am to learn from. Besides, I am child of nine. Who could ever do such a thing? Not the King."

"You may be a child of nine, but you do not look or act like nine. And that is what scares me. He may already have something in mind for you and I will do my best to protect you…always."

"But you sure he's…"

"Yes, you are still becoming a woman. And the king has desires. Despite the fact he is married, he will still try to lure you in. He will do whatever it takes to corner you and _get what he wants_."

"He's trying to take me then? He wants me to submit to him."

"Yes and now it will get dangerous if he knows that you know. Not only will he continue to pursue you, but he can use it against you. It does not matter that we have a negotiation, we are only mere subjects in this country, Salomé." Salome did not want ot leave, but she had no choice. She did not want to be the reason that England should slit in to two, because of Henry's kindness.

"Then I must leave then, in order to avoid temptation at all costs. Even if I keep it a secret, there will be times when he'll get me."

"That is possible and perhaps the only way."

"I must go back to Egypt then," she answered, as he nodded. "But, I do not want to go!"

"You must Salome, for your good."

"So let be written…so let be done," she whispered, pushing her plate away.

That night she could not sleep and ended up sitting by the garden looking at the moon. She knew her brother was right, but she did not want to leave England despite his fears. It was her new home.

"What should I do, Isis?" She whispered, looking into the sky. There was no reply, except a noise that came from the bushes.

"Your majesty!" Salome exclaimed in a hushed voice. Henry appeared in his robes and walked to the young princess.

"Did I disturb you?" She shook her head no. "Why are you out here?"

"I cannot sleep…again."

"Why?"

"I have to go back, where I belong."

"No, you must stay here with me Salome. Why do you want to go back?"

"I miss Egypt," she lied. "But I'll miss here more. And I promise that I will never forget you. But I must go back. I cannot stay as long as I wanted too."

"You must stay Salome," he demanded, standing on his knees.

"I cannot, your majesty."

"Promise me; promise me you'll write to me. As often as you can, you write to me, and I will write as often as I can." He stated hesitatingly.

"As often as I can?" She questioned him.

"Yes, I need to hear your voice when you are gone. Promise me."

"I promise…to write to you. I'll never forget you, your majesty. You've been so kind to me…kinder than I had expected and I don't know what to say."

"No need."

"Good night and farewell."

"Farewell." She hugged him and then walked back to bed. Her tears shed to her face, but she could not change fate. She must go, whether she approved or not. It was not up to her to decide, but it was how it should be. Maybe, one day she might return and Henry will forget all about her and move on. Or Salome will be married and will not have to worry about his affections no longer. Whatever fate had in store for them, they will have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong><em> I know what you guys are thinking so let me give you the heads up. Throughout this story Salome is going to remain a mystery: so you are not going to solve her very easily. She will have her chance again at Henry's love, but she's not Anne or Jane. She'll have similar qualities, but she is a complete different person from the two of them.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Home

_**Chapter 7: Home**_

_February 1517_

Even though Salome felt that it was great to be back at home, she had no way to express her enthusiasm. She did miss her father and Elijah, but she could not help but miss the King. After all, he was so good to her in a way she could not define. She felt that her brother was jealous of her, receiving all the attention from the King. She enjoyed that attention, even if it was limited.

She did not want to leave, but it was the only way that her brother could protect. Maybe this way the King will think it was a mere infatuation and nothing more. Akhenaten stared at his sister as she had exit the boat and waited near the dock. She held a gloomy expression on her face. Her brows began to furrow and she would sigh from time to time. He wanted to cheer her up, but he didn't know what to do. He decided to walk towards and then kneel to her height.

"Aren't you glad to be home?"

"Yes, brother," she said depressingly. "I am very glad to be back."

"Glad enough to see father?"

"Yes…and Elijah."

"And Ramses?"

"And Ramses…" she answered gritting her teeth. He snorted and watched her eyes wander back to the ship. "You are leaving again, aren't you? Back to England?"

"I must go…I have business there. But I promise when the time is right, you will come back to England."

"What if I am married before I go back?" She inquired sadly.

He took her by the shoulders, gently speaking to her, "Listen to me Salome, I know you may think I was harsh and unreasonable, but you must understand that even now I cannot put what I said a few months ago into words. Just know that I love you, my sister and vowed to protect you on this journey." Akhenaten knew that in time, Salome will learn all there was to know about Henry, because one day he will reveal himself.

"I've done something wrong…haven't I?" She questioned.

"No, of course not. In time, you will learn…but for now be happy for me." She slightly turned her eyes from him. "Let me see you smile. You know you want too." Salome giggled as he tickled her. "That's my girl!" They hugged for one last time, before he sent Salome off to a chariot to take her home.

"Give my love to father, Salome." With that said, the chariot rode off. She looked back to see the white sails rise and the wind increases its speed. The chariot was held by a soldier who was from her father's army. Salome sighed again, feeling the happiness flood out of her. She did not want to believe the King was a bad person, but her brother wanted her too. She felt no shame of the cause and yet she did not want to.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Salome…you've returned," her father said, taking his daughter into his arms. "And look at you, you've grown."<p>

"I have father." She looked around and she saw neither Elijah nor Ramses in their presence. "Where is Elijah and Ramses father?"

"Oh, they're out riding and won't be back until nightfall."

"Oh…" she whispered, feeling disappointed. Her father looked at her at arm's length and saw her face frown.

"Why are you sad, Salome?" She looked back at her father close to tears, but decided to keep them from falling down her face.

"It's nothing, father."

"You sure?" She nodded her head.

"Cheer up, my dear I have a gift for you." He snapped his fingers and a young girl came forward. She wore old, dowry clothes and a bracelet branded to the pharaoh's service.

"Her name is Sheila. Her family had disappeared and left her here about a year ago. She was sold as a slave and will be your personal servant girl." Sheila looked timid and her head was bowed before the princess. Salome walked towards her and lifted her head.

"No need to be frightened of me." Sheila looked into the eyes of the princess. "Follow me." Salome walked ahead, with Sheila trailing behind her. Salome led the way to her chambers.

"May I speak great one?" Sheila asked.

"Speak," Salome complied.

"I would like to thank you for kindness." Salome's brows furrowed. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the girl.

"Who has treated you with unkindness, Sheila?"

"Many," she whispered, looking to the ground in shame.

"For example…" Sheila shook her head quickly. "You must tell me, Sheila."

"The guards and…_Prince Ramses_."

"You need not worry; I will deal with both of them…especially Ramses."

"Thank you so much, great one." Sheila exclaimed and bowed before her feet.

"Please Sheila, call me Salome. Look, I really do not need a personal servant. And since you have nowhere to live, I cannot turn you away." Salome opened the doors to her chambers and lounged on her bed,

"But I must serve the pharaoh's daughter?"

"And you will in a different way. You will do certain tasks for me, but you will not exert yourself. That's what the other servants are for. I need someone to confide in, to talk too. I am often lonely here."

"You? Lonely? Never!" Salome laughed to herself. "You do not want to be princess?"

"Sometimes I get sick of it and other times I am contented. But I'm lonely. Elijah or Ramses cannot complete me. I need someone I can trust will my secrets, Sheila. Someone I can take with me in need and someone who can give me advice. You will be rewarded greatly."

"I need no reward from you, to be a friend to you…princess."

"Fine, but don't call me princess. I hate titles! Call me Salome or great one…whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Yes…Salome."

"That's a girl. Now tell me, what has happened here since I was gone?"

"Nothing had happened here."

"Are you sure? Nothing bad?"

"Nope," she said popping the "p".

"That's odd. Have you see Prince Elijah?"

"I have Salome and he is quite shy sometimes."

"Yes, he is difficult to express himself. You've seen the other already?"

"Sadly yes, he is very, very bold."

"Indeed, I wondered how they were related."

"How was your trip to England?"

"It was fascinating, I even met the King. However, prepare a bath for me. I must smell horrible from the trip."

"Yes, Salome."

"Anyways, I had fun. I enjoyed their meals and their dancing. But it was quite exciting. Maybe someday I'll take you with me."

"I would like that, great one."

"Well, enough about me and my foolishness. What about you?"

"What about me?" Sheila inquired.

"Were you happy with your parents? How did they treat you?" Sheila looked down to the ground and did not utter a word. "What's wrong?"

"I was never loved. My father cared nothing for me and abused me. My mother was on the verge of killing herself. I was lonely and my siblings held their hatred for me." Tears trailed down her face and then she started to sob. "I was scared…all the time. The next thing I know is that they leave me on the streets of Dahamsha all alone with no food or good clothing."

"Shh…" Salome took Sheila in her arms and calmed her down. "Listen to me Sheila, you're safe here. I will make sure that no one will ever treat you like that again. I promise."

"You're not like the others?"

"Like who?"

"The princesses and princes before you, great one. You show more kindness than you should to a mere peasant like me. Why?"

"Sheila you must know, I care for every single human being…especially here in Egypt. The people are important to me and I treat them with respect and admiration. I have a heart and you have a piece of it already." Sheila sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Now stop crying, promise me you will not shed no more tears for the past. This is your future and I will guide you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Salome!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8: Becoming a Woman

_**Chapter 8: Becoming a Woman**_

_Summer 1518_

Years had past when Salome had reached the age of eleven and grew very tall. Her body had experienced many changes in places she could not imagine. Her breasts were round and full of life. Her hips were wide and wallaby like the Nile River that flows and replenishes the Earth. Some say, women who bear these gifts had many sons. Salome was growing and she needed to learn what it was to become a woman. She had no mother to teach her the ways, but someone else that could.

"The art of a woman is strange and to become one is the hardest task of all, Salome," said an older, but younger woman who sat crossed-legged beside her.

"But I want to know…everything and anything there is to be a woman," she pleaded tenaciously. The woman looked into her eyes and saw a Salome's spirit. It was strong.

"Why? Why do want to know? Why s it important for you to know? You are of age, but not quite." Salome was stumped by the question, and had to rethink for a moment. "Let me rephrase it. Who is it that you need to impress?"

"No one really, I just want to learn," she answered honestly.

"Uh huh…you want to learn the art of love, because you want to? No, I don't think you are being truthful to me. Who is he?"

"Sahir, you know I do not have a mother, and one day I will be married off to another man in another country or so. You must teach me how to use love in a way that benefits. I cannot do this alone."

"Salome, I cannot teach you," she replied back.

"Why? Because I am too little to learn or because…I am not worthy to be taught."

"You want to become a woman, eh?" Sahir looked back at the girl and held her cheeks in her hand. "You want to know what it is like, huh? It is not easy carrying a heavy burden. Women are not as valued as this life as we should. Being a woman may have benefits, but there is a difference to what all women do."

"Then show me…so I can make it easier on myself." Sahir gently let go and continued to look at her. "I want to know and you are the only one to teach me. Teach me how to make a man fall in love with me. Teach me to be irresistible and cunning to the other sex. I want to becoming notoriously alluring to men and envious to other women."

"You are a strange one." Sahir began to think hard, weighing her options. "Very well… come see me tomorrow at your first lesson."

"Thank you, Sahir. Thank you," she said, kissing the palm of Sahir's hands.

Salome sat down in the front and watched as Sahir walked around the other girls. Salome knew Sahir would be the one to teach her and instruct the proper ways of love and its pleasures.

"Now…settle down girls. We will begin. Today we will be learning the tale of love. This book is the greatest book ever written for love. It involves both men and women to interact with their relationships through life together. Now, why do we study it? You may all ask, when it is written so many hundreds of years ago. Because love remains as significant and mystifying today as it was then."

"What does the tale of love teaches us?" One girl asked.

"The tale of love teaches us many ways on how to use our bodies for love. It also teaches us that the ways of love are much deeper. But, of course, it tells us that we must use our body very well. So…lift up your skirts and look down at your feet. One doesn't look at one's toes or feet. But if you touch it in a certain way, it can bring great pleasure to your lover." She said as she skimmed her fingers on Salome's toes and heard her gasp slightly.

"Follow these rules girls and you will not fail." Salome was interested. That tingling feeling she felt was something she did not expect. She wanted to feel every nerve in her body twinge. But she wanted to know how. So after class, she decided to stay behind.

"Sahir, why do we pleasure one another?" Salome asked, holding a lotus flower in her hands.

"It's in our nature Salome, we just can't help it."

"I want to learn more." Sahir arched her brow and walked closer to Salome.

"More, Princess Salome? What more could you learn from me? I teach, you learn."

"But there is more…isn't there?"

"Why would you want to learn more?"

"Because he is hard to please with one woman and I want to be the one he never leaves."

"Ah, the seductress trying to seduce the seducer! I have heard this story many of times. At times, it can be difficult to master, but not impossible. Sometimes it may not work, and other times indeed. The art of love is more than the act itself. You must understand Salome, that what I teach you now is very difficult."

"I am ready. Teach me."

"We women ask ourselves why one woman is not enough for one man. We give ourselves over and over, but we cannot fully fulfill his every need. We must accept that a woman will take our place, but she can never hold his heart. That is what is needed. You must make him love you, only you. He must not be possessed by any mortal but yourself. He must grovel to you on his knees and ask you to forgive him. Even at your mercy, you must show him no cause. This love is not lust or infatuation. This love…must be real. He cannot fully give himself to you, unless he means it."

"So, you're saying that he must truly devote himself?"

"Of course, and to build such love is not quick. It takes time, a very long time."

"I see."

"But it is not difficult. If he sees you now, he knows that he wants you. If he sees you years from now, he will still want you. The key is to take his heart willingly and then give it back to him."

"Wait, I don't understand. You're asking me to take his love and then send it back to him?"

"Exactly, most women take their men's hearts because he freely gives it, because they expect it. But giving it back makes them work harder of you to take it. Meaning…"

"Meaning that one day they will have to give up or realize that in order for a woman to have their heart…they will need…I don't know the answer."

"Men will need to grovel at their feet and_** beg**_ them to take it. Because that is when they cannot bear to suffer, when a beauty does not take their heart. The pain is too much, and men do lots of things to forget…but they cannot. They will desire you like wine, because they want to quench the thirst. They will dream about you, because you will enchant them with your every move. They will say your name, because it is famous and you are desirable. They will constantly beg you to have them, to satisfy their needs. But when you refuse, they will starve like hungry lions. They will stop and they will die. You are to be an enchantress. You will be the woman who steals their _**hearts **_by night, and gives it to them by day.

"An enchantress?"

"Salome, we are not courtesans and we are not wives. But one day…like you said, you will become a wife. An enchantress can enchant her husband and he will not seek a mistress. She will toy with his mind, and she will conquer him."

"But wouldn't he try conquering me?"

"That is what makes the challenge difficult for him. You will tame him, but he will fail to tame you. You are the mystery he cannot solve, because he has no clues. You are the water he will drink and the wine he will thirst. His passion will never cease, when you control."

"_And when I give him a son…no one, not even he will question me," she said to herself._

"You were born to be an enchantress. I saw it in your eyes and in your spirit yesterday. You had fire and passion inside of you. Men will want to ravish you at your beck and call, and I will make sure of that."

_January 1521_

"What happens when love is intense? When one becomes intoxicated with such full energy? Or when angry lovers reconciled? How can we express our passion then? We must take the tale of love into account. It teaches us that the true union between a man and a woman is deeper than this animal lust. In order for it to take you to a world beyond this one when the two merge into one, you must both surrender at all cause. Imagine such bliss."

"But I am ready now, aren't I?"

"Not yet, love does not only mean to surrender. It is a call to ripen. You must develop a sense to know him and to understand that you are his. He cannot replace you or turn you away."

"How do I seduce him, without touching him?"

"The _eyes_ Salome, and with your _eyes_, he will melt into heaven. Brush your leg or hand against him, he will feel this _sudden_ attraction. But don't let him get any ideas! You are the one in control. You must always remember he is the experienced seducer, you must tame him and not vice versa. And dancing…dancing with your hips will let him know you are the prize he has been waiting for."

"Can I make him love me?" She asked out of curiosity.

"No, it takes his will to love you. This act alone can only be achieved by him. Even when you have full control, you will not know what he thinks."

"But the time will be right, when he touches you. His hands on your hips, then slowly sliding their ways down your thighs, then back up again to your breasts; because he wants to feel you. He wants to feel your reactions to his touch. He is a man, and you must complete him. After all, a woman is only half of a man. She can do whatever she wants, but she needs him to complete her."

_August 1521_

"Show me more about sexual desires," Salome asked. Sahir trailed her fingers down Salome's belly and traced an imaginary circle as she spoke.

"Run your fingers down his arms and down his belly. He will feel your warmth and understand that you care for him. Then kiss him and use your lips to take his bottom lip. He will feel vulnerable at your touch and beg for more."

"Would this please him?"

"Greatly. Revel in pleasure while your life endures, and deck your head with myrrh. Be richly clad in white and perfumed linen; like the gods. Anointed be; and never weary grow. In eager quest of what your heard desires -Do as it prompts you..."

"Such powerful words…"

"Indeed, they are powerful and useful."

"There are things you should about sex and life itself. He will try to pleasure you and there are ways to ignore his passion or enjoy it."

"What do I do about it?"

"You let him, at times when it is right. And then resist him, and walk away. Only react at times when he is loyal only to you."

"To me?" she arched her brow.

"Yes, Salome…only you."'


	9. Chapter 9: Letters from the King

_**Chapter 9: Letters from the King**_

_ The years had continued to roll on, but what remained was Henry's loving touch in his secret letters to Salome. He never stopped loving her, and she never gave up on hope that they would meet again. _

_Spring 1518_

_Words cannot express the true pain I feel when you are gone. I feel a missing piece of my heart that you have taken with you on your journey. Maybe you shouldn't have gone back and I would not be terribly missing you, Salome. You have no idea what you have done to me._

_What have I done? I have done nothing. You accuse me of enchanting you when I was only a mere girl. I am nothing, when you are everything._

_Fall 1529_

_May I call you my sweet, my love…__**my everything**__? Because you are everything to me. I cannot get you out of my mind. Write me again, so I can hear your sweet voice._

_How can you hear me voice? I am far away cut off from the world of which you placed me in. Can you see me? Can you understand how I feel?_

_Summer 1520_

_Can letters with your handwriting fill my empty heart? Can I deny that I have no feelings for you? Do you want me to say those words? Salome, you must know that I care deeply for you and will always._

_Write more to me and never stop. Why should you conceal all your thoughts about me? Write it down if you can. Let me know how you truly feel._

_Winter 1521_

_My love you ask too much of me and I the __**beggar**__ have not enough to suffice to your will. Can't I say I am depressed without you? Could that satisfy you?_

_No, because I need more from you. You know that will be sufficient enough. I miss you dearly and think about often. Words escape me, but never fail me. If what we feel is wrong, don't put it to shame. You must not forsaken me…I cannot endure that pain._

_Winter 1522_

_Forsake you? Never could I do that to you. Oh, Salome! You make it seem so easy. I want you, the same way you want me._

His letters were in stacks like the temples of Giza. Every letter she had received and read with her own eyes. He wanted her, but she was not ready to give herself to him yet. She was far away, but she knew that he desired her. Reply after reply, his letters got longer and straight to the point. She missed him…terribly. Maybe as a child back then she could not understand his love. Now, she was fully aware of what he wanted and what he could do.

Could Salome have last long if she stayed? That was the question she asked herself all the time. No, she probably would have been at this age and found trouble. But what she would give, to share a moment…an hour in his arms. To feel his loving touch, his breathe on her neck. Can you imagine such bliss? Such happiness with them together? However, Sahir said that she needed to take control and to make this relationship last. If Salome wanted this work, she had to play it by her rules.


	10. Chapter 10: Prayer to Isis

_**Chapter 10: Prayer to Isis**_

_Spring 1523_

Sheila hastened to the princess's chambers where Salome rested on her bed with the servants fanning her down to keep her cool. Sheila bowed in front of her as Salome turned her head.

"What brings you Sheila?"

"Pardon me but I have a letter for you, great one." Sheila revealed the parchment. Salome's eyes had lit up and she held her hand out.

"Give it to me Sheila." Salome instantly rose from her bed and Sheila handed it to her. Salome slightly smirked, feeling slightly anxious to read the letter. She immediately snapped her fingers and the servants left leaving her all alone. She went back to her place on the bed and opened the letter and began to read his writing. It was as if she could hear his voice in her ear, whispering those tender words.

_I hope you have not forgotten to write to me. I thought I was the only special person in your life. I terribly miss you Salome. It was like yesterday, seeing a young girl like you appear before me in my court and then disappear without any notice. I hope you receive this, so you can know how much I cannot bear to be apart from you. I know I must choose my words carefully, and I have trouble confessing my true nature about how I feel about you. You have enchanted me with your mind, and your spirit. You are full of life that I dared to give up my kingdom for you. If I had a minute, a moment, and hour of time I would spend it with you in my arms. I want you to return and I want to see those sparkling, green eyes of heaven to gleam at me once more. You have improved on your talents and I am more than pleased and proud of you. Because, I knew from the moment I saw you, you were special. Write to me as soon as you receive this. For, I cannot bear the thought of not reading your sweet words to me or the thought of living in a world without you. I prayed at Mass that you have been blessed and that I had been blessed. I know you are old enough to understand and I hope that one day we will meet again._

_Your loving and humble Servant,_

_Henry_

Salome breathed in words as her finger traced around them. She understood perfectly well and not a moment, nor a day has gone by when she did not think of him. Even as a child and now, she wanted to give him everything he never had. She had heard talk, that he was considering the thought of divorcing Katherine. However, she did hear a rumor of a maiden from France who caught the King. Her name was Anne, Anne Boleyn. Her brother went back two months and sent her daily reports about everything there was to know. She wanted to confront Henry about it, but she knew it was not her place…not yet. He cared for deeply, but she knew he had weakness…sex. As any man was enough to understand, that if they chose to live a long life, their belief was to spread their seed anywhere and everywhere possible. If Henry had lots and lots of sex, than he would be suffice, but complain if it was the same person. If Henry had no sex for a long period of time he would seek comfort elsewhere.

Salome took these events to heart. Knowing that one day, he'll come to her and take her like he would with any mistress. But she had to be clever; she had to make sure he wanted her and only her. Akhenaten already told her what the Lady Anne had done to prolong his majesty's passion for her and Salome agreed with her on this one. One woman could not satisfy his needs. But she was Egyptian. She had the blood of many kings and she was the wine of desire. The passionate princess who was determined to be what she wanted to be. She had destiny in her own hands. She is and forevermore the daughter of Isis, no one will judge her. But still Salome had a lot to learn, she knew she was not quite ready. One day she will have her chance and her name will be praised among nations and England. And Henry would never seek another woman, unless by her command. She will tame lion, because she is the lamb.

Salome closed the letter and kissed it and then placed it in her other drawer that held the past letters. "Someday Henry, we will meet again. Isis has told me that you should not worry. I will see you again." Salome closed the drawer and then took her shawl and left her room.

"Sheila, tell father that I will be at the temple," she said quickly, wrapping the shawl over her head.

"Yes, great one," Sheila answered obediently.

"Sheila! I told you, you are my best friend there is no need for formalities."

"Yes…Salome."

"There…see I told you." Salome went down the palace halls and out the entrance. The temple of the gods was not far from the palace. She had to give offerings to Isis for bringing the letter. She did manage to make the English think she was a true believer, but she could not turn her back from Isis.

Her father allowed her to construct a temple for Isis in hopes to be closer to her. Salome had it decorated with many hieroglyphics and pictures all in gold and many wealthy treasures. Trunks of gold and silver resided in the temple and Salome's name was carved beside the pylon. She entered gracefully, bowing her head to the floor, and kissed it. The aroma of lavender and smoke caught her nose and she inhaled it. It was said to bring good fortune, every time she entered the temple. She went to her usual spot and prayed silently sitting in the style of Isis herself.

She prayed, thanking Isis, and then wanted her to grant Salome a wish. Salome wished that if she could have the love of Henry and bear sons, that she will devote her life and servitude to her and only her. She made sure of this promise by standing over a pit of smoke and cut her skin to spill blood as her offering. Now it was done and Isis gave her word. After Salome was done, she cleaned and wrapped her arm. She left the temple and saw the moon rise to the sky. She walked back home, holding her cut arm to her chest. She smiled, thinking that she would one day seem him again. Hopefully, Isis will prevent any suitors from intervening with her destiny.

Salome returned to her chambers to find Sheila waiting pacing around. Sheila held a quizzical expression and when she turned her head, she instantly went to the ground.

"What is it Sheila?" Salome inquired. Sheila rose back up.

"You're father has been looking all over for you!" Sheila panicked.

"What do you mean? I told you to tell him where I was," stated Salome.

"I did as you told princess. But you were gone for hours? You were never gone this long and your father was worried about you."

"I hadn't notice the time. It was a special offering I had to give to Isis today. Where is he now, my father?"

"He is holding the party in the great hall for our guests from Ethiopia. He told me to tell you that when you arrive to dress in your attire and come as quickly as possible. I am supposed to notify him that you've returned."

"Am I late?"

"Not really…you're only about a couple of minutes late. Nothing spectacular has happened yet."

"Tell my father I'm here…and then send for my ladies."

"They're already in your room, Salome."

"Oh? Well then I must hurry. Thank you Sheila."

"You're welcome."

"Dance for me Salomé," Prince Ramses said lustfully. Prince Ramses was handsome, but arrogant. Obviously he was most envious by those who would cross him and his ways were despicable. Salome never liked him, never planned to, and never will. From the moment they met, she saw him as a good friend. Nevertheless, as time had passed, he did not change. He was still his self-centered and ignorant as always. He was often blindly confused about their relationship, even though she had shown no interest. "Salomé, drink a little wine. Taste this, so I may drain the cup," he added, sipping on his fifth glass.

"You're drunk…making a complete fool of yourself."

"Salome…"he whined. "I thirst for you."

"I am not thirsty," She stated irritably, wanting to leave to god-forsaken party that her father had arranged secretly. Unknowingly, she did dress in dance attire; but she was too tired to dance for him.

"Come and sit next to me."

"You are not enough of a prince to tell me so."

She even remembered the first time she had danced for him. He was drunk of course and she tormented him with the sway of her hips. It was two years ago, when she was of age to learn how to dance. She had taken after her mother and learned how to be the best. After all, she was. Men fell at her feet, and begged desperately to see her enchant them once more. The temptation became unbearable to some and those who saw knew that she was a goddess.

But Ramses knew about her and decided to see who this goddess proclaimed herself to be. She was the one to take his heart, because it was so easy to take it. He was intoxicated, none just by the wine, but by the movement of her body. It had enchanted the entire throne room with her wild spirit that vibrantly awakened the atmosphere between them. His hungry eyes, like vultures waiting to attack their prey, gazed upon every part of her body as it shifted from one place to another. His heart stopped beating, his breath became hitched, and his whole body began to change into an aggressive monster that wanted to possess her like any man should.

He concentrated hard and his eyes lust took notice of her honey-milk breasts that floated in the air as she moved. For when they marry, on that very night he will dissipate the sweetness out of her. He watched her arms entangle within each other, moving like the Nile River and like bamboo, they had bend with the wind. Beneath her opulent veil of lavender and jade; if love was in the air he felt it in her captivating sea green eyes. One look from her and he was spellbound. He felt as if they were the only ones…just the two of them in the room…alone. Nevertheless, that was one time she promised herself not to do again. She feared that even in his drunkenness, he might do something stupid that she could not bear herself to forgive.

"You're wasting your time," she answered back apathetically.

"I am hardly wasting such time, for a beauty like you….such a darling enchantress." He touched her hair with his jeweled hand, but she moved away quickly from his grasp giving him a scowl. "Salomé…dance for me. I command you to dance."

She laughed, deriding him saying, "Who do you think you are? How dare you command the daughter of Isis to dance for you?" She whispered menacingly, warning him not to push her any further.

"You cannot refuse me." He stood up, addressing the audience declaring as if he were king and shouted, "Salomé will now dance for us."She scoffed. She looked around as the guests began to stare at her and then she grasped his linen and tugged him down.

"I do refuse you fool! Be quiet!," she retorted.

"Salomé, I beg of you," He said desperately, on his knees groveling to her feet. "I will give anything you want."

"There is nothing you can give me." She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I shall give you half of my kingdom." She smirked with her eyes. "You said you loved Dahamsha, and I swear that I will give half to you. On my father's throne, I swear to you."

"How are you so sure that you would be pharaoh? Your brother might be pharaoh. And we both know that he will give me anything I want whenever I want. So, you really have no chance to declare anything from me. I can make Elijah pharaoh and you a desert prince, Ramses. My father will listen to me and you…What about you? What would you do if you went missing?" Ramses looked at her smugly.

"I have no competition between what is mine and you are mine. You do not have as much power as you think you do, daughter of Isis."

"Is that so?"

"Aren't we childish? Dance already; I am getting aggravated by your refusal."

"I don't care. Command someone else to dance for you, _great one_. Find some other _whore_ to indulge in your charms."

"Is that what you think I think of you?"

"Why? Do you?"

"Salome, you are like the sister I never had."

"Nor will I be the wife you will never have."

"You cross too far, I shall win your love fair and square."

"I don't think so, bold one." She gathered herself and left swiftly. He called her, "SALOMÈ, COME BACK HERE! SALOMÈ!" She did not stir, but only head to room where there would be complete silence. She slammed her door shut and huffed on her bed. She had made up her mind from start. He was nothing but a spoiled, pampered prince and she never, even if the gods favored it, will marry him. Her father was wrong about this match. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" She commanded and settled herself into her smooth pillow.

"It is your father," a muffled voice said behind her double doors.

"Go away! I wish to see no one!"

"Salomé…" She groaned, and went to open the doors.

"Yes father?" She answered, feeling slightly provoked.

"May I come in?" She waited a few minutes before giving in and then moved to the side; after he entered she closed them back.

"What is it, father?" She questioned through her teeth, trying to be less contentious towards her father.

"Why did you run off like that? I have important guests here."

"I know…I know father, but Ramses is provoking me again. And he just…ugh! I hate him! Why is he here? Father, why?"

"Calm down, you must control yourself."

"Father, if you love me you will not let me marry him!" She stated.

"Are you afraid that I may cast you off with him?"

"I am not of age to even consider a future for me and Ramses. He drinks every night and sleeps to noon now. What's worse he's already claiming me to be his and the throne of Dahamsha."

"I have not made a decision yet. But you two would make a wonderful couple."

"What?"

"I'm only joking, besides you worry too much," he said reassuringly.

"Then take my advice. Send him home. Send him home now!" She insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"I cannot." He said, sitting down on one of her chairs.

"Why not? Of course you can." She said, encouraging him to do so.

"He and his brother have no place to stay at the moment and I promised to keep both of them safe. I need both of them here." Hell had no fury like a woman scorned. She was displeased in her father greatly and infuriated by his words. She took deep breaths to maintain her temper.

Her eyes were rolling, as she began to enunciate each word with such a high-pitched voice. "How…could… you…do…something…like… that?" How...could…you do this to me? Do I mean nothing to you? I am your legitimate daughter, your own flesh and blood. And you sit there and treat that…that good-for-nothing prince as if he were your son." She paced around the room to drain her anger.

"Listen to me Salomé; you are falsely accusing Ramses of being nothing more but an innocent, intellectual, young man."

"Innocent?"

"Never mind that, you are very kind with your advice, but I will decide whether you two shall join in matrimony. Now, for the remainder of his stay, you will treat him as a guest and continue to show favor and respect towards him as if he_ were_ your husband."

"You are asking me to grovel at his feet and wait for him as if I was a servant? Why don't you just let me drown in the Nile father? You save me the embarrassment of portraying myself as a ridiculous fool."

"You over exaggerate, my Salomé. I mean treat him as a friend, a _nice_ friend." She scoffed and turned her face from her father; as if that will happen. "Promise me." She muttered something similar to yes, but kept her face away from him. He took her chin gently and asked, "Promise?"

"I promise…father." She said sweetly, watching him.

"You look just like your mother, when she was your age." She smiled a little as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered and gave her his look that he should take her suggestion to heart.

"Goodnight father," with that he left, closing the doors behind him. Salomé held onto her necklace tightly and sighed. Her whole plan to avoid Ramses was ruined and now she had to be kind to him. Maybe, she thought, this would be a reason to get her out this position that her father has placed herself in. Maybe if he was to fall out of love with her, if she courted another then he would not want her anymore. She walked to her window and leaned against it. Thinking hard, she needed to find way.

"Oh Isis, help me! I must see Henry and I must write to him."

_It's been long since I heard such words spoken by you. I am forever unworthy of your majesty's tender compliments. They soothe, but they do not complete me. I want to come back so much, but I fear I am not ready to go back. But I must see you again. I cannot forget, nor will I ever forget your face, your smile, and your blue eyes that melt the insides of my heart. I want to be with you, Henry. Even from the moment I met you. But I was too little, but I have grown and know that you are proud of me, because you admire me so and that I know deeply in your heart that you love me. Tell me sweetly if you desire me as much as you have written to me. I know that only your words our my comfort here. You are the strength that bear everyday from the absence of your touch. I want more…and only you give me more. Write me again and whisper sweetly to me again…my love._

_Your loving and adoring servant,_

_SALOME _

A tear droplet fell onto the parchment, but Salome could not hold it any longer. "Oh, Henry! Hold me again once more." She cried out. She wanted him and she cried for him. But what could she do. Only her brother held the rules and she had to wait another year or so, before she could see him again. Time will never change, nor will love.


	11. Chapter 11: Agony

_**Chapter 11: Agony**_

The light faded and the stars gathered overhead a crescent moon that hung in the icy blue sky. The moon's glowing light beamed over the castle and into Queen Catherine's chambers, as she was silently praying to God. Dressed in her nightgown, she held one tiny hope that Henry might loosen his ignorance over her and visit her bedchamber. On the eve of that night, after she ended her prayer, her door opened and she was shocked.

She began to say something; smiling at first, "Henry…you?" She was in so much of a shock to say anything else.

"Catherine I have something to tell you." The smile that she had once had faded swiftly, as if she knew what he was going to say to her at this very moment. All her fears had come to haunt her, when he had said the worst possible statement a husband would say to his beloved wife.

"As far as I am concerned, our marriage is at an end," he said, while maintain a serious expression. "Actually, there is no need to end something that has never been. You and I were never truly married."

"You said what?" The soft, but angry tears formed in her clear eyes. They came at haste from such a unexpected remark.

"It was a misunderstanding of scripture and a paper of misapplication of canon law."

"But…you…I…"

"It's true I," soon his tears had appeared and Henry could not hold his stern look for long. He was breaking, by the truth he could not bear. "I…I did not know these things before but, here it's been brought to light by learned opinion. And it weighs down my conscience."

"It has force me to give up your bed and board once and for all. All that remains is for you to choose where to live and to retire their as quickly as possible. I swear to you all will be done for the best."

Catherine was left speechless. The words he spoke to her were harsh, cruel, and above all subsequently untrue. No matter how hard she spoke of her truth that Late King Arthur did not bed her and she remained a true virgin to his majesty, he would listen. Or if he did, he ignored her. No he broke her heart, despite the love she had for him; her life was over. Her reign as queen was over. Not even one small, tiny hope could save her now. Thunder rumbled in the background after Henry had left. She wailed to the ground, crying as hard as she could. Her prayers were left unanswered and nothing undone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! :(<strong>

** It took me longer to update because of school and homework. Hopefully I will have chaps. 13-15 up tomorrow or Thursday. I'm sticking to this story until the end.**


	12. Chapter 12: 'Til Death do us Part

_**Chapter 12: 'Til death do us part**_

_Summer 1524_

King Amenhotep decided to enjoy a game of hounds and jackals with his daughter. She held the white hounds as he had his black jackals. They played by rubbing the double-sided sticks that determined the destiny of each player.

"Father, you crocodile!" Salomé exclaimed childishly, as her father was ahead of her. "You cheated!"

"How could I cheat when I'm winning the game?" he asked astonishingly.

"Hmph!" She huffed and took the sticks. Impatiently, she rubbed them and then threw them back down. "Yes, triples. Ha!"

"Must you ruin the fun?"

"But father, why should I when I am about to win you." Her father gathered the sticks and rubbed them as well. He chuckled softly to himself, looking at his mischief daughter.

"In your sweet dreams, my dear," he said sardonically. He threw them down gently and moved his jackal to a number very close to twenty-five. Salomé grabbed the sticks and rubbed them for luck. But when she threw them down, she could not move the pieces.

"Ugh!" She groaned frustratingly. She did not want to admit, bit she knew he had a very good chance of winning her.

"My turn." As her father rubbed the sticks and threw them back, it was clear to see he won. "Ah ha, I told you! I have won and I do wonder...what is my prize?" Salomé sulked on her sofa.

"I don't know." The young sixteen-year old replied, crossing her arms. She indolently lied on her white arm sofa and was disinterested in her father's games.

"What's wrong? You don't think I won fairly?" He asked her.

"Don't worry my father, next time I'll never let you win again," she stated and broke one of her hounds' heads off.

"Salomé," he father scowled at her. Ramses had entered gracefully, seeing the head of the hound roll in front of him. He picked it up and walked towards Amenhotep and threw the piece in Salomé's lap.

"Oh, it's you." She said dully, without looking at him. Ramses entered the room, tall and handsome still holding onto to his prince's lock. His skin was the hue of desert sand and the shine of olives. His lips were pale as pink, but his eyes were dark and caring. He held one of the most obscure natures of a man that neither Salomé could solve. He was a mystery just like her.

"Did you lose your head, my sweet?" Ramses teased, unclasping his blue robe and setting it down on her sofa.

"Why? Lose yours?" She teased back.

"How were the negotiations with Persia, Ramses?" Amenhotep interrupted.

"They refused to see me," Ramses confessed. "They told me, _they could not afford to speak to an Egyptian_."

"What!" Amenhotep screeched. "How could they? My father kept interest in that country and they choose to disregard me, because of royalty."

"Great one, I persuaded them as much as I could, but they were swayed by it."

"Then there is another way they will try, yes?" Amenhotep asked.

"Evidently, it may lead to a fight," Ramses mumbled under his breath.

"Fight? You mean here, in Egypt?" Salomé asked frantically.

"That is the one thing I dreaded myself, my princess."

Salomé spoke up and leaned to her father saying, "That's why they refused to pay their ransoms. They have probably already raised an army against us, father. What should we do?"

"I do not know daughter. The reason is clear to me, but I cannot understand why they would ever fight us. We are respectable enemies. We have never broken our treaty for them in years. Even during my father's time. I fear someone is telling them lies about us or worse…they want to get rid of us. All of us, the generation of rulers…of great men as kings. Their own spite is against us and they see blindly."

"If this is true, then it won't be long before they come and attack. Our people, this nation," Salomé said, looking into her father's eyes. She took his hand in his and kissed it somberly. He stared at her, feeling proud at what she has become. A daughter a father could not have asked for in this life.

"We must prepare…soon." He let go of her hand and stood up. "Send for Elijah Ramses, and order him to gather the men. We must find a way to defend ourselves." With that he left and Ramses lingered awhile longer. Salomé watched as her father disappeared. She was worried and above all worried for him. The reign of pharaoh drew near and her father had to choose, even more at haste as the circumstances increased.

"You have no reason to worry, Salomé. You will be protected, if the worse must come on Egypt."

"Am I to understand that you will be protecting me?"

"Why not? Your father will have to put me in charge of your safety. You are the heir to the throne, despite the absence of your brother."

"Why? Why should you protect me? The Persians cannot be that aggressive."

"I have seen them Salomé and took note of their barbaric ways. The men, they will slaughter them within a blink of an eye. The children, they will burn or be put to the sword. The women are their trade at their expense. You could end up being sold into their slavery or become their harlot. With one as beautiful as you, could live a life of none desired. You may be forced to do some things you could not even bear."

"You don't scare me Ramses." Ramses arched his eyebrow and then knelt down to her face.

"I don't? Maybe I should be grateful for that." His lips were inches away from her hers. She gave him a strange look.

"You are a little too close to my face."

"Am I? I did not seem to notice." He continued to look at her before gently embracing her in his arms by her shoulders and holding her firmly.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"I want you to be aware of what might happen these next few days or a possible outbreak at night.

"Ramses…I under…"

"I know you understand, but I promise that no harm should come upon you. I know you have refused me many times over and I apologize for continuously pursuing you. You were so appealing to eye, that I could not help myself."

"Ramses, you don't need to apologize for your sake."

"Let me speak. You owe that much." She nodded for him to continue. "It's possible that…one of us may die. I do not and wish for that to not occur, but I cannot escape the odds. If it does come to that, I ask one favor you. I ask for you to give me one kiss."

"Ramses, I can't. I know you always wanted that; but I don't know how…" Before she had the chance to finish, his lips instantly capture hers fervently. He moved her head to the side and parted her lips slightly to taste her sweet, pomegranate lips. His hands ran through her hair and around her waist. As if by force, she leant in towards him. Like chains, she encircled her arms around his neck, before softly caressing his cheek. Yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her; her brain had finally come back to her and then she realized what she was doing. She immediately backed away from him as he held a perplexed look on his face. She turned her back towards him and inhaled deeply before saying, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not sorry," he replied seconds later.

"You better go, my father gave you orders."

"He did, didn't he? Princess," he said, bowing and swiftly leaving. She turned back around and watched as he left without looking back. Tears formed in her eyes and touched her lips, before allowing herself to breathe. She smeared the dreaded kiss off her lips and sighed. She could not believe that she had kissed him. Her heart belonged to another, and yet somewhere inside she wanted that kiss. She cursed that part inside of her and went to her chambers.

She rummaged through her secret dresser where his letters were hidden. All of them, one by one were enclosed with his love. But she held not his reply since the last one she sent, two years ago. She received no news from him, nor her brother. That troubled her and she felt that he forgotten about and found someone new to write letters to. Everything he had promised to her was all a lie, but in heart she could not bear it.

After so many years of training to be an enchantress, it meant nothing now. She was no use to Henry and out of spite from the kiss she gave to Ramses, she felt guilty. The guilt was so strong; she could not believe it herself. She wanted to kill both of them for making her feel so. Now with knowing that the Persians may attack her kingdom, she held more matters on her plate than such gratuitous ones.

There was knock on her door, and there Sheila appeared. The child maiden, that grew with a radiant glow of purity upon her. She was trained by Salomé and her most loyal and devoted friend.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Come hither, Sheila." Sheila obeyed and knelt down before her. "I need a favor from you, you needn't kneel." She arose and watched as her lady waited to tell her orders. Salomé inhaled deeply and gathered all of his letters that were laid on her lap.

"Gather the handmaidens and make haste."

"I will."

"And take these letters Sheila. Take them." Sheila took them in her hands.

"What should I do of these…letters, milady?"

"Burn them. Burn them all. Leave not one and say nothing. I never want to see them again."She gave a quizzical look at Salomé. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, great one. But Hen…"

"Never mention his name in my presence…ever! Now go, and do what I have commanded."

"Yes, great one. I will." Salomé gazed into the mirror and found herself looking at a monster. One she had created on her one. Out of rage, she threw everything that was on her dresser to the floor. Pieces of glass were broken into pieces and crumbles of paper were left as debris. She made the move to leave, but stopped when her feet stepped in something. She grasped the folded parchment under her foot and opened it. To this day, she now understood what he wanted from her. She reread his words, as if it were like yesterday when she had last visited him. This was his last letter she received from him.

_My angel, my darling, my very self;_

_Not till tomorrow will my longings be definite. But, one kiss from you can silence the yearning of my heart. But can our love endure except through sacrifices, through demanding everything from one another? Can you change the fact that you are not wholly mine, and I not wholly thine? Oh God, look out into the beauties of nature and comfort your heart with that which delights you. For love demands everything and that very justly thus it is to me with you, and to you with me. But you forget so easily that I must live for me and for you to live for you. Time has passed Salome, and I cannot bear to leave you behind. But if we take glance at our lives before, we were truly never met to be. Even if we were wholly united, you would feel the pain of it as little as I._

His words were evidently true. There was no hope for them, not anymore. He had moved on and it seemed that she made no effort of knowing why. She wrote no letters back to him wanting an explanation. It was the way it is, and she was not sorry for it. Or maybe she did feel sorry for herself, now that she would have to be married soon. But who is eligible to take her hand? She dared not to choose Ramses or Elijah, since both of them favored her. It would break her heart that she would be the one to come between them. Even if they were not as close as brothers should be, she did not want to think of it.

All she could think of this war that the Persians had set for her kingdom…her people. They needed protection and assurance that all would be well. Salomé was strong, but not this strong to admit to herself. Who was fooling anyways? She was this brought princess living a dream that one day she would have a perfect life with someone who loved the way she wanted to loved. It seemed that fate had turned its course and even if Isis was to grant her the wish, she would not take it. Now her life was living on the edge of death, and there was no way of escaping it. She feared for father's life, for her people, and for her life.

Sheila had returned as requested and also with Salomé's handmaidens. All six of them had sat down near Salomé and waited to hear what she was going to say.

"You have all served me well and I know that Isis will grant you favor when you go to the Underworld. I give all of you my blessing for such devotion and character you have held all these years. Egypt may not stand very long." The ladies gasped and looked at each other. "I will pray that none should come upon us, but it has been brought to light that the Persians wish to eliminate us…all of us. Therefore, be on your guard at all times, and alert me if anything is suspicious."

"But great one, would they possibly attack here?"

"Farah I do not know, but all of my people deserve protection from these unjust causes. Know that I care about all of you." She said looking up at Sheila, realizing that she was wrong. "You are very sacred to me and I do not want anything to happen to either of us. Now I must to the temple, and pray to Isis that she will not let anything happen. You may go now." Each of them bowed respectively and left, but Sheila remained.

"Come Sheila." Salomé beckoned her as she took Sheila's hand in hers. "Forgive me, I was wrong to do so to you. I was angry and I should not have taken it out of you."

"I humbly thank you great one." Sheila said, kissing her palm. "You need rest, you look tired."

"Not before I go to the temple. I must go."

"Let me come with you then." Salomé looked at her quizzically. In Sheila's eyes, she could see that she desired to come. And yet this time, Salomé could not refuse her.

"You shall come and do a great honor for me," Salomé answered graciously.

Salomé rose to her feet and Sheila followed as they began their journey to the temple. A soft breeze scattered around them with the evening mist as they walked outside. It was late, but not too late. There were still many people lingering around the corridors and the statues outside from time to time. Occasionally there was a gust of wind, and they were engulfed by a sudden rustling and flickering shadows that fluttered about them like a swarm of butterflies. Before Salomé walked up the temple steps to inhale the air saturated with prayers and chants, Elijah had stopped them.

"Elijah?" She questioned herself, as she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a moment with you…alone." Salomé's brows arched above her forehead; before turning back to Sheila. "Wait for me here, I will return." Sheila nodded and walked up the steps. After she had left, Elijah took Salomé's hand and led her to a sacred place where he believed that it would be a safe haven for her. All the while, she was confused by his hasty behavior.

"Elijah, what is going on?" She questioned him. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Of course, it's just beyond the city where we use to play when we were kids. Why?" She remembered distinctively of the place when they were little kids, and ran across the carts playing Egyptian tag. It was amusingly fun, although she would always lose to him.

Before Elijah spoke again, he took a torch from the pedestal and opened the hidden door that Salomé had curiously looked at for some time now.

"When you come to this passage, keep going. There are no turns, so won't get lost. Soon you will reach to the end of the tunnel and find yourself by the Nile. Take the Nile to Dahamsha, you will be safe there."

"Why are you telling me this?" She said, frightened from his words. He walked closer to her and held her by the shoulders with one free hand.

"Your father has told me what may occur and I fear that Egypt might fall to the Persians. If I die…"

"No…." she said quickly.

"The men won't stand a chance. They will throw the babies down the wall and the women will be put into slavery. And for you, that is worst the dying."Elijah took this opportunity to breathe and continued on. "They will hunt every single Egyptian down…one by one."

"What are you saying such things to me?" she whispered, petrified.

"Because I want you to be ready. Salomé, you are now the last living heir to the throne." He stated, aggravated by her hauteur.

"My brother is also heir to throne."

"And where is he now?" "I will not let you die, unless I or Ramses can prevent that."

"But this is my kingdom, and I can decide what I think is best."

"Are you even hearing yourself? The people need a leader. If you die what will become of your kingdom then?"She started listening to his words.

"You come straight here. You don't think; you don't stop. Take as many supplies as you can and as save as many as you can, but you get yourself here and you _**run**_. Do you understand?" She nodded reluctantly, before crying softly.

"Elijah…?" she called out for him, through her tears. He set his torch on the pedestal and then took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Salomé held onto his arms to balance herself as he captured her in his arms.

They looked up into the heavens and saw the clouds above thickened and felt smooth blankets of cold air had brushed against their olive skin. Immediately from the rush of the wind, Salomé clutched her arms. Suddenly, she began to shiver.

"A storm is coming."

"It may appear that the gods are deciding on our favor."

"A war with heavens," she stated as if it sounded more like a statement instead of a question.

"No matter what fate has in store, know that I've always loved you and would died knowing my love for you would keep you safe. Promise me that you will come here." She glanced back to sky, watching the clouds rumbled as thunder clapped its prodigious hands and the merged together. Elijah took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Promise me."

She looked into his determined eyes and replied, "I promise you."

He watched her and then embraced her into a hug. This was one that might last for a longtime, because neither was prepared to expect tomorrow. Even though it was a new day, it was a day where they had to be precautious and aware of their surroundings. Egypt was vastly changing unexpectedly and it seemed that as more wise decisions were made, the more mistakes were laid before them.


	13. Chapter 13: War With The Heavens

_**Chapter 13: War with the Heavens**_

Later that night, Salomé rested soundly on her soft bed. Her arm was draped over, where her fingers were dangling over the edge. She looked like an angel; soft and still as if waiting to be awaked by her deep slumber. Her chest rose and fell with every stroke of her breath. Her smooth legs entangled themselves within the delicate blankets.

However, it seemed that the way she was laying on the bed contradicted no assumption of what she could be dreaming about. Her life could be on the edge all because of a war, Ramses' confession, the warning that Elijah indicated to her, or whether Henry could ever love her again. She could die at this very moment and have no recollection of how it occurred.

If she could redo her life again, she would change everything. If there was one chance of hope to ever see Henry again, she would kill for it. He was everything to her, but the romance felt one-sided at the moment. He hurt her, one that could never be forgiven so easily. If she was dead; Henry could not live in a world without her. But that would not stop him from living it. Henry was his own person and it takes two people to love one another and not the other way around. But Salomé cannot ignore that Ramses and Elijah will fight, and will die for her love.

"_You're too fast Salomé!" whined Elijah as he chased the Salom__é__ around the market streets. _

"_You're too slow," teased the young girl, as cunning as she dodged his attacks._

_Around the decadent tents that held countless amounts of merchandise from various parts of world and beyond, the city of Dahamsha was crowded with customers and merchants that sold and traded wonderful treasures that even your eyes would go blind. It was always busy here, day in and day out. _

"_I'm going to get you…" he taunted as he tried to regain his breathing._

"_No you're not!" She replied back in the same tone. She hid behind a tent and tried to regain her breathing as well. She crawled under another tent that was further away and blended with the fabric. Elijah narrowed his eyes around the city._

"_Where could she be?" He asked himself. The young boy ran as fast as he could, skimming through many tents as he passed them. But then, he noticed a piece of fabric lying on the outside. He sauntered quietly and grasped the fabric in his hands. Then he counted down and then pulled the fabric out of the tent. A yelp was heard and there Salomé rolled out into the sand. _

"_Elijah you…" as she was about to say, the merchant came out with his stick._

"_Scram you urchins! Don't make me use my stick on you! Scrams…go…GO!_

_His voice was vociferous and screeched as he yelled the words urchins. Salomé and Elijah ran towards the entrance of the kingdom where the Pharaoh Amenhotep resided. His kingdom had lived near the pyramids of Giza and where the borders of the Red Sea had remained. It was a well-built, profligate palace created out of blocks of gold, thousands of crystals of jade and granite, and porcelain chamber glass that furnished the palace from the outside to the inside. _

_The interior decorations were embellished with a variety of tapestries and numerous amounts of statues that prolonged throughout many generations of a living dynasty. Although the palace was grand, where the Nile streamed beside the palace enriching the gardens outside, the gardens itself were substantially adorned by such a water supply that nourished it with the fruits of the spring. They stopped once inside and began to walk at normal pace. Salomé fixed her sari and straighten herself._

"_I didn't mean to tug on your sari so hard, Salomé." Salomé ignored his attempts to help her with her sari, as she wrapped the wrap around her tiny waist. She had learned how to manage on her own for quite some time now. After all, she held a great amount of her prodigious intellectual being. _

"_Hmm, I don't believe you. I had to readjust my sari because of what you did." He stood in front of her and as she tried to walk away from him, he verbally restrained her from leaving._

"_Do you mind Elijah? You are in my __**way**__." She said, provoke by his methods._

"_Must you always get angry when I win?"_

"_Yes," her reply was swift without any hesitation. He waited a few moments to regain himself and to allow Salomé to calm down. Then, he gently positioned his hands on her shoulders and apologized._

"_I'm sorry Salomé, and I didn't mean to upset you." She sighed and rolled her eyes out of arrogance. _

"_Unfortunately, I have to forgive you, Elijah."_

"_Unfortunately?" He repeated, disliking the word all ready. He said it so quickly, that he took his hands off her and let her pass._

"_Of course, I must do what I must."_

"_I am never playing hide-and seek with you again." She stopped walking and turned around to face him._

"_Of course you are Elijah. I am the princess of Egypt and you will do as I command," she whispered ignorantly._

"_I'm sorry, but I decline your request your highness," he replied austerely._

"_Decline, are you sure?" She repeated dubiously, as if she did not hear him. Then she allowed her finger to trail up his arm to his neck as she piqued, emphasizing each word as she narrowing her eyes at him, "You…will… do…as…I…command…or else." _

"_Or else what… your highness?" He asked, arching his eyebrows in the same tone as she did. She looked at him with a serious face, before exploding into laughter._

"_I don't know…" She laughed out loud, having no care in the world about it. He chuckled with her, but only for a short while. Sometimes, Salomé would take her nobility rights to another whole level. "Have you noticed anything strange today?"_

"_Strange?" He stated, curiously._

"_Yes, about the market," she continued on._

"_What about it?"_

"_There were several people there that were not like us."_

"_What do you mean Salomé?"_

"_Those markets sellers who were selling the jewelry before you caught me?"_

"_Oh, right. They were strange. I think that maybe Ramses or father would know. I mean, wouldn't they?"_

"_Let's find out." The two of them walked to Amenhotep's study. There they found him, with Ramses reading old scriptures from the old kingdom. Ramses sat near the windows reading the passages out loud in a very confident projection of his voice._

"_Father?" Salomé called out as she ran to hug her father and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at her at arm's length and smiled. Her smile and her emerald eyes reminded him of her mother, his wife and late queen._

"_Salomé, my daughter. Where have you been?" She smiled meekly._

"_I've been…with Elijah at the markets."_

"_At the markets, shouldn't it be very crowded at this hour?"_

"_Heavily crowded, great one. We just got back."_

"_Well at least you both have returned safely. Ramses and I were reviewing some old scriptures, would you care to join us Elijah?"_

"_I am delighted, great one," Elijah said, excitingly. Salomé took the opportunity to ask her father where Sheila was._

"_Father, someone strange was there?" Amenhotep took a second to absorb the question._

"_Who was there?"_

"_These men, these men were selling jewelry, but they are not from here."_

"_Elijah what is she talking about?"_

"_I saw them sire as well, they seemed like foreigners."_

"_Ah, the Persians perhaps."_

"_Persians?" Salomé questioned._

"_Yes, I suppose that they would travel here. We are friends…allies and we worked to together to secure peace and the welfare for both our countries."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No, no sweetheart. You're just too young to know. One day you will understand. You will understand Egypt and everything that it holds. We are enemies, but we do have differences. Someday, this land will call to you. It is in your blood, like your mother." Salomé held a perplexed expression. "No need to worry now young one, in time you will recognize it. Someday..."_

Abruptly the sound of a cry was heard and it startled Salomé from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she gently rose from the bed. Doing so, as she positioned one foot on the floor unexpectedly ball of fire came in contact with her room. She immediately panicked and screamed on the top of her lungs. They were under attack.

Swiftly she got to her feet and ran from her room to the hall, where everyone was awakened by the sound of trumpets and terror. From the streets, you could hear the piercing cries of the men, women, and children as they were being slaughtered. Before she ran to the balcony, all of a sudden another fire ball was thrown. The fire blazed unto the ceiling and there she ran as quickly as she could.

"Father!Father! Sheila!SHEILA!FATHER!" Her cries were strident, but could not be heard. "ELIJAH! RAMSES!"

No one answered her call, as the palace began to burn to oblivion. The sound of Osiris clapping thundered her ears. Rain began to fall, but the battle still went on. Elijah ran down the halls and saw Salomé and instantly went to her.

"What are you doing?" He said alarmingly.

"My room….Elijah, my room w…was b…b-burning and I…" She frantically tried to speak, but she was breathless and frightened. Everything was happening all at once and she did not know what to do.

"Say no more. Ramses!Ramses!" Ramses came from the mist as the Egyptians fled the palace. The screams increased as sounds of men falling from their houses and women were fleeing the walls of the kingdom.

"What is it brother?" He questioned as he ran to them with his sword in hand.

"Cover for me, I must see to her safety. Ramses looked at Salomé and saw her worried face. She looked helpless and he wanted to do something about it.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, can you cover for me?" Ramses narrowed his eyes at her and then looked back at his brother before answering.

"I'll do it. But hurry, and get her out of here!" Before Ramses left, Salomé quickly grasped his arm.

"Ramses? Forgive me?" Her eyes were gleaming and she was still the alluring princess that he had ever known. He took her hand and embraced her in a tight hug with his lips by her ear.

"I forgive you. Do what Elijah says." He immediately kissed her on the forehead and then took his post. Salomé watched him leave and then found herself looking toward the ground, before looking back at Elijah.

"You need to go to the tunnel, I cannot take you there. But I can safely get you out the palace." She shook her, not wanting to believe his words.

"Where is my father? Where is Sheila? W…Where is everybody?"

"Salomé, remember what I told you."

"But I don't want to go. Please, don't make me!" She persisted.

"Remember what I told you." She reluctantly agreed and then took some clothes from a room that her handmaidens once had that was not on fire. She changed almost instantly and took a bow and several arrows with her.

Elijah led her to a safe place out the tunnel, but as she ran darkness covered the sky and she could not see him anymore. Lightening broke out into the sky, causing the ground to shake. She fell to her knees, but got back up and ran. Her whole body was drenched from the hard rain, but she kept going. She looked around for the tunnel and found herself lost. Soon, the clouds began to move and light was shone.

A Persian took his sword and was about to plunge it through her, before she evaded him. She kicked him and watched as he staggered back. She quickly positioned her arrow on her bow and shot him in the heart and watched him fall to the ground. She felt her blood race, but she kept moving. She saw the blood of innocent Egyptians at her feet, and the fire that consumed her kingdom. Death rang in her ear and all that remained was her last memory of being Salomé.

They came like a swarm of bees and hovered around temples, houses, and streets. Their swords slit throats, sliced bellies open, and shut eyes close as if they never were opened before. Women ran as stampedes of hyenas. They ran, fleeing the center of danger. Salomé ran with all haste away from sheds of blood, the cries of help, and the shelter of her people. She could do nothing but run. Run like Elijah told her to do. _You don't think, you don't stop._ Salomé ran until she reached the place. There she saw all her handmaidens and Sheila. They bowed towards her as she entered in closer. She looked around for her father, but could not find him. Sheila stepped up.

"Great one, we must go," she said.

"Where is my father?" Salomé asked persistently.

Sheila stayed quiet for a minute, unwilling wanting to bring pain.

"He stayed behind in the palace."

"What? Why would he…" But she knew. He would never leave his country, never.

"There is no time. Elijah told us what we must do. We have others who wish to escape as well." Salomé used the strength she had left and made the effort to let go and move on. She had to; otherwise she would be dead at this point.

"Then let us go and remember that Egypt will always be our home. We will never turn our backs against it." They all nodded silently and Sheila stood right behind her. Salomé opened the door and took a torch in her hand. "We must follow this tunnel and we `must hurry."

As she was the first one to enter, she gradually sped up the group by going further ahead of them. Clutching the torch tighter, she was determined to see all of them safe. Nothing and no one was going to take them away from her. She left Elijah and Ramses out of her mind and began thinking of ways to survive. She knew once they reach the river, they and to devise a plan to. They would not be safe and both Elijah and Ramses would be dead.

She could not help but pity them for making her do this. When wall she wanted was to be home in their arms and to say goodbye to her father properly. Now she could never say goodbye to him, for she was long gone and she would never know if he was dead or alive. She wanted to scream once more, but how could she? She was holding the last of Egypt's descendents in the palms of her hands. They were in her care now and she had to be the leader.


	14. Chapter 14: Safe Haven

_**Chapter 14: Dahamsha**_

_Three Months later _

Had the war ended? Did the gods fight again? Had father died? Salomé continued to pester herself with questions that led to no answers. She had to know, but was it worth to risk her life and that of her people as they adapted to their new lives in Dahamsha; the quiet and tranquil city where no sign of violence was heard. She paced around the hall once more in her night gown searching for some explanation to keep sane.

Salomé gathered some papyrus from the table and some ink. She began the letter she wanted to write her brother a month ago. She wrote her words down as she spoke them aloud, so that the spirit of Isis could hear her prayer.

_"Send no more envoys to Egypt, for no aid would be necessary. How can one save, when there is no need of rescue? Egypt is gone my brother. Oh sweet, blessed brother save me from this burden that weighs heavily on my conscious. I cannot let Egypt go without one last breath that I take in this land. Shame has consumed my heart, for I know one thing that I held dearly. This was a decision I had to make suddenly, even as now I hide my people from my enemies. I cannot write to you as often as I could for the circumstances present, but brother you must come. Fight the demons that have tried to conquer our land, __**our kingdom**__. Those barbarians who wish to destroy all that father has created. I will not die a coward's death, but you must come yourself and save what is left of our home, of what I had to fight for in my own way. Live another day, my sweet pharaoh."_ She signed the letter, _with love from your darling sister…Salom__é._

Salomé had nothing to fear, not even her life. She was too concerned about this letter falling in the wrong hands. Salomé traveled with her people across the desert, reaching to the nearest passage to find a route across the Nile. She had to send this letter to England and prayed to Isis that it will land in the hands of her brother. She knew she could not hide the fact that she had not thought of Henry. But she was only a mere, innocent child that came to the English Court, where those days were glorious.

Now, if he was to see her now. Ha, here the daughter of Isis that resembles a mere commoner with dried up blood and dirt across her face. No one, not even a servant could be worth a single pound of gold, even in the presence of a most humble and noble King. She said to herself, that he would not even rescue her. Salomé needed a sign to restore her lost hope and faith in the world. And then the words of her father entered her mind, _"Salomé, you must find a destiny of your own that is undiscovered even by the gods who watch over all. For you are the daughter of Isis and mine."_

"Sheila?" She called out her servant. Sheila quickly arrived and bowed at Salomé's presence.

"You called, Salomé." Salomé merely nodded and held out her hand.

"Come hither, Sheila." Sheila walked closer and sat beside Salomé.

"I must ask a favor of you Sheila, because I trust you. You have served me well and I could not have asked more for a servant and a friend. You are a part of my life, someone I will never forget."

"What is this favor you wish to ask of me?"

"This letter that I hold in my hand, I need you to deliver it personally to my brother. He is in England, and you must travel there."

"My lady, but shouldn't I just send it off."

"No. This letter could be intercepted and put us all at risk. You must go immediately and find my brother and bring him home. I cannot give Egypt away so easily. We have hidden here for a month. Who knows what the Persians could be planning against us? Take these two letters. One is to give to my brother. The other is for anyone who stops you. Also take this letter as well." Salomé took out the letter she had kept hidden. "My brother has never seen you and to prove that you are sent from me."

"I will not fail you, great one."

"I know you won't. My prayers will go with you as Isis lays her hands upon you." Salomé placed a small kiss on Sheila's forehead before she was about to leave. Sheila bowed and left. Salomé held unto her necklace tightly.

* * *

><p>Sheila had obtained a horse and rode off into the desert. She needed to follow the route of the Nile that will guide her to the Red Sea. She rode off every day and every night. She slept through the night and was up, before the sun had crowned over Egypt. It was hard task, but Sheila had the will to make it through.<p>

Sheila was anything but a servant to Salomé. She had learned how to speak English and benefited from Salomé's teaching. She was a true friend and was loved truly. But when she was with her parents, it was a living hell. Things were unexpected and Sheila tried countless times to hide the shame. Her parents were brutal and cared nothing for her.

But she instead opened up to Salomé. Sometimes, she felt that she should envy Salomé. Salomé was a princess that had everything. She had rich and appealing clothing and a face that made men melt right in front of her. Sheila dreamed to be just like her. She wanted the confident attitude, the sway in her hips, and the sound of her seductive, but charming voice. But the one thing Sheila wanted was love. To be loved by someone who sees you for you. She wanted to understand what love is and how to build it. She wanted that more than anything. But how can she? She would probably served Salomé, until her death. Nothing could change that, but the gods. Her fate rested in their hands.

It took six days to travel across the earth less desert until she reached a dock near the Nile. She stepped off her horse and saw two ships loaded with stacks of food and animals. She saw several men and women gathering their belongings and their children as they boarded on the ships. As she continued to walk closer, she saw someone who looked like the captain.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the captain?" As his eyes fell on her, she stopped breathing. His polished skin and brown glistened in the sunlight. His toned and bare chest symbolized his strength. He was about an inch taller than her, but he held a mysterious look on his face that read danger.

"Yes miss, are you in need of travel?" He responded clearly with a different accent.

"Y…Yes, h…how far do you go?" She hesitated.

"We make lots of stops miss, but the distance is to Alexandria. There you can take a trade ship that would lead you to those European countries. If that's where you are headed."

"I am. May I join you then? Or is there a price?" She flirted discreetly.

"The only price that would guarantee your travel fee would be your name," he taunted, winking his eye at her.

"I am Sheila and you are?" She bantered.

"Captain Khai is at your service," he bowed before her as she stifled a giggle from her lips.

"Thank you, Captain Khai." She walked on with her horse, but then he stopped her.

"Let me." She handed the reins in his hands and stepped aboard the ship. Captain Khai brought her horse aboard and then handed it back to her. The crew men reported to their duties and the captain had taken his position at the helm. Then, the ship began to move and set sail across the Nile.

The blanket of night came upon them and soon the men and women started to fall asleep. Sheila looked around and still saw the captain at the helm. _Isn't he tired?_ She thought. She stood up and walked to him. She found him intriguing, and was surprised by his actions earlier this morning.

"You are not from Egypt, are you?" She asked softly.

"But you are, am I right?" He turned his head towards her and she showed little emotion.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"You didn't answer mine?" He smirked.

Before she replied, she eyed him down and said, "I asked first."

"I'm from a small city in Persia."

"Then you must hate me," she admitted.

"Why should I hate you?" He inquired curiously.

"Because I am Egyptian and your people destroyed my home."

"Thebes?"

"Yes," she whispered quickly.

"I don't hate you Sheila, I hate my people. For over centuries they have thirsted to reclaim their empire and your country stood in the way. But they're idiots and selfish monarchs who want power and glory."

"I am confused."

"Of what?"

"Of what you believe in or claim to say."

"I believe that everyone is created equally, regardless of where you're from or who your allegiance belongs to. I have no grudges against anyone. I am just a simple Persian, trying to make a living."

"I want to believe that you are a Persian, but you do not sound like one." He chuckled.

"Ha, you are quick to catch one. I am half…half-Persian, half-Egyptian."

"Well, that explains a lot. You seem to fit in between the lines."

"What can I say? My father fell in love with an Egyptian, and he told me that she was the most gorgeous creature that a man could die for. He told me that one day, I'll find her and she will…well you probably understand what I mean."

"Have you found her yet?"

"I think so, although she took me by surprise today."

"Oh, did she?"

"Hmm yes, I'm just wondering when the time comes when I can be able to reach her when she gets off this ship. I don't believe I will ever meet a girl just like her."

"Well, let's hope you find out sooner than later. I'm sure you don't want her to escape so easily."

"You need your sleep. You must have been traveling for a long time."

"I can manage, besides you need more sleep than I do."

"I am the captain. I think that shows some sentimental value to you."

"Then you don't mind, if I stay up with up with you, _captain_."

The crescent of the moon struck high above them, and beamed down the waters of the Nile. Sheila was in for a journey and it appeared that the gods were making it an interesting one. She shivered from the breeze and he opened his arm for her to snuggle close to him.

* * *

><p>Salomé hoped and prayed that Sheila's journey was safe. The days seemed to fade away slowly, and Salomé felt as if she was still dreaming. She still wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She knew her brother was the only hope, but she had to wait. Hopefully, the months would roll along where he would be here in no time.<p>

She kept thinking where she went wrong and what she could have done to prevent all this. She walked the streets of Dahamsha, thinking and watching as the clouds thickened above her. She could not find an explanation for it. She did not seem to regret kissing Ramses; after all he had changed like her said. But what if he had died? It was no use of believing he survived, it had been three months since she heard a word from Thebes. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet.

She stopped walking and felt footsteps behind her. But when she turned around, nowhere was there. She continued on and then heard the same footsteps again. Then she ran, clutching her shawl. The clouds covered the over the moon and there was darkness across the land. Everything was pitched black. Salomé breathed in heavy and rose to her feet.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled out. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" She scanned around, but could not see a thing.

"Your face says otherwise," someone whispered close to her ear. She lashed out her hand, but it was caught and she was thrown to the wall. The moon reappeared and she saw a dark figure walking close to her. She slowly picked herself from the ground and took out her pocketknife.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Come back to Thebes and no one shall harm you." She looked around and saw many like the dark figure approach her.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME INSTEAD, PERSIAN!" The dark figure chuckled and said, "Well, I guess will have to do it the hard way, won't we?" He attacked her and threw her on the ground again. She kicked him, and placed the knife under his neck.

"Any last words," she whispered. He snatched the knife from her grasp and slapped her to the ground. She was left unconscious and the dark figure removed his mask and took the knife and threw it to the side. His men gathered around him.

"Take her back to Thebes. Tell your men to burn Dahamsha. There will be no survivors."


	15. Chapter 15: The Mission

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But only my characters._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: The Mission<strong>_

Sheila awoke to the sound of chattering amongst the travelers. Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw that she was lying on the deck, wrapped in a blanket. She rose up and saw the sun peak over the pyramids. Stampedes of wild animals trotted along the sand, like men across a battlefield. She had never traveled this far from home…ever. It was nice to be some place, where it was new and exotic.

"You are already up! I didn't think you would be awake so soon," Sheila blushed slightly and looked down at her feet.

"What happened last night after I fell asleep?" She inquired.

"You started to drift, and then I felt something heavy on my shoulders. I guess you're wondering where the blanket came from." She shook her head.

"Not really. Tell me why you are so nice to me." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the rail of his ship.

"Can't I just be nice?" He answered back, but saw her expression. "I guess I want to be nice to you. Has no one been nice to you before?"

"Some- not all, particularly men. Sometimes, I'm not too keen when their mask comes on and they hide away all that they can."

"There are men who are like that, but Sheila I'm not. It must be hard to trust men on your account."

"Frankly I just forget they exist. I can't depend on them."

"Can't or won't?" They stared into each other's eyes for ages. Her eyes lingering on his pupils like a raindrop clinging to a leaf. She searched for some truth in his words; she even tried to search for his soul. In truth she did find something, but it was so strange. This man, although dark; can come before her and show his true colors. She hardly expected any of this. However, she felt like the apprentice, unable to clarify her senses. Soon, she realized her mission and knew that if anything should happen; only her duty would come first. She was the first to break the eye contact and the awkward tension.

"Captain…can we continue this later? I'm quite famished form the journey," she said meekly, avoiding his eyes as much as possible. He noticed the way her hands tensed up, and the cumbersome sound of her feet.

"Of course," said he. He watched her walk away slowly. His eyes never left Sheila. He smirked to the corner of his cheek. Yes, she did enchant him, just like his father said an Egyptian woman would do. But he was puzzled. He knew she would be hard to convince, but that was journey he was willing to find out.

* * *

><p>"How far are we?" asked Sheila, as she walked by the steps to see him carving a horse.<p>

"We are making our first stop to Asyut in the afternoon. Give or take, about three more weeks, we should be in Alexandria."

"The journey seems so far away," she exaggerated, looking up at the clear, blue sky.

"It's not that far."

"Is that for your son?" She asked, anxious for his reaction.

"I'm not married, if that's what's troubling you to ask me," said he, gritting his teeth.

"That's not the question I asked."

"No it was not, but you implied it." He looked at her smiling, but she turned her back to him. "It's for my nephew. He lives in Asyut. My sister takes care of him. He's smart boy, though he tends to be troublesome. "

"I'm sorry. I keep misguiding you. I feel sometimes that you're not who you say you are, and that one day I will regret meeting you. I feel like this is all an act. No truth."

"I can say only this to you. I don't care what problem you have with men, but not all of them choose to be wretched fools and without any dignity. Those who have slander and persecuted you, I'm truly sorry. But, this is who I am Sheila. If you can't understand that, I don't have much to say to you anymore. I understand how you feel, but you shut yourself away from world that you believe can hurt you so easily. Your still living, isn't that something to be a least thankful for."

"You make it sound like it's so easy to shut myself completely. That what I've been through can be judged as nothing. My life is not your life. So do not compare your duty to mine. You and your ship can do as it pleases, but I will do what I have to do."

"My ship?" said he.

"What problems could you have that can compare to mine?"

"So, you are saying that you have more problems than I do?"

"What problems do you have? Tell me, I'm all ears." He waited for a moment, allowing her words to sink in.

"I don't think it concerns you, because I can't spill my guts to someone who shuts hers." With that, Sheila watched him swiftly run up the steps. Her brow quivered slightly, but she wrapped her shawl around, and walked the deck. How could he say that? He was right. She did shut herself from the world. All she had was hatred for men. They have done no service to her. She didn't depend on them, which is why she chose to forget they exist. Despite how often they appear in her life. She knew the only happiness she could get was from Salome. She was the key to her life, the door that opened for opportunity. She was loved, loved like no other.

The ship docked at Asyut, but Sheila stayed on board. She had no money, and she was full from lunch. She sat down in a little corner, thinking. She was hoping that Salome was well, taken care of. She even hoped that her journey to Alexandria would also be well; despite her encounters with the captain. In fact, for the past hours he has been her mind constantly. His words were under her skin, yet she could not bear it. She did not want to admit that he was right.

Her family abused her and took away all the love she could have ever had to the world. She spent her time in the royal palace, trying to mend the pain and heal it. However, she did quite the opposite. She just hid it…all of it. It was a jar concealed with all her bad memories stored in the back of her head. She never wanted to open them, for they hurt her like needles when puncturing the skin. A shadow covered her from the sun, and as she looked up she saw his glowing face. He knelt down and looked at her. She was the first to speak.

"I was wrong to say such things to you. This is all new to me Khai and I cannot let go of my own problems. I…every pain I went though when I was young with my family I have concealed until know. I'm not sure what pain you have had, but I cannot compare it so. I…I'm not sure what to say."

"Then don't. I'm not expecting you to tell me everything. Sheila, you are… you are very different. And I can't stay mad at you forever. I am sorry to. I misjudge and overlooked you. I guess we both have pasts that are hard to reveal. But in time, I think we can be able to share them." He breathed in, still watching her.

"Have you given the horse to you nephew?"

"No, not yet…I was wondering..."

"Can I come with you then?" She asked eagerly, smiling a bit.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE WEEKS LATER<strong>_

Oh Alexandria! So lively and beautiful! After seeing the pyramids of Saqqara and Giza; there was nothing to compare it to this vast city of vitality. There was so much to do, yet so little time. Time had gone by like Khai said. And within each week, Sheila and Khai were able to bond and know each other very well. Not that Sheila told him of her mission, that one part she kept secret. But she grew fond of him, and was unable to hide it. But like the sun, she must go down. This was her stop and she had to follow her duty. She felt that the world had never come between them. Now it has, and she was going to be separated from him by 3000 miles of open water. Sadly she felt alone again. That now it was her turn to let go and not forget.

"When do we stop?" She inquired, as her arm enveloped in his.

"We'll be in Alexandria in a few minutes," said he as he was leaning on the mast. "You seem so anxious?"

"Do I? I hadn't notice," her answer was nonchalant.

"We may never see each other again," he persisted.

"I know."

"You are taking this very calmly?"

"I found it better to cry after I leave, than to start now. It eases the pain and helps me recuperate from everything."

"When will you be back?"

"In Egypt? I cannot say. My mission is not so simple."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"The world moves so slowly. I have no doubt that we will see each other again. But for the time being, you must not convince me to stay." Khai took her by her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Why? Why don't you just tell me? You don't trust me, is that it?"

"It's not about trusting. My mission is a secret, but it's not my secret."

"I can't let you go, without you knowing…"

"Khai please!" She pleaded.

"That I love you and I do not want to be apart from you."

"I knew you would say that. You're making this harder than I thought."

"Is your duty worth more what we have?"

"I love you. I love you like Nile, as she flourishes the land. I love you, no matter what can tear us apart. My love is for you is pure, but I have to let you go."

"_**ALEXANDRIA!"**_ Someone called out. There it was. _The city of wonders._ Sheila turned her head and saw all that she could have seen. Nothing surprised, but when Khai took her back into his arms and kissed her lustily and full of passion. He finally let her go, but she stood there confused. Not knowing what to do. A kiss like that left its mark on her. She set off and was the first to depart. She looked back, having no regrets.

Khai was the first man to treat her with such adornment; she knew she would never meet another man like that.


	16. Chapter 16: England

_**Chapter 16: England**_

Sheila walked through the halls of Hampton Court, clutching her shawl. She couldn't help but notice the strange people as they passed by. All of them were wearing strange clothing, unlike her. Even they had pay quite attention to her. One by one, she asked them to tell her where she could find the King of England. But none could say, some said that they knew not where he was. Sheila was out of time and she needed to find his majesty quickly. She continued to search around the halls until she reached a common room, where his majesty's guards stopped her.

"Commoners are not permitted here," one said.

"Please, I am looking for the King. Could you tell me where he is?"

"Commoners are not permitted here," he said more aggressively.

"I beg of you, it is an emergency! I must see the King." One guard held her arm and threw her to the floor. Sheila looked up and the doors closed. She banged on them restlessly, but to no avail. She slightly walked backwards and accidentally bumped into a noble, causing them both to fall to the ground. Papers had flown everywhere and the noble held an irritated expression on his face.

"Stupid girl! This is a palace, not a playground." With that he left to gather his papers and Sheila had solemnly let a tear down her face. The noble had reminded her of her parents and how they treated her like she was substandard to them…to him. As she was about to get up, two hands were instantly at her face. She was puzzled and gazed up to see a handsome, sophisticated man with sparkling blue eyes. He held a small, kind smile. She laid her hands in his, and he used his strength to lift her up.

"Thank you, you're very kind. I didn't expect much when I came here."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, I'm from Egypt. Could you tell me where the King of England is? I must speak with him. I have an important message to bring him."

"What is your name?"

"Sheila, and yours?"

"Henry."

"Oh Henry, could you help me please?"

"Follow me." Henry had led her to the common room where she was at a moment ago. He had went to sit on the two chairs and looked at her curiously.

"Henry please, there is no time for fun and games. I must know where the King is."

"Well, you are looking at him." Sheila furrowed her eyebrows and then curtsied immediately.

"Your majesty," she breathed. "I did not know it was you…I-"

"Say no more Sheila. What is this important message?"

"I must find Prince Akhenaten, he must know as well." Henry nodded and told his servant to fetch Akhenaten.

"Where do you come from Sheila?" The King asked.

"Thebes." Prince Akhenaten arrived and bowed at his majesty.

"Your majesty, you summoned me?"

"Yes, this young maiden has important news for us. Do you know her?"

"I do not your majesty."

"I come from Egypt your graces, with news from Princess Salome."

"Salome?" Akhenaten exclaimed.

"Salome…" Henry whispered discreetly, as his eyes widened.

"Yes, Thebes had been under attacked by the Persians. They have taken the land and now she hides in Dahamsha. I do not know how long she'll survive, but before I left there I heard some men talking about that the Persians know where she is and that she doesn't have a chance." Henry stood up, feeling queasy at the moment. He glanced at Akhenaten before walking to the window.

"Sheila, why did you not go back and warn Salome?" "Who knows what the Persians could have done to her by now?"

"I wanted to believe me, but she commanded me to come here. How else could I have helped her if I went back?" Meanwhile, Henry glanced out into the window and then a memory came to him suddenly.

_"Has the Prince sent a letter?"Henry asked._

_"He has your majesty. He wrote that he has returned safely and will be coming back to England shortly within six months or earlier," said the Cardinal. _

_"That's good news and of the gold he promised."_

_"About half of a million pounds and other treasures will accompany him on the journey. He also sent a portrait of his sister, Salome. He hopes that she can learn much from your majesty and from his court." Henry smirked._

_**"Show it to me." **_

_Wolsey took the tablet attached in the package and handed it to Henry. It held a frame that was adorned with stained-colored glass pieces. The center held a golden cloth, which Henry threw back gently, and there it revealed the Prince's sister. Her skin was a light olive color, with green eyes. Her hair was the hue of ebony, as golden trimmings were braided inside. Her lips were pale, but her complexion was exquisite. She was very beautiful for her age. He let his hands drift softly on the portrait._

_"The Prince had said she was a jewel."_

Henry let a tear fall down his face as the memories of his angel reappeared to him.

_"You speak with such passion with your words," he commented._

_"Forgive me, but I said too much already. Your majesty mustn't flatter me. Words of passion spoken from a woman are a wrongdoing of my own cause," she said, bowing her head in shame in downcast._

_"Don't ever say that in front of me again." He stated, in a hushed tone. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. "I want you to stay the way you are." She looked at him with a sincere look in her eyes. She kept a fixed face at him with wide-eyes and a soft smile. She looked back down and noticed that everyone was clapping. She and the King joined rather late, but better than never at all. She felt her eyes were cloudy and her face warm. All the while, Henry kept his eyes on her. _

"I must go your majesty. My sister is in need." Akhenaten said, as he turned towards the King. But the King did not move from his position. Akhenaten repeatedly called his majesty's name, but there was no answer.

_"Is your majesty in distress?"_

_"No. You were on my mind today. I could not erase what happened today."_

_"I could not either. What should I do?"_

_"Come here," he gestured softly waving his hand. Salomé walked closer and Henry knelt to her height. "You see this flower?" She nodded. "Smell it." She breathed in the aroma and it smelled of soothing. "What is it?"_

_"Lavender, I presume."_

_"Good. Take it and set it next to your beside. It does the trick. You shouldn't have to worry about me on your mind tonight."_

_"Is that an offer?" He chuckled soundly and picked the lavender and placed it in her hands._

_"Go back bed." He placed his hands on her shoulders and lingered a kiss on her forehead._

"Henry?" Henry turned around, slightly embarrassed, but was able to compose himself back together.

"Akhenaten, take some of my troops with you. Bring back Salome here…swear it."

"I swear it on my father's grave." Akhenaten bowed and left.

Sheila walked closer to the King and said, "My princess cared a lot for you. To prove I am who I say I am; she gave me this letter." Sheila took out the letter and placed it in his majesty's hands. His majesty immediately opened the letter. It was the last letter he wrote to Salome, just before he began his reformation of the church. "She never gave up and hoped that it was not the last goodbye. But the circumstances are clear your majesty, that she may not care as she did before."

"She still cares Sheila. Why do you think she gave you the letter to give to me?" Sheila's face was puzzled, but then Henry grabbed her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Give this kiss to her Sheila, from me. May God protect her." Sheila curtsied and hastily went out the door to follow Prince Akhenaten. When she left, Henry went back to sit in his chair and he sulked in it. His head had leaned back and he gazed at his ceiling.

He sighed unwillingly and said, _"Salome, what have you done to me?" _


	17. Chapter 17: Captive

_**Chapter 17: Captive**_

Salome was held in the palace captive by the Persians. They had found her in the streets of Dahamsha and brought her back to where she will meet her fate. She did not think about what they were going to do, or what punishment she will receive for evading their forces.

"Princess Salome, may I introduce you to our master and King…Ramses the fourth."

Her expression was mystified. Words could not form from her lips. Ramses came forth and her breath hitched. She was mortified by his presence. Her eyes widened in anguish, as she felt a sting of pain erupt in her body. There stood Egypt's traitor, Ramses; who was beloved by the people, and by her father. Everything was happening so fast, that she needed to take a breath. He was the last person in Thebes she wanted to see, and now that he was in control he could command whatever he wanted. He had dominion over her as well.

"Salome, you're safe?" he said gently, walking closer to her.

"You! How could you!" She said, without hiding the tears of hate as they cascaded down her face.

"Even I was surprised you were able to hide for so long. I often forget that you are the daughter of Isis. Naturally, we knew you wouldn't be able to leave the country, because someone would have recognized you. Even your people had so much trust in you, you could not abandon them. The guilt would have been unbearable."

Now, her Egypt was gone into the hands of the man she dreaded. He bamboozled all of her family. Before, his loyalty to her was misguided and ambiguous, but she saw where his allegiance truly lies with.

"Answer me. Why did you do this?" She demanded. "Where is my father? Where is Elijah?

"Don't be so sad, I'm here now. I will take care of you. I promised you I would…remember." He tried to touch her face to wipe the tears, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! You are not enough of a king to touch me!"Instantaneously, he slapped her back, hard on her cheek and she collapsed to the ground. Salome held her hand to her throbbing cheek, and as she looked up, she cursed him in her known language. One of the men was about to whip her, but Ramses stopped it.

"Hold your whip! I will deal with her impudence. Take her to my chambers; I believe I'll be able to calm her down." The Persians chuckled thunderously and she was infuriated by his remark. She stood up and the guards led her down the halls of the palace. Everything was different; she could not recognize her home anymore. When she stopped, she had to be pushed to keep going. She thought that maybe they treated their women like this. She also thought how Ramses was able to betray them, even though he was beside her months ago, until he ran away. He could not have ransom me, for him to become their King. Unless…

Suddenly, she was pushed inside a room and the door was locked.

"You bastards!" She kicked the doors, but she did nothing but hurt her foot. She turned around impatiently. The sunlight was bright enough for her to see where she was. She was in her father's old room. His books and study remained, but his bed had been tainted and things were scattered around.

Her temper was enraged and she took vases and worthless artifacts in her hands and threw them to the wall or on the ground. They shattered into millions and millions of pieces. She was overwhelmed. In her mind, she was dead. Dead and unable to feel any emotion, except death. She had already experience pain, misery, and lost over the course of this war. It had begun to make sense. Ramses was a spy and he fell in love with her. He wanted her and the only way he could have was through patience, the destruction if her kingdom, and a war she could not win. She lost and not even the gods could prevent this from happening to her.

She sunk to the floor and hugged her knees and began to sorry for herself. She could not help herself. There was no more hope. Then she remembered what he said to her one the night she refused to dance for him. _**"I have no competition between what is mine and you are mine." **_Those very words…they haunted her. She wanted to shove them down her throat, but instead she needed to embrace them. The life she knew was gone, for a new chapter of her life was only beginning.

She heard the doors rattled with keys inside and then wrapped her arms around her to await her fate. The doors opened, but it was not Ramses. A pair of handmaidens appeared with some clothes in their possession. They curtsied at her presence before speaking.

"Princess Salome," they said united," King Ramses commands you to wear this attire for the celebration he is having tonight. He will be honored by many guests and wants you dressed properly by us." Salome walked closer and gazed at the attire. She scoffed. The attire was indecent and purposely out of order. Not only was it no proper, but it disrespected her virtue. She knew that some parts of her body would be revealed and she dared not to wear it. For it would bring shame upon her name and her children for centuries to come.

"He also says that your milk bath will be prepared shortly. He remembers that you use to smell of lavender and many spices he cannot recall at the moment."

"You may tell his majesty that I decline his commands, because I have received a terrible headache and I wish to be alone to absorb all that has happened."

"I had a feeling you might say that, among other things." Ramses entered the room, clapping his hands together. "Surely, you have already become aware of who is in charge now."

"I have, but besides the state of affairs I do not feel well and that attire is highly inappropriate for me to wear for your guests. Or let's just say for your women-fucking barbarians."

"Leave the garment here and check on the bath. I wish to talk to my _whore_ in private." The maidens left the garment on the bed, curtsied and made a swift departure.

"How dare you call me a whore! How dare you!"

"Isn't that what you are? You have danced before men…countless men. What is the difference?"

"The difference is I do not sell my body in front of intoxicated slugs such as yourself, in ridiculous attires like that!"

"It seems that we do not understand each other. You are mine, my slave, my whore, my whoever or whatever if I choose to regard as such. I have the authority now, and just because you are a princess by divine right, it is immaterial to me. You are my captive, and I will enjoy every pleasure I have to force out of you." Salome eyes became harsh and cold. "I said to you once before, you will be my wife. You will come to me whenever I call you…_remember_."

"It seems I'll be doing a lot of remembering now that I am here in this…this... "

"Home?"

"This is not my HOME!" She scowled back at him. "Not with you in it, traitor!" He scanned Salome down, before circling around her.

"Whatever I may be to you is by your own account. For now I am Pharaoh and you will obey what I instruct."

"As far, as the Gods will allow you are not pharaoh," she mumbled in a hushed tone.

"You really believe that your father is alive all this time?"

"It does not matter, you must be recognized as the next pharaoh inline by the priests and so far your army killed all the priests."

"I need no priests to make me pharaoh." He gathered the attire and stood in front of her, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"You did all this…all of it just to have me? Well fine, I hope Anubis takes your soul and burns it." He threw the attire in her arms, while ignoring her remarks.

"I think I'll enjoy you later this evening. I'll send the maidens back for you." He sauntered his way out and closed the doors. She threw the attire on the ground and paced around the room. She was thinking…thinking very hard on what to do. The maidens entered back in and led her to the bath room. Everything was the same as before. Her bath room remained unscarred, pure, and sterile. Her fingers glanced on the granite stone.

"Soft," she whispered discreetly. She watched as they sprinkled the lavender petals in the milk bath and added more warm milk.

"Would my lady require us to remove your clothes?" One of the maidens asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Salome inhaled the scent and removed her ripped and tattered clothing off her body. Her right leg was the one to step in first, and then the other. She swam over to her favorite spot and leaned against the tile. She took the sponge beside her and cleansed the grime off of her. She had to lift her legs to reach to most hard, but delicate places. She scrubbed her underarms and then her breasts. When she was all done she stepped out and walked to the fountain to rinse her hair, with fresh, clean water merged with other aromatic spices. She took a soft towel and dried herself clean.

The maidens brought over her attire and she took it willingly and they helped her put it on. The breast plate was off her shoulders and hooked around her chest. The skirt hugged around her bottom half of her body that covered her woman hood and her bottom. It had openings on the side, which went from her hips to her feet. She had long golden earrings, with bangles on her wrists, and a tiny crown on her hair. The maidens painted her eyelids with a gold and blue hue, as well as her lips were painted a pale pink tinge. She was ready to go.

Before she entered, she could already hear loud music, noisy boasting of the men, and the chimes that the women were wearing. She entered the throne room, through the Pharaoh side where Ramses was waiting.

"Look at you, Salome. Just look at yourself. It's as if this war had never happened."

She looked at him, through her piercing, emerald eyes. Not saying a word to him. She had already said enough to him. He gently grasped her arm and laced it around his. They walked to the center of the room, to the seats that were reserved for them. They sat cross-legged, on soft pillows. Salome looked around; in her eyes she saw nothing but shame. Men, barbaric men were passionate with women in front of her. Making love and adoring kisses in her face. Women had laced their legs around the men, and moaned out in pleasure. It was disgusting.

"You must be hungry," Ramses said, interrupting her thoughts. At that moment, food was being served with wine.

"Not at all," she napped. Suddenly, she did not feel hungry anymore.

"Don't exaggerate! Yo have been running for months. Eat." He commanded a servant to bring more meat and fruits to their table. She looked at the plate before her and felt his eyes on her. She sighed as she picked up a harmless, small grape a put it in her mouth. Ramses smiled in content, and continued watching her.

"Could you stop watching me?" She clamored, rolling her eyes at him.

"Why? I am entitled to do as I please," he answered indolently. "My sweet, don't put so many frowns on your face. It's not healthy.''

"Why? I am entitled to do as I please," she retorted back, pushing her food away. He scoffed and brought a woman over and flirted with her. Salome was sick of all that has happened and begged to leave this party and this nightmare.

"You know, as hard as I am trying to make you happy. You still resent me. Why?"

"Did you know that you are still the insufferable man I have known? You haven't changed, not even when you place that crown on your head. You are still the same," she mocked.

"You always have something to say against me, don't you?" He stated. "If only I hoped that you would change.

"Why should I? You ruined my life, I could never forgive you. Besides you may have won the battle that you had to fight for so long. You won't win the war. Take my body, my virtue, everything, but you will never have my heart. That's one thing you've tried to conquer all this time. But you will never have it."

"No my sweet Salome, I'm going to have all of you. Nothing will be left behind. I will have it, if I have to force you for it."

"You are wasting your time. Remember, we use to do this once upon a time…long ago. If I had known what you are now before, believe me I would have done something about it."

"And yet you can't do anything now, because, I have the power to do this." He pushed the girl away and stood up. "MEN, I PROMISED YOU THAT IF YOU HELPED ME CONQUER THE UPPER KINGDOM I WOULD LET YOU SEE THE WOMAN WHO TOOK MY HEART AND ENCHANTED ME WITH HER HIPS. SALOME WILL NOW DANCE FOR US!"

"Ramses, you…" She was cut off, as he pushed her to the vacant floor. He clapped in grandiloquence and gestured for music to play. Her eyes were fixed on Ramses. She had the opportunity to give him what he deserved. She gathered herself and sat cross-legged in the middle of the room. She eyed him conspicuously, as the music began to play in her favor. She taunted him, as she moved her entire softly, in a sensual manner on the floor. She was careful not to raise her legs too high, but that did not stop her from dancing provocatively.

Soon as the drums had entered, her hips swirled voluptuously. It was not forced, but a chance for her to have him begging on his knees. She was remarkable! She had enchanted the entire room, with the swerve of moves that had her swinging on ropes and spinning passionately in front of Ramses himself. If she was his whore, she wanted him to eat his words.

Ramses had his eyes glued on her throughout her dance. He had wanted this moment for eternity and she was giving it to him. He found himself drawn to her since the last time she danced for him. She was beyond the goddess she proclaimed herself to be. She had spirit and life, and above all passion. A woman, who had the same desire as a man, was a goddess in her own unique way. When Salome spun in front of him, he inhaled her intoxicating fragrance. Every move hypnotized him, in a way he could not explain.

The music was surely coming to end, but it that moment she ran gracefully towards the throne chairs. Her hair fluttered around her, as if a breeze had infiltrated into the palace. Her body was like a snake, slithering and bending all over the chairs. Her legs crossed over as she slid to the ground and then formed into her last pose as the music died down to its last note. The audience before Salome clapped vociferously, as she tried to regain her breath. All of a sudden she found her opportunity and ran swiftly from the throne room.


	18. Chapter 18: Rape

_**Chapter 18: Rape**_

Unknowingly, Ramses had followed her behind her. He grasped her arm tightly, and twisted her in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He questioned.

"Leave me be Ramses. You've already put so much shame upon me." She tried to break free from his hold, but he did not loosen. "Let me go, please. How much damage could you do to me?"

"You forget I own you. If I shame you, it's only because of your disrespect to me."

"What is respect to you?" She countered back. He had said nothing, but only dragged her forcefully. "What are you doing?" She quickly asked, as he led her down the halls. He pushed her into the room she was once in. Her mind was perplexed, until she watched as he locked the doors and cleaved off his shirt. She gasped and backed away slowly as he treaded slowly towards her.

"That night, of nights long ago; I craved for something greater than my life. But you refused me, like many I have put before you."

"I refused you because I knew death was not upon me and that I had…"

"And?" He interrupted, frightening her. "I'd loved you, ever since we knew each other. But you could not see that, could you."

"Ramses, you're making a grandiose mistake. I would rather lose my life than my honesty. I beseech you to take that from me, unwillingly."

"Unwillingly, you say? I desire you and you still refuse to see."

"I refused, because I do not want you. I never wanted you. It's you who failed to see."

"Is it another, hmm?" He gazed at her intently. "Elijah is dead. Or is it that English king, I've should have known. Do you think he actually might care about you? You were just a mere child when you met him. He didn't even send your brother to help you in your most unfortunate situation."

Imperatively, he clutched Salome in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around herself, shielding away from his hold. He threw her to the bed, ready to pounce on her, but she moved quickly. However, she did not get very far. He grasped her arms and held them above her and straddled her hips, as his body hovered over hers. She tossed and turned to no avail. His grip was tightly positioned on her. He trailed kisses from her neck to her bare stomach. She flinched from his touch, as it felt like a porcupine trying to make love to her. He kept one hand to hold on her arms, while he let one free and trailed his fingers on her smooth and soft skin. His fingers traced up her inner thighs and higher.

Salome's eyes widen and her leg reacted by thrusting his most potent place. She immediately felt the release of his hold as he groaned in anguish. "Damn you…you stupid bitch!" He rolled on his side, trying to lessen the pain. She scrambled off the bed and rummaged frantically and tried opening the doors. She kept her eyes on him, until she did not anymore. She glanced back at the bed, but he was nowhere to be seen. Until, a hand grabbed her neck and slammed her to the wall. His eyes were bloodlust with anger and she tried to release his grip from the loss of air. Her back was sore and she watched him through her piercing eyes.

"You brought this on yourself," he whispered egregiously. His grip loosened, but he took one of her legs and positioned it on his right hip. She spit in his face, and he slapped her harshly letting go of her neck. She hid her sore face in her disheveled hair, but instead he grasped her face in the palm of his hand and passionately kissed her. He held her hands to her chest, but kept his body tightly closed to her, leaving no gap, not even air to separate them at last. His tongue battled with hers, and his hands impatiently grasped her face. Her hold released and ran her fingers through his hair, giving in. She moaned unwillingly and as he did. She opened her eyes and noticed that Ramses was induced by her willingness.

She let this charade continue for a little while longer, before tightly grasping his hair and pulling his hold off her. All of a sudden, she punched his face with her elbow, kicked him in the stomach with her knee, and clockwise kicked him in the face until he fell to the ground. She quickly ran away, before being tripped by him. Her ankle was aching, but she managed to turn around and crawl on her knees. She begged for something to give her leverage, anything that could be useful to her. There, in the darkness, she saw a sword. It was hanging on the other side of the room. She wanted to reach it, but it was too far away. But she tried, crawling as fast as she could. She only was moments away, when she was grabbed by the hips and placed over Ramses shoulders. She was thrown back on the bed and shivered. She could not do anything anymore; for she felt the fatigue and the hope grow cold.

"It's useless to fight anymore. I suspected you to be a challenge, but now I will have to take you by force." She sauntered up as he undid his pants and slid them down. There, he stood bare naked and crawled on the bed. He took her leg and raised it above her head. She gasped immediately as his hands trailed her skirt and lifted to reveal her hidden possession.

"I promise you, that it would only hurt a little." He unclasped the breast plate and caressed her soft and tender breasts. The skin felt silky and mellifluous in his touch and he began to suck the passion out of her. Salome prayed silently to Isis and fainted out of despair, for her life was over. She felt no happiness; for she was dead, and had no use to stay alive for very long. Now she was shamed for all eternity.


	19. Chapter 19: The Plans

**Chapter 19: The Plans**

"NEVER AGAIN!" She yelled and threw him off of her. Such strength had suddenly appeared from the melancholy tears that dried on her soft face. He fell relentlessly off the bed and unable to gather what had happened. _Isis had given her power._ Salomé gathered her skirts and covered herself, feeling the adrenaline creep inside her body. Her knees staggered and her breathing quivered as she was slowly moving away. Ramses stood on his feet and looked at her. She gazed back at him and looked into his eyes, seeing only dissatisfaction and turmoil.

"Why do you…_resist_ me?" He said, only above a soft whisper. Her throat was dry, but she did not speak. She lifted up her head, high with pride. He scoffed at her, and when he made a step towards her the door was instantly opened. A servant came in and gasped slightly as she noticed that Ramses was naked. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouted, turning his head.

"I'm sorry great one, but one called Dahanen is asking for you." Ramses looked back at Salomé and then left. Salomé took in a breath and fell to her knees. Thank the heavens, for they had spared her fate. _Who knew what Ramses could have done? _Salomé went out the room, headed to hers, and secretly locked the door. There, she felt a great breeze. The wind had danced into her hair and her garments.

The following morning, Salomé woke up and found herself lying on the floor. There was knock on the door and she cautiously went to open it. It was the same servant girl, who saved her from her entrapment with Ramses.

"Princess Salomé, King Ramses summons you to the throne room. But, first he wants me to help you get clean and put on something that pleases him." Salomé, still undetermined on what to do, she followed the servant.

As she walked into the room gracefully, wearing nothing too revealing, she saw him lounging near the grand table. His hands trailed the decorative fruits that adorned the table. He looked up at her as she entered. There was no expression on her face that he needed to comprehend. But she looked strong, stronger than before. He brought the sweet apple to his lips and continued to stare at her. Salomé watched as he approached her slowly, and yet she did not move a muscle. She arched her eyebrow and just watched him. _He was too cunning_, she thought.

"You summoned me…_my lord_," she said, icily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It has come to me that I cannot make you do the things I want you to do. You have disappointed me Salomé, and I feel I must I find a way to get through to you in order to get what I want." She scoffed and watched him pace around the entire room.

"_I've disappointed you?_ And what ways will you try to get to me. You've tried your best."

"Yes, but I was not thinking. Perhaps, I needed to think in a way that would be beneficial for both of us. Then I thought about it and said to myself, if there was a commitment, a bond, _a covenant_ between us…neither you nor I could ever break that bond," suddenly Ramses tone began to sound very dark and he smirked wickedly, as if he was about to win his own game. Salomé was puzzled by his riddled, until something clicked and her eyes widen.

"_Marriage_…" she whispered to herself. He came beside her and looked into her eyes.

"By Egyptian ritual, of course. Then as your husband, you would do as you are told."

"You cannot marry me, my father…"

"Your father has no say in how I run my kingdom," he said demandingly.

"_Where _is he?" She demanded. Ramses laughed, and sauntered back to the table.

"Why should you worry about him Salomé? Sweetheart…your father planned for you to marry me all along. Why should you go against his better judgment?"

"Because…if he had known the lies that was spilled in his ear and in his heart…I would have never, ever, ever met you. Ramses…you are a fool and you will die a fool!" She shouted breathlessly, trying to hold in her tears. She could not believe what was happening. She could not explain or even wonder what was going on.

Ramses was always amused by her fiery spirit, "Why fight destiny, my love?" He instantly grabbed a glass of wine and downed it with one gulp. "I must have you and if so I must play by your rules. Last night would have been incredible, but it hurt me to see that you were not satisfied. I must wed you instantly, so my lust can be satisfied."

"You disgust me!" He immediately set his glass down and walked over to her. Salomé lifted up her skirts and ran, but he grasped her elbow and spun her around to face him. He pushed her to the wall and held her there. His hands entangled themselves in her hair. He gazed into her eyes, and softened. She was the god's own creature, beautiful and wild.

"You are not aware of the spell you have me under, my sweet. I cannot bear to stay away."

"Let go of me, Ramses!" She squirmed around in his arms, but his hold would not budge.

"I will have you once and for all, my dear. There will be no more running. You cannot keep up with this charade any longer."

"Watch me; I will wear you out before you ever lift a finger on me."

"I will look forward to that, when I have you bounded and shouting my name in ecstasy. No man will ever love you the way I do, Salomé." He trailed his fingers down her cheek, but she hissed at him moved her head to avoid his gaze. Irritated, he took her chin and said, "Know this…no man shall come between your legs, but I. And I will enjoy that very much." He left her and she watched as he walked away in the opposite direction.

As if by a sound, everything was done as Ramses decreed. Tapestries and columns were built in honor to the Gods and to this wedding. Lotus flowers adorned the great hall as hundreds of workers decorated every inch of it. Salomé watched them from afar, watching them prepare her wedding. Actually, it felt more like Ramses wedding than hers. She desperately tried to avoid this at all costs.

Now Ramses will have complete control over her and she will never be free. She tried to think of a way to escape, to find someone to prevent this from happening. She got down on her knees and begged Isis to bring Akhenaten home as swift as the winds could carry him. She could not live with herself and the thought of Ramses taking advantage of his advances towards her. Even if she could escape, Ramses would hunt her down and find her. She thought of Elijah, wondering where he was. Whether he was a part of this whole plan all along or if he had been sent away and was never allowed to return back to Egypt. Nevertheless, he could not help her now.

Her ladies that Ramses gave to her as an early wedding gift presented her with gowns of Ramses' choosing. She knew very well, that he wanted her to look ravishing and beyond men's appeal. Salomé cursed her beauty. It was a woman's blessing and a curse. Salomé was wrapped in a white cloth that showed little of her womanhood, even though she was still very young.

The sun began to settle at its resting place. Salomé made ready for her bed as the thoughts of today awaited for her tomorrow as she had to accept her fate, and her new beginning. She succumbed into a deep sleep, where she was panting and running.

_The crackling sound of thunder erupted in her ears. She ran across the desert of the valley of kings. There horseman watched as she tried to escape, but they charged after her. She could not stop, not now anyways. Their horses panted, but were not close to fatigue. Salomé on the other hand felt the scorching sun above her head and fainted. She rolled down the sand dunes, until she stopped. She could not move, and the men hurried towards her. One lifted her up and noticed that she look deranged and unlike herself. _

"_Salomé," one called her with a voice so familiar. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his blue eyes. "You're safe now sweetheart. I won't let him hurt you," Henry whispered._

_Tears escaped from eyes as she reached up to touch his face. He felt gloriously real. He kissed her on the forehead and led her to his horse. He set her on the saddle and climbed up to sit behind her. He held her in one arm, while holding the reins in his other hand. "Let's go home." She never felt so happy in her life. Her heart was rapidly beating. The words that escaped from his lips gave her so much joy, that she reached up and kissed him fully on the lips. He was surprised by her action, but then gave in to her._

Salomé woke up instantly and looked around her. The dream made her feel so alive, as if tomorrow would never come. Her hand clasped her necklace. It seemed like forever when she felt the warmth of her mother's spirit. She desperately needed her mother's help. Salomé had the choice of marrying Ramses that would ruin her chances of happiness or waiting for Henry to give her all that she wanted from him. All she had was hope, but was hope going to save her tomorrow?

Salomé had no reason to fear Ramses, but if she refused him once more, would he spare her lightly? She decided not to think about it and wanted sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, since time ran slow here in Egypt.


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding

_**Chapter 20: The Wedding**_

"Please stay still great one!" said a servant impatiently as she was making the finishing touches in on the white gown. Salome gazed into the mirror where a woman like herself glowed with golden powder skin. Her eyelids had a pinch of blue shadow and the sigma of Egypt's throne on the corner of her left eye. She stood beautiful, with her ebony hair flowed down her shoulders and a golden headdress was positioned on her head. Her lips were scarlet as blood, and it reminded her of the men who died to keep her alive. She turned away from the mirror and walked to balcony.

"Great one, we have not finished your dressing. Lord Ramses…"

"I do not wish to care…get out of my sight!" She yelled, agitated. They quickly rushed out of the room and she continued to look out at the sun. Its rays rose quickly, spreading its light throughout the land. Some say it has more freedom and it appears. She was getting married tonight, when the sun sets. It seemed so far away, but she knew it was not. She could not help but dream what life could be with Ramses. She tried to stop, but it was useless to avoid it.

Was it the Gods' decision that they wed? Did Isis believe that she would be happy with Ramses? Salomé was so confused. She was afraid of making the wrong decision. Even if this was her path, should she take it? Her mind was battling her heart. Is it right to marry someone you do not love? Salomé did not want to give up hope, but what more did she have? By tonight, she would lose all hope, because nothing would Ramses from taking her.

"Great one," said the servant. "The ceremony is about to begin." Salomé nodded and walked out of her room. Tears overflowed in her heart and in her eyes. She was the making the biggest mistake in her life, and she did not know what to do. She felt helpless, because there was no one to help…no one to save her from this fate. All was lost, and Ramses would win.

She saw aisle, and as the music played she walked. She watched as everyone stood. There were people that she did not know that attended her wedding. The priest had stood near the throne and so did Ramses. He gazed at her, for today was day she became his bride. A tear cascaded down her cheek as her life was thrown away. She walked closer and closer to her fate and Ramses took her hand and led her. They stood side by side, as man and wife should.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of Gods and the people of Egypt; to witness this royal marriage between our King and Pharaoh Ramses and Salomé; the daughter of our late Pharaoh Amenhotep." Salomé quivered as she realized truth. Her father was dead and Ramses was at fault.

"If anyone wishes this couple should be married, then speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said word, not even at that moment. But something stirred in Salomé's blood that made outburst for a good reason.

"I do!" She exclaimed, ripping her hand from his grasp. The sounds of gasps in the audience had alarmed Ramses, as he looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She punched him in the nose and quickly ran down the aisle, but only to be stopped by his men.

His men dragged her down the steps of the hidden dungeon. She had never been or seen one, because her father forbidden her to do so. He once said that it was ghastly place, with corpses that rot for centuries and it was the place where a person would go insane. They unlocked a cell and brought her in it. She watched intently as Ramses slowly made his way in, leaning against the frame, and holding a whip in his hand.

"Why Salomé? Why do you continue to fight me? What is it that drives you to despise me and never fully give yourself to me?" She refused to answer, which made him more aggravated. He walked up to her and took her face in his hand. "Come, come and tell Ramses why you feel the need to be disobedient." He let go of her face and slapped it hard. Her plump cheek was scarlet and still tingling. She looked up at him through her disheveled hair and whispered hoarsely, "You…took… everything from me. Ramses, you took away my wonderful family, apart and my kingdom…which holds dearly to my heart that you have destroyed and ruined for the years to come. But you'll never have me…the one thing you wanted most of all of this. You'll never get it, not even if you force me. My body is the key to immortality, but the Gods have rejected your offer and so you have to suffer with my disobedience."

"You already lost, why don't you kill me? Save yourself form all of this misfortune. You have gold, wealth from a thousand leagues. Why do you suffer?"

"Because…I want you more than I wanted anyone Salomé. You are at my very soul…tormenting me. I dreamt of having you since I saw your face. And I wanted you to love me, the way you did with Elijah. But I can see that the Gods…and you do not agree. And so, if I cannot have you, no one will."

"So, for that you locked me away in a dungeon?"

"Well I certainly cannot have you making love to any other man besides me…especially that English King you were so fond of." She showed no emotion towards his last statement, as he started to walk towards the exit.

"I thought you loved me, but you would rather see me locked away…forever."

"I cannot kill you Salomé; I rather let fate take its course." Her breath hitched. "If I kill you now, what good would it do?"

"I hate you! I always have…and I always WILL! She bellowed kicking and screaming in her high, octave voice.

"I am a tolerant man Salomé, you of all people know of my intentions. When you disobey me, I do not take it lightly. Until you come to your senses, I will release you. But for now, I will let you rot. I will let you watch your skin lose its color; your perfume will smell of an odor than will blend with this stench, your hair will no longer be ebony, but gray and filthy, and above all the beauty that lies within you will be but a memory to me and…to you. This is what you have chosen. No mere mortal will come to an ugly woman and then Isis will see what a fake you really are. How disgusting you'll look in month's time? I cannot bear to watch." He paused for a moment. "Although, I cannot truly leave you without all the ingredients…you will need." He snapped his fingers and his men turned her around, where her back was facing him. She did not anticipate what he was doing, until she felt a sting on her back that made her scream like never before.

"That's the scream I wanted you to do, when I wanted to enter you. As I wanted you to feel a pleasurable feeling than pain itself, you rejected it." He brought the whip again to her back and the sound of lightening hissed. Her garment was ripped with strips of holes and her blood seeped through. Before he raised his whip once more, he was knocked down. A man, with a beard had strangled him with his whip. The men holding Salomé let her fall to the ground and went to help their king. Salomé had little strength, but turned around and watched as the man tried to fend himself off. The two men fell to the ground and only Ramses was left.

Ramses looked into the man's eyes and whispered through his teeth, "Elijah." Salomé was only inches away, when she heard that name. "Elijah?" she breathed. Elijah lifted his brother up from the ground and held him to the wall. Salomé had exited the cell and closely watched.

"I thought you were dead brother," said Ramses, nearing death from the blood that seeped from his neck. "Now you take her away from me."

"She was never truly yours. You've known that all along." Ramses chuckled and then said, "But is she truly yours, when she belongs to another." His eyes had closed and his body went limp.

"Elijah? Is it truly you?" Salomé asked, as he turned around to look at her.


	21. Chapter 21: A Prayer Answered

**Chapter 21: A Prayer Answered**

"It is you!" Salomé said, as she hugged him. She was so happy, but the pain on her back stung and made her winced.

"Salomé, what is it?" He asked, with concern holding her gently.

"It's my back, Ramses…he," her words faltered and then she fainted. He hoisted her body up and carried her bridal style.

"Say no more, we have to get out of here." Elijah hastened up the stairs and out of the dungeon carrying Salomé in his arms. As he exited, he saw all Ramses' men defeated, with their swords to the ground. There were hundreds of troops that had surrounded the palace and Akhenaten stood forward.

"Where is your King?" He bellowed. Elijah came out of the distance and Akhenaten saw him. "Salomé?" He desperately took her from the stranger's arms.

"Ramses is dead my Lord," said Elijah.

"Elijah, thank you. Send these beasts to the desert, where they will rot for eternity." His troops did what he commanded. All of the Persians were pushed and sent to the desert as for their punishment. Akhenaten knelt to the ground and let Salomé's body rest on the floor for the moment. Sheila came forwarded and saw her princess. She went to Akhenaten and saw the marks on her back.

"Who did this to her?" Sheila asked, as Akhenaten examined it as well.

"Ramses did it. Luckily, I was there to save her before more damage could be done. She fainted awhile back."

"Elijah, take Salomé to her room and come back. We must talk." Elijah nodded and immediately carried Salomé and headed in the direction of her chambers. 

"Sheila," said Akhenaten, "Follow him and cleanse her wounds. Let me know when she wakes up." Sheila followed and met Elijah as he settled Salomé on her bed. Before he turned to leave, Sheila touched his elbow.

"Elijah, we thought you were dead," she whispered.

"I thought so too Sheila," he said, holding her hands. He left and Sheila began preparing an ointment to heal the scarred back.

Elijah went back and saw Akhenaten pacing around the throne. Elijah came in and bowed at his presence.

"Elijah, tell me exactly what happened here?"

"I do not know where to begin. What did Sheila tell you?"

"She only gave me minor details that are no importance to me. Her subjective view of the war after her and Salomé escaped and when she was told to find me."

"Well after Salomé escaped, I thought maybe the battle would lessen. It didn't unfortunately. I found my men useless and driven to insanity," his voice was filled with morose. "They fought as hard as they can, but it was not enough. The blood of our kinsmen was everywhere. Ramses was nowhere to found…I thought he was dead. And I was left alone…all alone. I'm not a fighter Akhenaten, I'm a coward. I ran when Egypt was no more. I couldn't save anyone, so what was my purpose? Salomé was safe, I thought."

"What about my father?" Akhenaten asked, with pleading eyes.

"He elected to stay behind. I tried to persuade him, to tell him that Egypt was coming to an end. Our kingdom was burning to the ground. Our kinsmen dead like the Gods, but in agony. He wanted to slap me for saying such words. But he was right, I had given up. I had given up." Tears came from his eyes. "But he died an honorable death. I cannot say where he is, but he is amongst the great kings who reigned on this throne."

Akhenaten placed a reassuring hand on Elijah's shoulder. "I do not know who I am anymore. I thought Ramses was my brother…but I didn't know he would become my…enemy. I killed him. I killed my brother. I…killed him. For what? For what he did to her? Salomé deserved better, something she cannot get from me."

"She'll need you here Elijah…stay for her sake."

"Why? I cannot stay…I do not belong here. I bet Sheila told you all about us."

"She said little, knowing it wasn't her place."

"I love Salomé…I still do. But she doesn't love me. She may say she does, but she does not know what she wants. I cannot give her everything, because I will only be a burden to her."

"You are the man who saved her life!" Akhenaten said. "What more can you expect from her?" _Ramses words had replayed in his mind. "She was never truly yours. You've known that all along." Ramses chuckled and then said, "But is she truly yours, when she belongs to another." His eyes had closed and his body went limp._

"Nothing but happiness…something she has to find out on her own." Elijah walked away slowly, knowing his lost.

Sheila had taken off the clothing Salomé was wearing and spread to ointment on her back. Salomé was fully awake and felt the stings. She held the cloth over her breasts.

"I'm sorry great one."

"It's alright Sheila. Is my brother here?" Salomé asked.

"Yes. I will bring him when I am finished with your back." Salomé nodded.

"Did you see the King of England?" Salomé asked, interested.

"Yes, he is as handsome as you've described."

"Younger?" Salomé inquired, turning her head.

"He acts…as if he is younger, but he is not too old," Sheila replied, reminiscing her encounter with the king.

"When I met him, he had to be around twenty," she admitted shyly.

"I think…h-he is older than that or so."

"I suppose. I'll be younger than him though." Sheila finished up and set the remained treatment on the side.

"There all done, you shouldn't have a scratch. Soon it will be good as new."

"Thank you Sheila." Sheila remembered something and suddenly kissed her princess on the forehead.

"What was that for Sheila?" Salomé asked, perplexed.

"The King told me to give it to you." Salomé looked at her for a moment, before turning her head to the empty balcony. "I will send for Akhenaten now." Sheila left the room, and Salomé took the mirror that was beside her. She gazed into it, looking at her reflection. After doing so, she dressed quickly, wrapping herself in a blue fabric. It went straight down, covering her body completely. She walked to her dresser and was about to open it before she heard the sound of her brother's voice.

"Salomé." She looked up and saw her brother. He embraced her and held her like he did before when she was a child. "I thought you were dead," he cried.

"I thought so too," she whispered, clutching her brother tighter. She shed a tear down her cheek. They had found each other at last. She will never be alone anymore. He looked at her from arm's length and saw that she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Her childlike features were gone and the sound of her voice softened. It was strong, but still as sweet like honey. She resembled their mother, same nose, same lips, and same eyes. Those emerald eyes that sparkled would joy. He hoped that Ramses had not sucked all the joy from her.

"You have more beautiful, Salomé. I hardly see the child you once were." She was still in a state of shock. Seeing, hearing, and feeling the touch of her brother. It was like a dream, but she did not want it to be. "What is the matter?"

"Somehow…I still think this all a dream. That you will disappear and I'll never see you again." Akhenaten held her back in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Salomé this is real, as real as we both want it to be. _**I**_ _**promise you, I will never…ever leave you again**_." He looked at her and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

He held her in his arms as he led her out of her room and into the throne room. Elijah and Sheila were nowhere to be found. Everything was being reconstructed and rebuilt by Akhenaten's command. Salomé was seeing her home, the palace being brought to life. Salomé walked to the inner circle of throne room and gazed at the picture of the god Horus.

"Brother, who will take control of Egypt now?" Akhenaten leaned against his father's chair

"I will have to take control naturally, but not for a while. I have to finish some of business in England."

"More business?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well yes and I am certainly not leaving you here unprotected."

"Then where will I go?" She questioned.

"England," he answered without a doubt.

"Why?" She asked blankly. He assumed she would be overjoyed by his news.

"It won't be permanent Salomé, but it will be safe. Also, Henry requested me to bring you."

"Henry? The King?" she asked, and saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "It's been eight years since I last saw him."

"A long time I presume." He walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, he'll be so happy to see you…alive that is and well."

"I doubt that I am still his favorite." Akhenaten chuckled and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"You are still his favorite. He thinks of you…often. But I'm afraid he will be getting married soon and his bride-to-be does not like competition." Salomé narrowed her eyes. Her brother noticed this. "Are you alright?

"No, I'm fine…just tired."

"Go and get some rest…you'll need it." She nodded and headed to her chambers. Everything was a blur to her. When she settled down her bed, she anticipated sleep. But it seemed to have come in a different form.


	22. Chapter 22: A Solemn Day

**I do apologize for not updating soon. I have been busy with schoolwork and other obligations. But thank you so much for the reviews and your compliments. I love you guys! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: A Solemn Day<strong>

Screams had been heard all around the palace that awoke Akhenaten from his deep slumber. He heard the cries of his sister and immediately hastened to her room. As the doors of her chamber were opened, he went swiftly to her beside and tried to wake her up gently. He shook her shoulders, but tears cascaded down her cheeks before the emerald jewels looked back at him.

"Oh Salome!" He cried and pulled her into a loving embrace. Salome clutched onto her brother, like she did when she was a child. Digging her fingers deep in his hair and breathing softly as her head laid on his chest. "Salome…what happened? What frightened you?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. She released him and lied down onto her pillow. Flashes of her nightmare reappeared to her. She could not believe it was happening or what happened for the matter. She was never going to be fully rid of him. _"Ramses," _she whispered. Akhenaten heard her, yet he felt unsure of what she said.

"Ramses? Ramses is dead." Salome nodded her head as she stared blankly into space.

"Yes…and yet he is still there brother…haunting me," she said discreetly, looking side to side. She turned her head back to her brother and rose from her pillow. "I'm frightened."

"You have nothing to fear," he stated reassuring. She looked at him and sighed. "He cannot harm you."

"Stay with me?"

"Always." He hugged her again and kissed her hair. Tonight was going to a long night. A night Akhenaten would never forget. Akhenaten wished he knew the reason why she said _Ramses' _name. What was his purpose, when he was already dead? He wished he knew that answers so that he could comfort her. Sleep could not come to either of them. And when something is held dearly at Salome's heart, it is harder to let go and move on.

When morning approached and Salome was resting quietly, Akhenaten left her room, and commanded that a bath be prepared for him. He nestled in his bath for about twenty minutes and dressed. In his heart, he knew leaving alone was a grave mistake. He had to find a way to protect her and ensure his care upon her. He made his way to the throne room; unknowingly did he find Elijah perched there. His old clothing was replaced with fine linen. His face was shaven free. He seemed calm and peaceful.

"Good morning Elijah…" Akhenaten said, while yawning as he entered the room. From his lack of sleep, his eyes seemed dull and red. Elijah looked at him and grimaced a bit.

"Same to you Akhenaten." Elijah paused for a moment, as he watched Akhenaten sulked into pharaoh's high chair. "No sleep last night?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head.

"That's strange. I thought you might have gotten a nice rest from your long journey."

"I would have, but Salome had a nightmare last night."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes…she seemed so distressed from it."

"What was it about?"

"_Ramses_." Elijah quickly turned back to the balcony, and looked into the city.

"Is that all she said?"

"Yes…though I felt that she wanted to tell me more, yet she did not." Akhenaten was puzzled. He knew what Ramses was capable of. From the day they met, Akhenaten knew he was not to be trusted. Now that he was gone, what more could he have done to affect Salome? What was his purpose in her dreams? Revenge? Elijah thought about the same things, even though he knew his brother longer. He knew that they always had a rivalry against one another for the affections of Salome. Although Elijah could not bring himself to admit, but he at least suspected what Ramses could have done.

As brothers, growing here in the palace, they couldn't help but to be drawn into Salome's beauty. After all, she was a jewel. She still is, Elijah thought. Elijah wanted her so much, that he was afraid Ramses had the ability to cheat his way through Salome's heart. Did Salome love him? He wondered about that as well. Would she still want him even now that he's dead? Maybe…

"My brother was many things Akhenaten, but I can't be sure whether he has a direct connection to Salome or not."

"Why would he have a connection to her?"

"In Persia, there are ways to…possess a person or attack someone in their dreams by having a link or a connection to them. There are many blood rituals involving certain necessities like movement…specifically body movement."

"Dancing?"

"Something like that and _one_ more thing?"

"What is it?"

"…Sex." Akhenaten stood up and stared at Elijah…hard.

"Are you sure?"

"I…remember at times when I had to look into Ramses room he had books and other works that dealt with possession or spiritual powers in the afterlife. It struck me funny on why he had the books or how he got them. They were written in Persian language and they had several sex positions in them. I questioned him once or twice, but he never gave me a straight answer. I feared for what he might do if he used it on a person."

"And you suspect that he used it on Salome?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is she could be in danger." Akhenaten eyes widened and immediately he left the room in search for his sister. He looked into her room and found she was not there. Frantically, he found her near the Nile River. It was the one place in the palace where only the royals were allowed. She was lying on a soft pillow watching the water and occasionally eating a fruit. She was all alone. Akhenaten stepped down the stairs and watched as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I've been looking for you," he said, breathlessly. "You come here often?"

"I would always come here…to think of mother. Father use to say she was like me; wild and free-spirited. She was also loving and kind." Salome looked down at her hands as eyes began to water. Akhenaten sat beside her and looked at her, really looked at her.

"She is so like you Salome," he paused and watched her eyes meet his. "I even see her in you. I remembered mother and her smile. Father said her smile would make you melt at her sight. She gave her beauty to you…her gift from Isis." He kissed her on her forehead. "We all loved her. She is forevermore the mother of this kingdom, of this country." Salome smiled happily, but frowned when she saw his expression change.

"What is it?"

"Salome, I need you to be completely honest with me. Did Ramses do anything to you that would justify your honor in any way?" Salome did not know how to react. She promised herself that she would forget that dreaded night. The night where she struggled against Ramses' touch. The night where she screamed from the top of her lungs so someone could help her. The night where she thought she had died.

"SALOME!WAIT!" She swiftly stood from her stop and tried to escape, but Akhenaten grabbed her arms before she went up the stairs.

"Let go of me brother!" She protested, squirming in his grasp.

"Not until you tell me what he did to you. This could save your life Salome," he pleaded to her.

"No…" she shook her head. "No…it would ruin me."

"What did _he_ do?" Immediately Salome stopped fighting and broke into tears when Akhenaten embraced her in his arms.

"He….he…tried to rape me," she whispered in his chest. Akhenaten cursed silently to himself. He looked up at her as her teary eyes met his. Akhenaten thought to himself, "Salome is so gentle and fragile, that it took one man to get into her skin, and destroy everything pure about her." Her tears came down like the rain on his shirt, as he nestled her back down to where she was sitting before he came. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her tears.

"Salome, don't cry. He cannot do any harm to you now." She sniffed as he spoke. "You were saved, that's all that matters now. Your alive and…well your safe."

"You don't understand, brother. I…I barely… survived. I cried out, I shouted, I begged to die. _He_ cornered me, _he touched_ me. I couldn't breathe at times, and I wish that I had died like father did."

"Oh Salome! You're so young and frail. The damage he has done to you is unpredictable."

"Damage," She scoffed, turning her head. "When I watched Ramses die, I felt a part of _me_ died with him." Akhenaten's brows furrowed and he was remembering what Elijah told him. "As if his whole goal of capturing me was to take some part of me with him all along. If he couldn't have me here in this life, then…"

"Then he would try to have in the afterlife," he whispered, but not low enough for Salome not to hear. She faced him and said, "What?"

"Salome, did Ramses give you anything or commanded you to do something?" Salome shook her head, but then began to think.

"He did…command one thing from me."

"What was it?"

"He said _dance for me, Salome_," Salome whispered.


	23. Chapter 23: Tears of Blood

**Chapter 23: Tears of Blood**

"Akhenaten, what is the matter?" Salomé questioned him, as he began to pace. What is going on?"

"Salomé, there is no doubt that the nightmares you had were by coincidence. I believe…well Elijah and I believe that he has form a connection to you. Instead of conquering you, he is finding another to get through you, by possessing you at night." Salomé held a quizzical expression, as her hand grasped onto her necklace.

"What you're saying is that Ramses had found a way to get to me?"

"Not yet, but we are assuming that is his goal."

"Even in the afterlife…" Salomé mumbled under her breath as she turned her head towards the Nile. "How is it possible?"

"In truth, I do not have the answer. Apparently, Ramses has done some research on a few rituals to entrap his victims in their sleep. When he commanded you to dance, it must have sent a signal to the spirits, but I am not too sure Salomé." Immediately, she looked back at him, aggravated.

"Then what do we do about it? I cannot go every night to bed, dreaming of Ramses, seeing his face. I cannot afford to miss any sleep, knowing that he has put me in this curse of his."

"I will try my best to see what can be done." He said and walked over to her, gently holding her by the shoulders. "Salomé, worry not, I will find a way." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and made a swift retreat. Salomé dared not move, nor look back. She watched as the sun was perched high above the pyramids, as the daily workers were constructing upon it. She blinked her eyes, and sighed softly. She was surprised to find out Ramses' motive, but was it worth the effort?

She knew he was never going to stop, but she never thought he would steep so low. She couldn't believe that the gods allowed him entrance in her mind. She wished he was alive, so she could kill him herself. She wanted to do it the first time, but Elijah beat her to it. Was it ever going to end? Talking of Ramses irritated her and it infuriated her whenever his name was mentioned. The mark he left on Egypt was a sore one, one that would take years and years to heal. As she was about to leave, an unexpected face appeared at the door.

"Elijah," she breathed. He nodded, bowing at her sweetly, before entering the room.

"It's peaceful here…like old times." Salomé walked back to her spot, silently. "I never expected to find you alive. I always thought…I knew you were safe, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it." She looked at her feet, sadly, knowing the pain he must have felt when he saw her again.

"I…I couldn't believe it either. I wanted to be free, but I couldn't make myself believe it."

"When I heard you were capture…at first I didn't want to go." She frowned slightly. "I wasn't being a coward, but I was afraid I lost you. I knew about Ramses and what he did. I know him very well of what he would have did to you. I…he was not keen on sharing." She walked to him and whispered in a soft tone.

"What do you mean by that? You obviously don't believe that _I_ could have…"

"I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT SALOMÉ…I KNOW!" He yelled aggressively. She was taken aback by his tone, and just looked at him as he seemed to have calmed down. "It's okay if Ramses did what he did, I know I was never good enough from the start…and" At that moment, she slapped him hard on the cheek. He looked at her skeptically.

"How dare you? How dare you insinuate anything between your brother and me? You're no different than he was." She swiftly hastened out the room, leaving a confused Elijah.

Salomé ran to her room, locked the doors, and leaned against it. It took only a moment, before tears fell from her eyes and her sobs were so sudden, as she began to break. She wished she would wake up from this nightmare. She hated everything, everybody, including herself. This was the one side she tried to avoid, her walls from tumbling down. If she wanted to weep with such sorrow, she would weep tears of blood.

Love healed no wounds for Salomé. Death is what she really wanted at this point. Who was ever going to love her the way she wanted to be loved? To treat her in the way she wanted to be treated? To find happiness after so much hurt and despair? Sometimes, Salomé wondered what was wrong with her. She glanced up and looked at the mirror before her. The reflection of her beautiful face scared her, and the tears continually cascaded down her face like rain droplets. _There is no beauty, than the beauty that lies inside. _


	24. Chapter 24: Preparations

_**Chapter 24: Preparations**_

_Spring 1524_

The old days were gone, and the new were a challenge. Nevertheless, Salomé knew how to handle them. She decided to release her anger on a new kind of hobby, self-defense. She knew that there would be a time where men like Ramses would want her, so she wanted to equip herself. Over the months, she learned quickly and gained muscles. She learned the basics of the sword, and how to attack without a weapon. But her most famous one was the bow and arrow. It took long for her to acquire aim, but she did. She needed to find her strength inside, in order to overcome her challenges. The preparations were being made and all her clothing and necessities were packed for the trip. This was it…her last day in Egypt. She was leaving to England, to be safe. Although, she knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she felt compelled to go. Consequently, this was her prayer to Isis, and she knew she could not delay fate. The nights of rest had been unkind to her, and Elijah's presence only makes it worse. She needed to go…it was the only way.

She looked through the piled as a new set of ladies gathered all her things and packed them. Sheila examined each cloth and held it to the princess to decide whether to keep or give away. The past months, Salomé gave away more cloths, because of the guilt she was harboring in her heart. She knew she owe Egypt, and cloths were not going to cover it. This way, she saw as an opportunity to partially gain their forgiveness.

"Sheila, how much more is there to pack?" Salomé asked, examining her room that was vacant from the lack of clothing.

"This is the last trunk, Salomé." She said, as her newly assigned bodyguards carried her trunk out.

"Well, it seems we have everything accomplished then," Salomé said. She walked out of her room, and entered her bath chambers. When she entered she saw Elijah in it. Of a sudden, she shrieked at the top of her lungs, and shut her eyes. "What in the name of Horus, are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath, what does it look like I'm doing?" He replied arrogantly.

"Who told you to take a bath in _my _bath chambers?" She inquired, arching her eyebrow.

"Who said I couldn't?" He asked sarcastically.

"Get out," she said, through her gritted teeth.

"Well, when you're gone who will command me from taking a bath in here?'

"You have five minutes to remove yourself, or my guards will," she retorted.

"Salomé, why do you have to be so…so Salomé?" He asked, twirling the wine glass he held in his hand.

"Elijah, take my advice. I don't care how you do it, I don't care what you do. Just get out!" With that said, she left and walked down the hallway to find her brother. She found him sitting on the throne, ending his meeting the council. She found him deep in thought, as she sauntered towards him.

"Yes, Salomé?"

"Why is Elijah in my bath chambers?" She questioned.

"Why is that a problem?" He asked, uninterested.

"Because Akhenaten, that is my bath chamber. It is very sacred to the goddess Isis. It is forbidden for a man to be in it, unless requested by my orders."

"I apologize, I let him use it. Salomé, there are more important matters on my mind than Elijah using your bath chambers." He said impassively. Salomé's temper was boiling and about to burst.

"Eight years…eight years later you come back here to order me around. You come back here to set your own rules. I never blamed, I never hated you…but brother you are walking on a dangerous line. You and Elijah need to stay out of my way, is that clear?"

"You think I'm here to order you around? I'm here to protect you Salomé."

"Protect me?" She scoffed. "Why? Eight years ago, you could've care less about me."

"That's not true. You know that's not true," he defended himself.

"Really? So, how come you spent so much time in England than your own home? Hmm? Question me not, brother. I know the lengths you have done to guide me, to protect me, to nurture me in the teachings of the new world." She paused. "I know it has not been easy with the sleepless nights and for that I am truly sorry. But I cannot allow anyone to be in my way. Father gave life to this kingdom; I don't need you or Elijah to screw it up!"

"We aren't trying to do that, Salomé," he admitted honestly.

"Good. Get him out!" With that, she turned her heel and walked out of the room. Akhenaten watched as she turned, and ran his fingers through his hair. Salomé continued to walk down the hallway in to her chambers, and found Elijah leaning against her balcony. Her room was orderly and all her trunks were gone. It was quiet as a soft breeze passed by. Her room was vacant, yet she came in audaciously.

"What do you want? You want to lie down in my bed?" She asked. Elijah turned around and smirked.

"It's a very tempting offer." Salomé crossed her arms, and walked slowly to her balcony, standing a few feet away from Elijah. "One, I shouldn't refuse."

"You obviously came here for something, so say it," she said coolly.

"Is it true? That you are leaving tomorrow?" He whispered.

"At first light, what does that got to do with you?" She answered arrogantly.

"I must apologize for my conduct earlier, it was not right and I should not have reacted in such a disgraceful way." She arched her eyebrow and looked at him. "Salomé...please do not go. I can't rule this country by myself."

"Akhenaten will be back soon, right after I settle in. You won't have much to stress about, it will only be a couple of months." Her reply was very nonchalant.

"And you think I'll survive?" He asked desperately.

"Believe it or not I have some faith in you," she commented.

"What I said…a couple of months ago…it was wrong," he said, solemnly.

"Isis, why do you do this to me Elijah! Why! Why couldn't you just ask me if I was hurt? Why did you have to accuse me of having sex with Ramses?" She demanded.

"Because I was twisted with jealously and I did not know how to ask you."

"But instead you hurt me," she replied.

"I did, because I knew I was unworthy to be with you after all this time."

"Yet, you assumed Ramses was the better choice?" She eyed him down.

"I didn't…well I wasn't…I could not bring myself to believe you were not harmed," he said, trying to save himself.

"Hmm…I feel so encouraged," she replied sarcastically.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, anxiously.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Just know this Salomé…you deserve better."

"I know. I know I do." She paused, looking back at the sky. "But, I'm not going to find him in Egypt."

"England then?" She whipped her head back at him, suspiciously.

"Maybe…or somewhere else," she whispered. She watched as he started to walk away.

"So this is it?" He said, standing at her door. She turned her head back around.

"It is." She sighed. "I forgive you."

"No you don't…but I just wanted to hear it."

"Elijah wait!" She cried out, but he was already gone. Love…no. Salomé wanted peace, and quarreling was never going to solve anything.


	25. Chapter 25: The Return

_**Thank you so much for those who have continually reviewed this story. I am highly encouraged and I love you all. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25: The Return <strong>_

It seems like ages, but the waiting was worthwhile. Salomé could not even remember the last time she was on a ship heading to England. It seemed like those eight years had disappeared and this naïve child has grown into a charming, yet exquisite young lady. It frightened her, knowing the flame she had burned out long ago was going to illuminate soon. A soft gust of wind rushed into her hair and her cloak. The spirits were there to guide her and protect her. Salomé was pleased to be going back, seeing her "second" home, but she was not as excited as she expected. She was afraid that after all this time; Henry would see less of her. Evidently this was true, as she had known Henry was always occupied. Salomé continued to walk around the deck, thinking about how things have changed.

Akhenaten was nearby the captain, when he saw his sister pacing around the deck. He smiled slightly, remembering their confrontation. He knew that it was not the last they'll ever have. However, he constantly worried about her. Now that she was older, he had complications about what to do with her. He was deciding whether to have her married or to make her the King's mistress. The thought crossed his mind once or twice, but he was not sure if Salomé was ready. All he wanted was for her to be happy. But it was too risky. Salomé would never be satisfied if Henry leaves her, and if she offends him, it would be her neck. Akhenaten tried to escape from these thoughts, but the sight of seeing Salomé's head on the block terrified him and sickened him.

The mist grew strong around them, and the clouds above hid the sun. Light was not seen, and perhaps they did not know where they were going. Salomé knew this journey was going to be a struggle, especially without Sheila, her most loyal companion and friend, who never let her down.

_They were passing by through Alexandria, when Sheila turned her head at Captain Khai, who look solemnly at her. Salomé noticed the exchanged glances and smile. Salomé nodded her head, and then called Sheila's name._

_ "Yes, g…great one," Sheila hesitated, slightly distracted._

"_Sheila, do you love him?" Sheila's eyes widened as she blushed furiously._

"_Why would my lady ask such a question?"_

"_Because…I care about you." Salomé took Sheila's hands. "Sheila, your childhood has been unkind to you. Now it's time that you take whatever happiness is left for you."_

"_But my la-Salomé I cannot leave you."_

"_Yes, you must." Sheila began to protest, but Salomé cut her off. "I know that I will never…ever find anyone like you Sheila. Deep in my heart, I do not want to let you go. But If I keep you, I would be taking away whatever chance you may have with him. You deserve better Sheila and I'm going to make sure you do." Salomé took out a bag of coins and handed it to Sheila._

"_Salomé, I can't take this from you."_

"_Well, I'm not taking it back," Salomé replied, shrugging her shoulders. Sheila looked at the bag and smiled._

"_Thank you…so much," Sheila said gratefully. "You are too gracious Salomé."_

"_May Isis grant you with a prosperous life and a fertile Nile so that you may have many sons."_

"_May she do the same to you." Salomé hugged her friend, as a tear shed from both their eyes. Salomé reluctantly let go and kissed her on the forehead. She walked off the ship, with her brother waving back, as Sheila stayed on board._

"_You did a wonderful thing back there," Akhenaten said. Salomé sighed happily and looked back at the happy couple._

"_Everyone deserves to be happy. She needed him, more than me."_

"_Salomé, you most of all deserved to be happy, despite all that has happened."_

"_I know, but it seems like I am putting everyone's wished before mine."_

Things would never be the same without her, but Salomé knew that it was time. She could see in Sheila's eyes that love had occurred. It would have been selfish if Salomé took her away from the adventure, the comfort, the happiness that Sheila was entitled to. Salomé knew that Sheila deserved better and this was her moment to take it. Sheila would always hold a special part in Salomé's heart. There is no doubt.

"Land ho…" a sailor said. At the moment, Salomé whipped her head around and saw the mist surrounding green hills.

"England," she breathed. The ship anchored below at this very spot, and they had to travel by boat. Maybe she wasn't excited, maybe she was anxious

"Isn't it nice to be back?" Akhenaten whispered to her as they finally made it on land and stood outside of Hampton Court. Those same green emerald eyes that gazed upon the Hampton almost eight years ago, was reliving it once again. The same tapestries, flags, and other decorations adorned the great castle. Salomé was neither brave, nor frightened. She was calm, just calm. Isis granted her wish, but in all Salomé did not feel grateful enough to receive. The entire trauma she had went through the past months, haunted her like plague. Night after night; her nightmares grew more horrific and terrifying, that she could not escape them. Ramses was plaguing her mind and making her see things, she did not want to see. Even being back in England, did not help her at all.

"Salomé, you haven't said a word since we traveled. How are you?"

"Well, well as can be. I guess I am still waiting to be excited." Her tone was depressed and cold. She had no feeling in her words. Even looking at her now, Salomé was not Salomé anymore. The girl standing next to Akhenaten was not his sister, but a woman broken with no heart, no soul, and no _life_. She looked dead and from the sound of her voice, she felt dead.

"You do not have to see the King now, I can arrange for another time. You have just arrived and you are just tired from your journey," he suggested.

"Yes brother…I am tired actually," she lied. Salomé held her hand to her head, faking her fatigue.

Akhenaten seemed convinced. "I'll see that you get some rest." They walked through the halls and were led the way to a set of new chambers.

"Here is your new room. The King chose the best one for you," Akhenaten stated.

"Did he now?" She questioned, observing the room. She examined everything closely; the colors, the cloths, the luxury of the entire room.

"Of course, you are his guest," he said matter-of-factly.

"_Guest_," she said cynically to herself. How could she be a guest to him, when he forgotten to write to her? She thought to herself, _"All the letters that I have burnt led to no regret. I did what I had to do. Now he is only a memory to me, a mere memory of my unfortunate luck. He is dead to me, as I to him."_

"Your ladies will be here shortly, but the bed is here at your disposal."

"Thank you, brother. I do not know how to repay your kindness," Salomé whispered.

"Repay what Salomé? You are my sister; it is I who owes you. You deserve better Salomé, and I should have been there to protect you and father." She looked up at him and slightly smiled. He smiled back and said, "I must go and tell the King that we've arrived." He bowed and then left the room.

Salomé had returned and now she had to face everything again. Eight years ago; it seemed like a dream. Now that she was is here, nothing would be the same again. She was not a little girl anymore. She had to grin and bear these next few months and adapt like she had before. The gods were sending her on a journey, but hopefully this would be the right one. As Salomé walked to her bed, her fingers skimmed over the white linen. The King did not cease to surprise her. Maybe he still cared about her after all these years. It did not matter now; he would be signing a divorce and would be married within a month. She doubted that even in that amount of time; there was no way he could feel the same way after all this time with just one look from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you...<strong>_

_**dark-lelu**_

_**Courts of Love**_

_**Boleyn of Aragon 21**_

_**and the rest...:D**_


	26. Chapter 26: Behold His Majesty

**Chapter 26: Behold His Majesty**

A couple weeks have passed since their return; and Akhenaten was in the King's chambers conversing in private. Akhenaten held a wine chalice in his hand, as he leaned over the fireplace. Henry, dressed in his finest clothes, was sitting in a chair, drinking wine as well. Henry had not seen Salomé since she had arrived, but even in her absence has made him more anxious than ever.

"It's so good to have you return safely Akhenaten," Henry said joyfully.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Is Salomé…?"

"She is well, but very tired your majesty," Akhenaten answered. "She is trying to regain her strength and adjust."

"I cannot imagine how difficult it has been for her," Henry muttered. "In her honor, I shall present a grand feast for her."

"Do you think that is wise your majesty? After all…like you said it has been difficult for her."

"You are probably right, but I must find some way to give her comfort and let her know that everything will be alright."

"I am attending breakfast with her; maybe you can stop by and see her…if you want?"

"I will try…but Akhenaten, we must find a way to bring life back into your sister."

"A grand feast, like your majesty had suggested? Perhaps tonight?"

"Yes, I believe it will be most splendid." Akhenaten bowed and left the chambers swiftly.

**x*X*x*X*x**

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE AT COURT ANYMORE!" Salomé yelled as she threw a vase inches away from her brother's head. They had finished breakfast, when Akhenaten told her of the great news. He expected her to be overjoyed, however she was far from it.

"Salomé, please calm down," he reassured, panicking.

"Why did you bring me here in the first place? What was the purpose of bringing me here?"

"I promised the king that I would bring you here…you already knew that. This is your home now."

"Never….NEVER!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, taking a plate and throwing it at him. Thankfully, he dodged it and tried to run for cover.

"Salomé, please try to understand. Your nightmares are a disturbance to your lifestyle."

"They are nothing more but nightmares to me. I shall not go to this feast tonight."

"You will go. They king expects it," he demanded.

"And who are you…to tell me that I mustn't go?" She protested.

"The King has helped you and you should return his kindness."

"Really? Should I too in turn open my legs so that it pleases his majesty?" She retorted.

"Have you no respect for yourself?" She began shaking her head.

"All men; Ramses, Elijah, His majesty, even you are low and cruel and only care about yourselves. I knew I shouldn't have come," she muttered silently. Instantly, her doors were opened and his majesty came in.

"Presenting his majesty, King Henry," a man announced as Salomé curtsied low and her brother bowed as he entered Salomé's chambers. Henry greeted Akhenaten.

"It's been too long Akhenaten."

"You are right, your majesty." Henry tore his gaze away and stared a magnificent beauty before him. It seemed only yesterday when she came up to his legs, and now she stands bolder as ever. The word beauty could not be compare to Salomé with her light olive skin, her rosy cheeks and lips, and the dust of the stars on her emerald eyes. He eyed her wardrobe. She wore a nice Egyptian gown with blue wrappings around her shoulders and her arms. Her earrings sparkled like her eyes, and her hair was tied up in fashionable manner.

"Your majesty, "Salomé said, while rising. He walked closer to Salomé and gently took her hands in his.

"Forgive me Salomé; I was surprised to see you like this. When I heard of your captivity, I imagined you in a worse state than this. I keep forgetting that you're not a child anymore, but have blossomed into a beautiful young lady," He exaggerated, kissing her soft hands. "How time seems to pass by without notice?" Her heart melted and her knees began to feel weak. She blushed slightly and looked to the feet before replying back.

"I must graciously thank his majesty for allowing me to stay here in such a grand and extravagant room. I must admit I was not expecting too much," she lied.

"Nonsense, you are and will always be an honorable guest in my humble home." Salomé arched her eyebrow and smiled. "And a special person in my heart," he whispered, just low enough for only the two of us to hear.

"I thank your majesty," Salomé said and he let go tenderly and went on his way. Salomé breathed in and out and walked back to finished unpacking some things. Akhenaten watched his sister and then left. Salomé did not look up when he left, but silently cursed herself from doing so. Once again, after all this time he was able to soften her heart. She decided that she wanted some fresh air, and left.

She walked down the halls and exited the palace, entering the garden. She held her mother's necklace in her hand. She was pondering on how to avoid anymore contact with Henry. It was not like he was leading her on or something, but she wanted to end whatever seemed to stir up. He obviously may have some feelings for her and she needed him to correct that. But how was she going to do that?

"Oh! Excuse me…I did not realize I was the only one here," said a man with a young appearance. Salomé turned to look more closely at the man, and he seemed vaguely familiar…even his voice.

"Charles Brandon?" she asked.

"That's funny. Usually I know a ladies' name, before she knows mine….especially the beautiful ones." He winked at her and Salomé blushed.

"Funny you should say so. _I_ have been here before. And _I_…do remember _you_." She began to walk more into the garden and he followed after her.

"Do you really? Where did we meet?" He asked curiously.

"Here, this exact spot. I was bit younger though, much younger for a maiden. I was practically a child when you scared me." His mind began to ponder a bit, and before she knew it his face lit up like a lightning bolt.

"Salomé?" He questioned and all she did was nod. "It is you." He instantly embraced her into a hug. "Well what can I say; seven…eight years has been a long time." She giggled and smirked at him. "I guess there is no use in calling you little anymore, since you have grown."

"Have I?" She asked coquettishly.

"Of course, and more beautiful," She blushed, and look at her surroundings. "My, you never stop with your advances, do you?"

"Not at all, my princess. How have you been? The King had mentioned you were unwell."

"I was for a while, but now I am better." Charles handed his arm out, and she laced her around his. They started for a walk, around the gardens.

"Life has been unkind to us all Salomé, even towards you. His majesty told me…everything."

"Don't pity me. I don't need anyone else's pity."

"I did not come here to upset you, but to cheer you up. Even now, I cannot imagine that the little girl I once knew is walking right beside me."

"That was a long time ago."

"Not long enough."


	27. Chapter 27: A Commitment to Change

**Chapter 27: A Commitment to Change**

"Not long enough," he said. Salomé stopped walking and looked up at Charles. She stared at him, curiously wondering what he meant by those words. He looked at her also, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I…uh apologize Salomé, I meant no harm by those words."

"You still believe I am that child you met eight years ago?" She ignored his response and questioned him.

"Actually I do. However, it is shocking to see you all grow up." He watched as her expression changed suddenly. "I hope I had not offended your highness." She gazed at the ground, before looking back at him.

"No…not at all. I was merely thinking about something."

"A penny for your thoughts?" She smiled at this and noticed a bench was close by as they continued to walk down through the gardens.

"Would you care to sit, your grace?" She gestured.

"I would, thank you." They sat on the bench, side by side. Salomé looked up at him, and watched as he scratched his head.

"Charles, tell me the truth? Did my brother send you here to spy on me?" Charles smirked and shook his head.

"I can never understand how you always see through me, especially when I try to be so conspicuous."

"It's an Egyptian trick that I've learned over the years," she joked. There was moment of silence. "What did my brother want?" She inquired with a serious tone.

"He believes that you are in need of comfort. He suggested for someone that is familiar with you," Charles stated, looking away from her.

"And he chooses you at random?" She snapped, irritated by her brother's actions.

"It could have been someone else Salomé, and they could have been worse to you," he reassured. "Think about it, your brother is only trying to keep you safe. I mean you no harm Salomé."

"I could have handled it on my own, Charles. You need not take charity in me."

"I'm not doing that."

"My brother thinks I'm helpless now and he sends you to fix all my problems," she scoffed. "Why doesn't he send me back to where I belong? Why do I have to stay here?"

"Your brother thinks that you are not old enough to make these types of decisions."

"And you agree with him?" She retorted, looking at him.

"I do Salomé. You are young, confused, and most of all frightened. You're making decisions that could be dangerous and in fact reckless. You do not realize the consequences and how it would affect all of us?"

"Who is all of us, Charles?" She asked, wanting to clarify.

"Your brother, me, and _the king_," he said, counting off on his fingers. She stood from her seat, and gave him a murderous look.

"Then that's their problem, not mine," She walked away swiftly, back to the palace.

"Salomé…Salomé…where are you going?" Charles called after her, but then let her go. He knew she had to think. He did not realize how headstrong she became, and how angry she could get from one sentence. She reminded him of Henry. Eight years…eight long years could change a person. She was right about one thing. She was not a child anymore, and all of them had to take notice.

Later on, the evening came upon them and King Henry held a special party in welcoming her highness, Princess Salomé. Guests were arriving and all around the court they were merry and gay. Salomé sat by her vanity, with her ladies searching for her green gown and doing her hair. She was going to be late, but she wanted to look presentable. The gown had silk sleeves that came off her shoulders. Her neckline showed, even her cleavage, but not too much. It hugged around her womanly figure and slowly came down to her feet. A golden belt was wrapped around her and held special carvings of Isis' legacy. She applied a green and gold shadow over her eyelids, and painted her lips scarlet. She used eyeliner on her eyes, and pinched her cheeks. Her hair was down, but her bangs were out. She was done and looked spectacular.

She looked at her ladies as they bowed down to her. She appointed one called Samira as her head, since Sheila was gone. She called over Samira and told her to let her brother know that she was ready.

"Come ladies; let's give the man I love hell." They laughed to themselves, but Salomé held a smirk as she exited her room graciously. They followed her throughout the walk, until she caught up with her brother.

"My Salomé, you look wonderful," he said, nicely.

"Thank you, your brother." She curtsied, and laced her arm in his as they walked through the party. She remembered this walk eight years ago, when she was a child holding two gifts. Now, she would see Henry and his mistress, Anne. She was not scared, nor anxious. As they arrived to the center, she curtsied and he bowed. Henry sat in his seat, dressed in blue linen-very regal and handsome. While as Anne wore a scarlet dress, with much jewelry to compliment her.

"You majesty, Mistress Anne, allow me to introduce my sister, Princess Salomé." I bowed my head out of humility. Henry was in a state of shock, for no words could come out of his mouth.

"You highness, it's an honor to have you in his majesty's welcoming home," Anne said.

"Not at all Mistress Anne, it is a privilege." Salomé turned her eyes to his majesty and said, "Thank you for this magnificent party your majesty."

"Salomé; this is in your honor." Salomé curtsied once more and then walked away. It seemed like hours had gone by and Salomé danced and flirted with half the men here. Truth be told, she was actually having a wonderful time. Although, the wine had gone straight to her head, she was in control most of the time. Henry watched her closely, adoring the way she moved. Her graceful posture, her glistening eyes, and the passionate fervor she had was still there after all those years. He assumed that she changed from her natural ways, but she did not. She was still Salomé…his Salomé. She finally came back to the table where she sat beside her brother.

"Salomé, I am impressed on how your dancing has improved," his majesty commented, while taking a sip of wine. Salomé finished chewing, before replying back.

"I would take that as a compliment than an insult your majesty," she said joyfully. "Surely, you do remember when we danced those years ago?" She said boldly and Anne's eyebrows quirked up as she was listening into the conversation. "I was little at first, but now I can stay on beat." Henry chuckled to himself and silently winked at her. She blushed, and quickly looked away. She needed a distraction, something that would distract her from Henry.

"Brother, would you like to dance?" Akhenaten smiled nervously. Henry was surprised that she did not ask him. After all, he was about to get married soon, but the feeling still hurt.

"I would, but it has been am exhausting day." Salomé sighed, knowing it was useless.

"I'll dance with you," said Charles, as he came to her seat and held his hand out. She was surprised that he heard her from such a distance. "It would be my honor, your highness." Salomé bit her lip, before she willingly positioned her hand in his. She accepted his invitation and he led her to the middle of the room. As their hands were raised high, almost touching, they spun around with the beat.

"I'm glad you took my invitation," Charles said.

"Well, I couldn't have said no. Could I?" She paused, before speaking again. "I must apologize Charles for my behavior earlier. I just think that I'm not met to fit in this world. I belong somewhere else."

"Salomé, no one has asked you to change who you are. I haven't. How could you think that you do not belong here? Just because eight years has passed by, does not make you the enemy."

"Still, I cannot help but feel that this is not going to end well," she feared.

"What?" Charles was completely clueless about everything.

"Nothing Charles…just dance with me." Salomé avoided the issue. It was not use. No one was able to understand anything. Henry looked at Salomé's solemn face. He wondered what was wrong. Anne looked at him, and questioned him. All he did was smile and said that he would return shortly. He left his seat to intervene in Salomé and Charles' dance. Salomé's eyes left Charles and found herself gazing into those blue orbs.

"Charles?" Henry asked. Charles looked up, bowed, and stepped aside.

"May I?" He asked, and Salomé nodded. They began to dance to a different tune, a very soft tune. "I can say that it has been so long since I have dance with you," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Much too long, your majesty."

"I saw your face turned into sadness while you were dancing with the duke." Salomé gasped silently. He was watching her. His eyes became deep with concern.

"I was merely informing the duke that I have been in distress since I had returned from Egypt," she said honestly.

"You felt the need to confide in him of your problems that me?" Henry felt offended.

"Majesty, please do not take it that way. You have been occupied with many agendas. I felt the need to express myself openly with someone _less_ stressful," she said anxiously.

"Salomé, I wonder if you have forgotten the role I play in your life," he replied.

"I have not your majesty," she answered.

"Then you remembered that if you are in need, you can always come to me." She looked at him, before shaking her head.

"You know that it is not that simple, your majesty."

"Why not?" He wondered, aloud.

"Because, I…I don't feel right when I talk to you."

"Why is that?"

"Because, we…we have some unfinished business to take care of," she whispered in his ear. It took him a moment to register what he had heard from her. She knew this was not the right time to talk about such things; however she knew that he needed to know her feelings.

"Salomé…" he growled silently, though his gritted teeth.

"I understand your majesty, this is not the right time. But if you wish to confer with me, you must at least be prepared by it." The song ended, and as soon as she curtsied, she went back to her seat. Henry reluctantly followed after. Soon, the party was over and they all headed to their rooms.

Salomé made ready for bed, when a knock was at her door. She opened it, but no one was there. All she saw was a piece of lavender on the floor with a note. She took it in and closed her door. She smelled the soothing aroma, and opened the letter.

_Dear my precious Salomé,_

_You are right my dear, that it is time for us to unfold the hidden thoughts and feelings that may be left in our hearts. We have hurt one another over the years and now that God has reunited us, we are still at the raging war. I do want us to meet and find happiness. Come alone tomorrow at noon, by the far end of my gardens. I will be waiting there patiently. I hope that this lavender can soothed whatever thoughts you may have of me. _

_ Your loving servant,_

_Henry_

Salomé closed her eyes and breathed. All her dreams and wishes were coming true. She had nothing fear, now that Henry will be by her side…always and forever. Salomé spun around her room, laughed joyfully. It was her time to be happy, to be contented. Isis was truly by her side and watching over her. Love truly conquers all.


	28. Chapter 28: Love?

**Chapter 28: Love?**

To love someone means sacrificing one's happiness for the love of another. Love is the commitment to put the wants and needs of another person before one's own wants and needs. It seems that is the price we all pay for falling in love. But we cannot help it. It's in our nature to find happiness in that one person who completes you, and cherishes you for all eternity. Sometimes, it is hard to understand such true, pure, sacred love. One that is as strong as tree, and as sweet as the scent of roses. It is not by accident to be neither in love, nor by coincidence in regards to such inconvenience. But, the manner of it all is worthwhile the journey and the risk.

What can we expect what Mother Nature brings at our doorsteps? She gives us some things, but not everything. She wants us to not only find our way in the world, but to help others and nurture them as well. But if she wishes us to find happiness, why is there always some part of us not accepting that true happiness? We seek it every day and we hope for it as long as there is breath in our bodies. Yet we do not believe it. Some dreams really do come true and others…well not as fairytale as one may like. Not a moment has gone by that Salomé's has stopped loving Henry. She couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to do so, no matter how many times he has hurt her. Now today was her moment, her shining moment of glory.

Her wishes at last granted. Her misery and pain evaded with ease and with grace. She had nothing to fear, but the anxiety of Henry's decision to make them whole again. Numerous questions full of doubt surrounded her mind. _What if he does not marry me? What if he refuses to love me again?_ Does love do this to one's mind? Always and within a matter of life and death it does that indeed. To hope against hope, to fear against fear, and to wish against wish is all Salomé ever wanted. No more was the sad talk of Ramses and his mischievous plans. Or the beckoning calls of wrapping Elijah's arms around her. Neither the shame, nor ignominy of her past would harden her heart this afternoon. Everyone wanted her to be happy, today was her chance to take it.

It was early morning, when she was slowly getting dressed, when she reread his letter again and again. Those soothing and comforting words replayed in her mind over and over. Who could wonder? At last, after eight long years Salomé has waited patiently to receive this very moment. She wanted to devote herself and become his life, his love, his world, his everything. Nothing would give her more pleasure than to sit at his side in matters of state, to encourage him and bring comfort to him, but to also fill him with ecstasy and unravel the passionate lust she holds deeply inside her pure heart.

_You are right my dear, that it is time for us to unfold the hidden thoughts and feelings that may be left in our hearts. _

"Yes, my love it is time to unfold those loving thoughts that bind us together as equals…as one," she said so feverously. They were like two angels, looking for that lost wing. Like the stars, they glisten and brightly shine in order to find one another in that dark, cold place. Why should we hide our love for so long, Henry? She thought absentmindedly. Perhaps it was the only thought she had of him, since her time being here. Although, it was not a matter of cause, it was of fate and how it occurs so righteously.

She wore a simple, flowery, pink dress that was long sleeve and cut short at her neckline. Her mother's necklace was visibly showing, the green gem sparkling in the sunlight as it rose from its resting place. Her hair was brushed down and she wore her sandals. She wrapped a matching shawl around her hair. Although, the sun was up, the wind whispered in her ear and a chilly breeze went through her room. She looked once more in the mirror, knowing it was time. Was today magical or was she dreaming it to be? Will there ever be a day like this? How could one know? Only Isis did and the other gods that watched over her. She sighed in content and made her way to the door. Her ladies curtsied before Salomé closed the door behind her.

She walked slowly and graciously down the hall and into the gardens. _Come alone tomorrow at noon, by the far end of my gardens. I will be waiting there patiently. _The words haunted her, but encouraged her along the way. She walked past the path where she and Charles talked withal and past the bush where Henry's flowers radiantly bloom on this midsummer's day. She was at the end the entire garden within ten minutes and there she saw a tent set up. A scarlet blanket on the ground, adorned with fruits and bread. Wine chalices were settled steady, as wine was poured into them. The sound of an alluring sensation of tranquility took heed to Salomé's ears. A person, strangely unfamiliar held a lute and softly played the notes very eloquently. But she was looking for one person, one person indeed. She surely could not recognize him, but with his back turned, she could see where he was. He was watching the sky and adoring the breeze that would pass by every minute. It was not until he turned his attention away, and locked eyes with his green, jeweled beauty…Salomé.

She saw him as his eyes locked with hers, and for a moment they held that glanced, until she broke it and curtsied as low as she could. "Majesty," she said, above a whisper.


	29. Chapter 29: The Verge of Despair

**Chapter 29: The Verge of Despair**

"Salomé," he answered, and lifted her up with his hands. He kissed them, and released them from his hands. "How are you feeling on this wonderful afternoon?" She was skeptical to reply, fearing that her response might not be as enthusiastic as she would have been.

"Well, as well as to be expected," she lied through her teeth. "And you, your majesty?" She said, in the same tone as he did. "How are you today?"

"I have never felt better." They each stifled a laugh, overcoming the awkward tension. "Would you care to sit down?" Henry motioned them to sit, but Salomé shook her head.

"It's such a wonderful day…perhaps, if your majesty prefers to walk instead?" He smirked at her cleverness, and walked ahead as she followed.

"Why ever not?" He replied, holding out his arm. They walked for a while, eliminating any tension that might be between them. It seemed that it was a good day for pleasant tidings and such. His majesty was in a wonderful mood, and Salome used all her energy to enjoy it.

"You have gotten clever Salomé," He gave her the strangest look and she began to giggle. "I never knew you could be so mischievous." She held a wicked smile. "I want to hear all that you have done since the past eight years."

"I'm not sure where to begin. I have learned lots of things, majesty," she said.

"How about you tell me more about yourself?"

"More about myself?" Salomé asked curiously.

"Well, I could not find much about you when you were a child, could I?"

"Of course, your majesty. Well…um…I enjoy riding horses and playing my psaltery. I draw very well, and find any spare time reading," she said, hesitantly as Henry smirked at bit. "This grand terrain, it reminds of home sometimes."

"You miss your home, don't you?" He said with sympathy.

"I do, sometimes I feel like I could never leave it," she sighed heavily. "But it matters not. I knew that at a point of my life that I would have to be away from home, even if I do not agree with the circumstances." They close by the blanket, but Henry grasped her elbow and pulled her close to him.

"What circumstances?" She felt his breath on her face, when he spoke.

"I…am not sure if you were aware of any of it your majesty, but the "circumstances" that affected my people and my benevolent kingdom."

"Salome, worry not. I am fully aware of it. Although, I must say that it must be very difficult to carry such a heavy burden like that on your shoulders."

"I never said it was difficult majesty, but I have had a challenge of wondering if there was anything I could have done differently than…"

"Salomé…there is no use in dwelling on the past. You did what any person would do. Look at yourself, you are strong and more than you give yourself credit for. Salomé, your life is only just begun. You mustn't let these things get to you," he reassured her.

"You are right. It's silly of me to think of past, when his majesty has more things on his mind," she apologized.

"Its fine, I tend to forget that I am King sometimes," he sighed.

"Oh Henry, why would you say such a thing!" she admitted, while sitting down on the scarlet blanket.

"I meant no harm by it, but sometimes I wish…I wish I was not as occupied as I was before." He settled down beside her, watching her take in a piece of grape.

"You are still handling the divorce. I can understand that you are clearly under pressure, Henry. I cannot relate to it much, but I hope that the outcome is in your favor."

"Salome, you speak with such wisdom. I expected you to scold me so," he replied, nervously.

"Why would I ever do that?" She questioned.

"You were too young to understand before, but I have been betrayed by my legal rights."

"Such as…"

"Katherine has deceived me, and I knew should not have married her," he confessed, letting his anger overflow.

"Deceived you, Henry? How so?"

"Whether or not her marriage was consummated or not, I am being punished by God for marrying my brother's wife."

"You have a brother?" Her brow arched.

"I had one, Salome. I haven't told you this."

"Come to think of it, I never heard anything about you at all, majesty."

"I'm starting to agree with what you say. I did have a brother; he died months after he married Katherine. _May he rest in peace._ His place on the throne was his destiny, but he died, and so I had to assume the responsibility. I would have let Katherine be sent back to Spain, like my father commanded, but I married her any way. This is my punishment, don't you understand?"

"I do, but not the part whether Queen Katherine is being victimized. How are you charging her for a crime she did or did not commit? What proof is marrying your brother's wife a punishment validated by God?"

"The bible; in the book of Leviticus quotes 'If a man marries his brother's wife, it is an act of impurity; he has dishonored his brother. They will be childless.' I cannot see it any other way. I have only one heir, but a daughter. It would not be sufficed for my kingdom." He stood up, instantly.

"I understand majesty. The queen did not perform her duty and she has failed you." She knew this was a response that Henry wanted to hear. If she was in favor of the queen, who knows what he would have done. However, she was upset that Henry did not give Katherine a chance to redeem herself, despite her age. "But majesty, couldn't you have given her one more chance to redeem herself?" She said, as well as standing up.

His expression turned dark, as his head faced her and questioned her, "Why?"

"Well, she needed you and I think…" she whispered skeptically.

"I don't care what you think, Salome! This is for the best." He retorted.

"The best for whom, you or Anne?" He turned around and faced her.

"Hmm, I should have known." He said, pacing around the gardens. "You hate Anne too."

"I don't hate whoever your majesty favors, but I have my doubts about her."

"You haven't even met her," he defended.

"Yet, I felt something was wrong about her. Henry, just get a divorce, but do not marry Anne. This is too fast. You barely even know her. Despite the rumors that take heed, listen to what is true and not true. She made promise you your heart's desire, but you're risking a lot for your kingdom."

"I cannot imagine if it would be different."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I wanted to marry _you_, I would have to tear parliament and every living soul in this country. I would have to take drastic matters that are worse than what I am doing for Anne."

"If you wanted to insult me, go ahead. But that is no reason for not marrying me."

"I'll give you a reason, you are not _English_ and you are a pagan. What would I do with you? Sure, I might have sons with you, but then again you could disappoint me like Katherine has. Your brother brings in money and wealth, but it matters not now. You are nothing I can invest in Salome."

"So all those years ago, were a waste of my time? Every day and night, I would wait for a letter or two in order to hear your voice-but now it has gone to waste. That thinking, dreaming I could be your wife, but you refused me. Because of what? Of my beliefs, my culture, myself. I was your treasured jewel and this is how I am treated?" Tears rolled down her cheek.

"If that is how you feel, then why did you come today?" He felt no emotion.

"I thought I might fix whatever we might still have for each other."

"I care about you Salomé so much, but…I can't."

"But I do! So much time has passed by and we allowed to. Henry, we must confess and released all the remaining emotions and thoughts we have of one another. We cannot hold it in any longer." She begged him, as she held onto his collar. "Please, I have waited for this moment all my life. I want to hear you're soft, tender words right in front of me. I want to listen to every stroke of your breath enticed the suspense and liberate all that remains of our love. The love we had, the love we have." He released her hands, and held them against his chest.

"Salomé…look at me…look at me. The love we had was real. It was pure, sanctified, and magnificent. I could not bear the thought of ever losing such love, such happiness, such comfort. But I cannot marry, nor be with you. Understand that we cannot have a future together. No matter what happens, we can't." She tore herself from his grasp, and gave him a murderous look. One that was surprising, even to Henry.

"Go to Hell, Henry!" She screamed and left.


	30. Chapter 30: Darkness is All Around

_**Chapter 30: Darkness is All Around**_

_September 1525_

_Morning to day and day to night._ The months had rolled on, but seemed that time evidently was moving slowly. After Salome's incident to the king, she dared never to speak to him as long as she was here. It would only make matters worse. She could not believe she wasted so much time for him. All those years ago, she could have gone on with her life and married someone her father deemed worthy enough to take his daughter's hand. But no, she waited hand and foot for Henry. She always thought of him, despite her needs. The sacrifices she made were all in vain. Yet here she was, alive and well. But she was still…unsatisfied. Never again would she fall in love with a man, who deemed her, but wouldn't marry her. Was it her fault for being who she was? Henry said he never wanted her to change. Even though, she did not; she was not good enough for him.

Along with these thoughts surrounding her mind, her behavior changed. Her mood was either calm or scornful. She grew tired of disappointments and raged at anyone who came in her way. She was changing into this heartless creature, even though she did not know it of herself. Then the dreams came again, and violently they attacked her. One night she wanted to end her life from such horrific visions that plagued her mind. She was ill and depressed. She did not wish to speak to anyone, but sit alone in a corner watching the sky-undisturbed. It was want she wanted at the time.

Soon, her brother was aware of what was happening and knew that is was his fault. Maybe it was time for her to go back and settled down. He could not see his precious Salome hurting. It was unbearable to think that the little child he loved, turn into this unforgivable person that he detested. She would rage and scorn at him, and it upset him so much that one day he slapped her. He could not believe he did such a thing, or the way her tone of words she used. She looked at him with a murderous look and slipped away from the scene. Akhenaten needed to do something and quick.

Salome sat across her majesty embroidering silently with the rest of Queen Katherine's ladies. Katherine looked cheerful, but Salome knew she was not. It was not fear that Salome felt at the time, but guilt. What if it was her who took Anne's place? It would be different then than now.

"How has your stay been, Salome?"

"Pleasant, your majesty." Salome had to lie; she did not want Katherine to think that she was also trying to steal her husband as well. "I missed England, and well my stay has been fine."

"That's good."

"How are you majesty and your daughter, Princess Mary?" Salome asked, interested.

"We are both well, thank you for asking." Salome continued embroidering, watching the other maidens out of the corner of her eyes. "Have you heard from his majesty, the King?"

"My husband is well, but that is all I know of." Salome sighed.

"I cannot deny that there are some things that are new to me here. However, what do you know about the Duke of Suffolk."

"Well, I heard he was out of favor from the King a while back," she said.

"For what apparent reason?" Salome asked, curiously.

"Apparently, he secretly married Margaret, the King's sister."

"The King had a sister?" Salome never knew that about Henry.

"Yes, and she was going to marry the King of Portugal, however he died shortly after their marriage."

"Oh, how dreadful!" She held her hand at her cheek.

"Charles must have married her and so the King banished them both from Court."

"Where is Margaret?" Salome wondered aloud.

"She died a year and a half ago from consumption. No one knows the reason, but Henry was very depressed at that time. He ignored Charles and soon Charles lost favor from him." Salome began to feel sad for Charles. "Now, I assume he must be in favor with the King."

"Well, hopefully it was for the best that his majesty forgave Charles." It was moments later before Katherine broke the silence.

"Did you attend Mass this morning, Princess Salome?" Katherine asked, politely.

"I did not your majesty. I am not Catholic." Katherine's brows furrowed.

"Oh that is right; you and your brother are _different_. My mistake, I have forgotten," she said, without haste.

"Your majesty, what are your views about my religion?" Salome could sense that Katherine's mood began to change.

"I beg your pardon, Salome?" Katherine asked, looking at her astonish.

"I feel inclined to know whether or not I be accepted in this country for what I am and what I believe in."

"Well my dear, it is only what you believe in. You could convert and it is very easy. The whole entire process is…"

"What if I refuse?" She countered.

"Refusing the true religion is…well sinful and what you believe in is your own heresy."

"How do you know if the true religion is the true religion?" She argued.

"Because it is, Salome! Whether you accept that or not, no man would marry you unless you renounce you sinful ways and ask God to forgive you and redeem you soul."

"I doubt that this one God has the power to do such many things you people claim that he does," she exaggerated.

"You doubt, because you don't believe."

"Believe? Is that what you believe? If you believe that his majesty would turn from Mistress Boleyn and come back to you, you are mistaken. "

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? I am his true wife, mother to the heir, that whore would never take me place."

"Your God is dead Katherine, accept it. His majesty is not coming back, surrender now. Or his judgments would be merciless."

"I do not fear you Salome. Nothing you say would ever change my mind."

"Then you have signed your own death sentence." Katherine looked at her, and Salome leapt out of her seat. She slammed the doors shut and left towards the garden.

It has been awhile since she felt the sun on her face and the breeze in her hair. She felt free from the chains that bound her in Katherine's chambers. It was HELL! Salome knew she had worse, but she decided against it. Her hopes however sped up, when she saw Charles, walking down the path perpendicular to hers.

"Charles…" She called out. His eyes darted to hers. He bowed as she curtsied. "Walk, with me."

"Must you be demanding?"

"If I was not, you would not enjoy my company."

"I guess you have a point." Charles smiled. "I haven't seen you in a couple of months."

"I have been kept occupied," she lied.

"With what, may I ask?"

"If I told you, I have to kill you." Charles chuckled out aloud.

"Oh Salome, look who thinks she's grown."

"Grown? What do you mean by that?" She asked, curiously.

"I mean that you have shown me your independence, your freedom, and your beauty. I can say from a man's point of view that you are desirable at this point." He joked.

"Don't get your hopes up Charles! I did not come to England for a man."

"Surely you did come here for a purpose?" He said eagerly, walking by her side.

"I did, yes, but not one to your liking."

"So, you know?" Charles questioned.

"Know what?" she answered absentmindedly.

"Of our sinful desires and how we are such animals," he cockily.

"Oh Charles, you and your England are no different from my Egypt. I have known the arts and the meaning of sex since I was a little girl. I beg to differ if think your fidelity will offend me."

"And I thought you were so innocent, with your Egyptian sanctity." Salomé scoffed.

"I thought my brother would have shared the light about my country's sexual activity."

"He may have mentioned one or two things, but I hardly had any action with Egyptian women such as yourself."

"Well, you're missing out if you think these cream colored lilies are sufficient enough," she taunted. "A man needs a rose, not a dainty lily."

"Am I to take you on your offer?" He grinned devilishly.

"Hmm…I doubt you would be able to hold me for long."

"Why?"

"Because, I am not so easily won by charms and "kindness". It takes more to fully control me. I am a _woman _Charles, I have needs." He just looked at her as she stood before him.

"You…are a woman?"

"You don't think so?"

"Prove it." Salomé whined and stopped before him.

"I don't have time to play with you. I doubt kissing you would even make you resist me so easily."

"Well, you are overconfident with your sudden facts and denying me is what women tend to do when they feel hopeless."

"Hopeless?" She laughed. "Don't assume that you're the only one who hasn't fallen in love me?"

"You think everyone is in love with you now? I barely found out it was you."

"And, that doesn't mean you are not thinking of me, right now." She began to circle around him and whisper, "Wouldn't you like to imagine? How it would feel with you in between me…and my legs wrapped around your waist?" Charles began to feel his driven desire rise and he had to clear his throat to maintain stability.

"You see…I bet you can't stand the fact that you haven't touched me yet." He pinned her to the bushes, as they were out of sight. His lips hovered over hers and only his breath was felt on her face. "Men have fallen in love with me and I try to warn them."

"You try?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I do? It is after all a natural attraction."

"You want something from me. That is why you are tempting me now, because you know my weakness."

"I know your weakness, but using it against is not what I am here for. But I…think that _you _wanted something from _me_."

"Do I?"

"Yes. You do know that you can't kiss me?"

"I won't tell your brother if you don't," he taunted.

"You know I belong to someone else."

"Who? The King? He's arranging a marriage and the annulment of his marriage. Do you really think you are still his favorite?"

"What would say if his own friend tries to take his honored guest from him, knowing that he did married his sister and is responsible for her late coming death?" Suddenly his body was far away from Salomé's. "Why do you always want what the King has Charles?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because it's fun," she said without a waste of breath. "You see…I am a pure rose, with many thorns. I can even make you _bleed of love _inside. I am a real flower…from a Garden of Eden."

"You know, the child that I once knew is not the one I see now. All I see is a real bitch with an ambition that is too high to reach. What do you expect to do when we bow down to your will?"

"You are a pathetic waste for a man Charles. I thought you would have known me better by now." With that, Salome turned away frustrated and angry. Above all that she felt sorry, sorry than she ever did.

She went back to the castle to her, until she was stopped by her brother, who held a letter in his hand. His expression was quizzical, but when tears fell down his cheeks, she needed to know.

"Akhenaten, what is it?" He handed her the letter, and she read it.

_My Divine ones,_

_ It saddens me to send you this heartbreaking letter. Elijah, prince of Dahamsha has gone to the Underworld, the afterlife. With no apparent reason, he left with his condolences and his misery. His only regret is not saying goodbye to Salome. Knowing that it was the one thing he wanted most before departing this world. I assure you that now you must return and take your place on the throne as Pharaoh, Prince Akhenaten. Egypt must have a ruler._

_ Your Servant,_

_Handes_

At first, Salome did not know how to respond. Only then, when her hands began to quiver, her legs gave away and she broke into an outcry in her brother's arms. _Elijah was dead._


	31. Chapter 31: Change is Forever

**Chapter 31: Change is Forever**

_March 1526_

Winter was the coldest, but it did not compare to how her heart was since last September. Months have gone by and the thought of finding happiness, was long gone for Salomé. She was still in distress and found herself alone with an increased consumption of wine every night. She hardly left her room, or her bed. She was confused, but certain about one thing. How could she do such a thing to Charles? He treated her with nothing but kindness, but she slandered him and insulted him. She was a fool! It made sense to Salomé, but she hated him for making her feel this way. Time would never be replaced. She wanted to be free from this torture, this pain. She had not seen him since that day, and she was missing him in agony. It was her fault.

Henry had gotten under her skin and his words undid any hope for her. She was losing her way. The Salomé everyone knew was not there anymore. The guilt was eating her up like a plague. She knew that she needed to make amends, but she did not know when he would come back. Maybe this is how Elijah felt. When he wanted to ask for her forgiveness, she gave it to him without any meaning. Elijah. Elijah. There are no words to express how Salomé felt. His death was painful and she wished that she could be there to send him down his path to the afterlife. But she could not. Akhenaten instead left to take care what was left. She wished she had a second chance with Elijah, but in this way she can beg for Charles' instead.

But what of he refuses? Like Henry, Charles was very similar and was at his majesty's loyalty. She could not expect better or worse, but she knew that it had hurt Charles' integrity. It was no surprise to her that she would behave this way. The fact that is was without wine, surprised her. Charles. Charles' name was on her mind constantly. He has been only kind and dear to Salomé and yet she belittled him with her scandalous words and her loquacious tongue. It made Salomé feel worse about herself. If only she could sleep at night to evade her problems. It was not easy, but she had to try.

In the afternoon, Salomé decided to give herself a tour around Hampton Court. When she was just a girl, she used to prance around these great walls, oblivious to the art and texture that was decorated all around. She took her time and studied them: the patterns, the pictures, and the designs. They fascinated her, and for that moment she had forgotten about her troubles. As soon as she was done, which was not until hours later, Mistress Anne walked down the hall and Salomé looked up. Anne held a small grin, as she went to great the guest. Salomé held a calm expression and curtsied in front of the lady.

"Mistress Boleyn," she said, respectfully. Although, she despised Anne, it felt strange to succumb to her, even though she was the favorite of the King.

"Princess Salomé, it's a pleasure to see you. I heard of what happened…his majesty informed me. I hope you can accept my condolences."

"Thank you Mistress Boleyn, that means a lot to me."

"Would you like me to show you around his majesty's court? I don't believe you have seen all of it."

"That is very kind of you Mistress Anne, but I really must be going."

"Please…" Anne pleaded. Salomé sighed, knowing that she could not refuse Anne, or her pleads."

"I guess I can spare some time. Why ever not?" Anne took Salomé's hand in hers and led her around the court. They went through the great halls, with Anne explaining all the details. Not that it was Salomé's duty to like Anne; she felt the need to do so. Despite her feelings, she found herself admiring Anne and rethinking her opinions and the rumors she heard. It was wrong to judge a person without being familiar with that person. It was one valued lesson her father taught her. But it was Salomé's mother who was stubborn and therefore Salomé became stubborn when such circumstances arose. However, she could blame neither Henry nor Anne for falling in love with one another. It made sense. Why should she cling to Henry, when there is no hope at all? Salomé knew she had to let go and forgive. It was not her place to feel envious or to become angry for no reason at all. This was change happening before her eyes. All she had to do was change it, if she wanted.

"What do you think?" Anne asked, as Salomé watched the nobles conversing with one another. Children were running around the palace and around the gardens. Tapestries made from gold and silver thread, with magnificent pictures that Salomé remembered studying when she was younger.

"You must know a lot about his majesty's courts?" Salomé asked, curiously.

"Of course. His majesty was kind of enough to show me around his grand palace." Salomé nodded. "If I am queen one day, I must know my own palace." Salomé noticed her cockiness.

"I am curious. Does anything else happen here?" Salomé wondered at all.

"Why yes? Plays, parties, carnivals, and other pleasures that his majesty deems fit."

"His majesty must spend an awful lot of pounds to evoke such a vision. It is a vision that only some can see."

"Money does not matter to the King, only that he wishes to make his palace more grand than others." Pride. They are all proud of themselves. But they are no different than the Egyptians. Salomé continued to ponder on this. "Salomé, you seem…distracted?"

"I'm sorry, my mind is somewhere else."

"What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking that his majesty has made a wonderful choice in whom to marry. I see a light in you that I believe his majesty admires and it is a symbol of perfect love. I pray that you and his majesty live a long and prosperous life."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked earnestly, stopping in front of Salomé.

"Of course, his majesty seems to be captivated of the aura that you possess. Therefor, you are indeed a person that deems interest to his majesty, which makes me glad," Salomé said honestly. Salomé felt compelled to be honest. She knew in time she would have to accept Anne, but it was a matter of how and why. Now, Salomé can have an open mind and accept Anne with her true heart.

"Salomé, would you care to have dinner with me and my family?"

"Oh, I couldn't…I mean I do not want to intrude on such a occasion."

"Nonsense, I want to get to know you better and perhaps for you to know my family. I could tell from the start that you and I were going to be best of friends." Salomé smiled smugly, biting her bottom lip.

"Lady Anne, I…"

"Please!" She pleaded. "You have been so thoughtful and kind, I must return my gratitude." Salomé was still ambivalent to make a decision. She did not want to go, not even in if she was commanded by Henry himself. But something in Anne's determination to not take no for an answer, stunned Salomé. It was not the surprise she was looking for, or what she expected. It was counterintuitive.

"Perhaps, if I…no I will attend. Don't worry." Salomé said, as she began to head her way back to her chambers. Anne watch as the princess left. Salomé's tiny feet paddled the way down the hall. Anne smirked slightly, as she turned the opposite direction and whispered maliciously, " Don't worry, I won't."


	32. Chapter 32: One Chance

**Chapter 32: One Chance**

It took less than two hours for Salomé to get dressed. Brushing her hair, washing her face, and making herself look presentable seemed limitless. It was only matter of time before the Lady Anne had called on Salomé. It was the anticipation of when and where this event might occur. Salomé hoped for the best and expected the worst. Somehow, she felt that she could trust Anne…not that her previous thoughts of Anne strayed from her. It was knowing that Anne was comfortable having Salomé here, and was as welcoming as the King. It did not bother Salomé that Anne had a soft side that compelled Salomé or made her even more suspicious about Anne. It was the thought of knowing the unknowing that frighten Salomé. She felt that Anne's behavior earlier was almost too good to be true. However, she could not help but to defend Anne.

Salomé had no choice but to judge. It was not something she wanted to do, but it made her more curious about Anne. Not that it had thrown her off, but it took a toll on her mind. Subconsciously, Salomé remembered what Ramses had done. It was all the same. The smile, the gentleness, and the gracious respect anyone could ever dream for. But Ramses was not the person Salomé wanted to be near. He had all the dangerous weapons around him, but disguised it with his beguiling charm. To this day, Salomé still cannot forget his malicious deeds and his aggressive force upon her life. She wanted to trust Anne, but something told her not to. Her heart was pumping rapidly, as her mind was getting dizzy from countless questions that could not be answered so simply. Could she trust again? Was there another way? But she could not refuse an invitation. It would be seen as rude and disgraceful. So, she stood up from her position and walked to her door. As Samira, obediently followed behind, her hands trembled on the doorknob, but she turned it any way, and walked out. A man, one of the King's guards stood not far from her. She went to him to ask a simple question.

"Sir, could you tell me where I might find the Lady Anne's quarters?" Salomé asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, madam," he replied. Salomé and Samira followed hesitantly, as the guard led her down the hall, where she walked with Anne. Then somewhere strange, but high in the palace, where it seemed familiar to Salomé's eyes. It was _**his **_chambers. She remembered walking up these rugged steps precisely, because this was where Henry taught her about what it was like to become a ruler. It was one of the first lessons that he introduced to her. She remembered hearing his soft voice in her ear, the soft touch from his hands on her tiny shoulders, and his blue eyes looking into her tranquil ones. Her green orbs, for which he loved staring at. Even though it seemed so long ago, it was not for Salomé. Tears welled in her eyes, as they stopped. Salomé quickly regained her posture and waited until the guard walked into the chambers and introduced her.

"Her highness, Princess Salomé of Egypt." Salomé walked in slowly and curtsied low. Anne immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Papa, brother; this is Princess Salomé." Two men stood before Salomé's eyes. One was very young, with soft, but cagey glint in his eyes. The other man, with white hair looked almost too ecstatic to be here. They bowed low before her, as she kept a pseudo smile on her face. "This is my father, Thomas Boleyn and my brother George."

"It is…a pleasure to finally meet you all," Salomé said.

"Not at all your highness, the pleasure is ours," the one, with white hair replied. Salomé assumed it was Anne's father. Before Salomé had a thought, she quickly started to ask Anne why she did not mention that the King would be here. "Anne, why…" Before she had another word out, the same guard came from out of the blue unexpectedly announcing, "His majesty the King."

In that moment, Salomé's body began to shiver as a soft breeze blew in. His majesty entered with grace and poise as his subjects and Salomé bowed low enough, before his presence. Salomé never knew that she would look upon him once more since that day. It was dreadful thinking that he was marrying Anne, instead of her. Salomé could not believe it, but she dared not to show it. She disguised her mixed emotions with a smile. Clever and discreet, she could never be caught. As they all rose, Anne walked towards the King in humble adoration and kissed him fully. Years ago, Salomé only dreamt that that would be her. Receiving kisses from his majesty, and seductively trying to win him over. She turned her head away from the lovers' affection and looked around his majesty's chambers. It was the same. Books that were piled up high and some that were left opened. Papers were scattered on the long table that was beside another pair of double doors.

"You seem to have taken an interest in the décor of my chambers?" Henry questioned, playfully. Salomé turned around, as if she was that young girl again. "I hardly doubt that it is a place of specialty."

"Not at all, your majesty. It is quite memorable, actually. After all, it does hold my interest at least." Henry chuckled, as well as the rest. After they had finished, they all walked into the vacant room where a table was prepared with elegant dishes. The King sat at the head, while Salomé sat on his left side and Anne sat on his right. George Boleyn, Anne's brother was seated next to Salomé and Anne's father sat right beside Anne. They were served duck, a few pieces of mutton, and some carrots with radishes. Also, wine was poured into their chalices, the sipping red liquid was warm and moist to Salomé's taste.

"Princess Salomé," George said, grabbing her attention. "How has your visit to England been?"

"Wonderful…I have actually taken a fondness in his majesty's gardens. I do so enjoy smelling the aroma of flowers as they blossom," She laughed slightly. "I cannot wait until spring comes again…when they all bloom," she said confidently.

"You know I never seen an Egypt before. What is it like?" Anne's father asked curiously. "Some say that it is hard to live with dust storms and the scorching sun. How do you manage?"

"One could say that is true, but when you reach into the heart Egypt…it is more beautiful than words can describe." She paused for awhile. "The pyramids of Giza shine most radiantly at nighttime. Our fruits are made into wine that sooth the thirst. Our prodigious and elongated trees provide shade and a cool breeze. I manage quite well, it is not hard to adapt at first."

"It was described to me as a beautiful country full of…how would you put it…sinful desires?" George stated, curiously.

Salomé looked at him from with her mysterious eyes and said, "If by one's own perspective, then of course. My country is not a big secret." Henry smirked and somehow wanted her to look at him, but she did not. Salomé took a bite from her duck, and a sip from her wine to evade the awkwardness.

"Princess Salomé?" Henry called.

"Majesty?" She replied, anxiously.

"I heard about your loss, I hope you can accept my condolences and my comfort."

"I shall…thank you," she said graciously.

"You know I heard a rumor," George started, "that you're maidens know how to dance."

"Dance?" Thomas asked. "George, please!"

"Dance?" Anne questioned.

"How so…Mr. Boleyn? Could you be a bit more specific?" Salomé wondered aloud.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it. Something that involves hip movement?"

"George, do you think that conversation is fit for the table?" Anne asked, embarrassed by her brother's actions.

"Anne, I…" George began, but was interrupted by Salomé.

"No worries, Mr. Boleyn. You are correct…actually."

"I am…of course I am. Why does it require that…movement?"

"In Egypt, nothing on our bodies is omitted," Salomé said in a seductive tone, while arching her eyebrow.

"That sounds like nonsense," Anne's father replied.

"It is, but then again it is not. Why should you limit your body to boring, dull activities? They should be embraced by music and pleasure. In dancing you will receive more pleasure than the night before."

"How does one dance in Egypt?" George looked intrigued. Meanwhile, Henry occasionally stared at Salomé, when she was not looking.

"With anything…or with nothing. Some dance with the elements around, others by the sound of a lyre or a by drums. With dancing you can communicate better, if you know the right tricks."

"Egypt sounds so wonderful. A real place for me and who knows…other people."

"I'm flattered that you think so. Not many travel deep into the heart of Egypt. There are those who prefer gold over anything else."

"I would like to see it," George whispered inquisitively, with and eager smile.

"I think my Samira has been telling you all about it? Has she not?"

"She has been a person with many answers to my questions. How come your majesty, you do not allow Salomé and her maidens to dance? Surely, you would want the people to know Egypt and not some desert wasteland?"

"That's an excellent idea George, how about we cut off our heads instead?" Anne replied, sarcastically. Salomé snorted, and purged her lips.

"Now Anne, your brother does bring a wonderful point," Henry answered. "How do you fancy this idea, Salomé?"

"I'm sure my maidens would be honored your majesty."

"You do not dance?" George questioned.

"Not anymore…" Salomé whispered in a low voice.

"Surely Salomé, you cannot have forgotten the steps?" Henry joked, and everyone laughed except Salomé and Samira. Samira felt her mistress's distress. Salomé maintained a calm face, but inside it was hell.

"It's been a long time, you majesty. I cannot explain any further." Henry obliged and Salomé bowed her head in compliance. Soon dinner had ended, and Salomé left swiftly. As Salomé was walking back, she began to think. She knew she had to speak to Anne about the King's sudden appearance. But why was George asking so many questions about Egypt? They reached Salomé's chambers and once inside, Salomé began interrogating.

"Samira, has George Boleyn been in my chambers?" Salomé looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"No, Divine one."

"What have you told him?" Salomé said, standing in front of Samira.

"Basically, all that you…had said to him tonight?" Samira said hesitantly.

"Don't lie to me," Salomé warned. "What does George Boleyn know?"

"Majesty, I said nothing to offend you. All he asked were questions concerning about Egypt, your throne…."

"Yes?" Salomé inquired.

"And whether or not you have ever…."

"Ever what?"

"Ever slept with man." Salomé's temper rose and her nose flared slightly.

"What did you say?" Salomé inquired intensely.

"I said no, that you are still a virgin." Salomé slapped Samira hard on her cheek. Samira cried softly, holding her scarlet bruise.

"I forbid you from ever conversing with him again, do you understand?"

"Yes…Great one." Samira slithered away, and Salomé turned to her window. It was night, where Salomé would never forget. The night where jealously, greed, and ambition was in the mist of this dear country….and poor Salomé was in the middle of it all.


	33. Chapter 33: Challenges Have Arose

**Chapter 33: Challenges have Arose**

Salomé had woken up early, and headed to Anne's chambers immediately. She knocked on the door and a maid answered.

"Who are you?" The maid inquired.

"I am Princess Salomé of Egypt, his majesty guest. Has the Lady Boleyn arisen from her slumber?" Salomé asked politely.

"She has, come in please." Salomé walked in and was told to stay in the center of the room. She took this opportunity, to look around. She could not help, but noticed artifacts and books.

"Spying on me?" Anne asked. Salomé arched her eyebrow at the inquisitive maiden.

"If I was, it would be more discreet." Anne laughed.

"Good morrow Salomé, what ails you here? After all, I am surprised you are up at this hour." Salomé wasted no time; she went straight to the point.

"Anne, why did you not tell me that his majesty would be dining with us last night?" Salomé questioned.

"I believed I did mention it," she said assuredly. Salomé shook her head.

"When? What I recall is that you said I would be dining with you and your family," she replied as a matter of fact.

"Well, I assumed that you knew what I was talking about. Since his majesty would become a part of my family, as well as I in his." Anne smirked a bit, but Salomé narrowed her eyes at her.

"What kind of game are you trying to play with me?" She asked, curiously.

"Salomé, how could ask such a question?" Anne said. "Aren't we friends?"

"I do not know. Somehow, you are not turning out as the person I thought you were hours ago. Now, I am perceiving you as the person you were before I met you."

"Salomé…you really think I am trying to harm you in anyway?" She asked, very innocently.

"What do you want from me Anne?" Salomé said in a plain voice, and Anne knew that her kindness act was over.

"Well, I actually want you to die. But since considering the fact that you are his majesty's favorite, I want you to go home. Go back where you came from or at least find someone else other than the King."

"You think I am after his majesty?" Salomé said, looking interested.

"I think a lot of things Salomé. But I know that a woman like you would be stupid to ignore his majesty. I know about you and your encounter with his majesty. How he refused to love you the way you want him too?" Anne admitted.

"That was months ago," Salomé replied, letting the past alone.

"I don't care. Henry still thinks of you and as much as it pains me to think that you could ever take the King away from me, you won't. He feels nothing for you and you have to accept that."

"I wish I can believe that Lady Anne. Because if his majesty is still in love me, perhaps you might not have as much control over him as you assume."

"Please save yourself the humiliation. His majesty would rather lay in bed with Katherine than love you?"

"No, the truth is that you think I am a threat to you?" Salomé said, watched Anne placed her hands on her hips.

"No Salomé, you are a liability. I need you gone and therefore out of our lives. The English will never accept you."

"If you think I am still interested with the King, I am not. Despite the fact that I was a complete fool to think Henry would change, or that you are a complete bitch…I could never stand in the way with two people who only wish hell and fury from their own lips. I am not a card that his majesty can play, nor your toy you can intimidate Anne. I want nothing…but I will not be driven to my homeland by fear. That is one thing you cannot command me to do. Until I see the crown above your head, you are still a whore."

"I may not have the power yet, but there are ways to convince you. I know the ins and outs of your chamber and where your maids like to go and where you love to be."

"So, that's why brother's been lurking around my maidens? Last night, you wanted him to distract me. "

"And it worked, did it not? I wish he was interested in your homeland. But I doubt it."

"I'll remember that next time."

"No Salomé, there will not be a next time. You see, I can manipulate anything and perhaps change his majesty's mind about you. What you don't understand is that I have the power to destroy you? This is your final warning…princess. Go back to Egypt…or die." Salomé left swiftly without looking back. Now...she had an enemy.

Salomé left the area, swearing to herself that now she had to be on her guard. She entered his majesty's gardens, but ran swiftly…knowing that they knew where she would be at any hour. She ran, and ran, and ran until she had no breath. She leaned against a tree, and tried regaining her breath. There was nothing that she could do to stop this menace.

Before she made her way across the river, she saw a man on a horse from a distance coming her direction. She could hardly distinguish, until he arrived closer.

"Charles," she whispered. He seemed to not see her and continued riding. Salomé followed after him, feeling excited to see him. After months without him, she felt so lonely. She knew that he probably had not forgiven her for what she did, before he left. She hoped that after months of thinking, he would misjudge her so harshly. She followed after him as he neared the barn, where all his majesty's horses and other animals rested. Salomé walked in slowly, and watched as he dismounted of the horse and gather his things.

"_Hello Charles,"_ Salomé said, somewhat cheerful. He looked back and saw her. It was only about six months and half that he has been gone, but it felt like three years to him. He did not know what to say, and he was not sure if he had forgiven her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her. He ignored her and continued what he was doing. Salomé's hopeful eyes slowly fell as she acquired what he was doing. She walked closer to him, keeping her distance of course; but begging him to say something in her heart.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" He made no movement to reply. "I don't blame you. If I was in your shoes…I w-wouldn't be so kind to m-myself either." He shook his head relentlessly. "Even though, you haven't forgiven me…please say something. Anything you like? I just really want to hear your voice." He stopped what he was doing and walked towards her. Her green orbs gazed into his sea blue ones, and for moment she felt happy for once. Until his calm face turned merciless and he whispered, "It's good to see you too, _**bitch**_." Salomé gasped slightly, but it did not go unnoticed to Charles. Salomé immediately left the scene, trying to hold the tears from falling.

**xXxXxXx**

Salomé thought it would be best if she visited Princess Mary. It's been a while since she seen her. Salomé took a horse and rode to Ludlow Castle. It was a couple of hours from Hampton Court, but the gentle breeze allowed Salomé to think. When she reached the castle, she dismounted, and the servants welcomed her inside.

The door was opened wide enough for Salomé to enter. As she walked across the red carpet, she saw a blond haired woman come towards how. She curtsied in front of Salomé and introduced herself.

"I am Lady Susan, caretaker of Princess Mary," Susan stated.

"I am Princess Salomé of Egypt, his majesty's guest. I was hoping to see the Princess."

"Right this way, your highness." Salomé followed her into another room, where the young princess sat near the window, inquisitively reading. Mary looked up and saw them and Susan introduced Salomé. Mary eagerly ran to hug Salomé. They sat near the table and wine was brought in.

"Salomé, it has been a while," Mary said breathlessly. I heard you were staying at my father's palace. I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me." Mary said, smiling.

"I wanted to come, but complications arose. I felt today was the opportune moment to come and see you."

"How have you been?" Mary asked, whiling pour wine in both their chalices.

"Well…I have been well. And you?"

"Well…well enough at least."

"What was that book you were reading earlier, before I came in?"

"Oh, a present from my mother. It's a book concerning about the Catholic faith. It's in Latin, as you can see I am very interested."

"Have you seen your mother lately?" Salomé wondered.

"No, I am not allowed to see my mother." Salomé's eyebrows knitted together.

"How come?" Mary stood up and looked out into the window.

"Because, my father believes that she could be corrupting me. He thinks she is influencing me in such a way that could be taken as an offense to his majesty." Mary took a glance back at Salomé.

"No es verdad. Su madre es muy pura," Salomé whispered. Mary smiled, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth. _"It is not true. Your mother is very pure."_

"Yo se, pero la prositituta de mi padre es muy mal, endurecida, y horrible. Yo no puedo entender lo que mi padre ve en ella." _"I know, but my father's whore is very cruel and horrible. I cannot understand what he sees in her."_

"I do not know what to say Mary. Everyone is shocked to see your father like this."

"Maybe you can talk to him. Give him some reason why he should not marry the Lady Anne."

"And? Is that before or after he cuts my head off?" Salomé said, with a serious tone. Mary looked down at her hands, and sat down silently. "Listen Mary, I know how much you want your parents to come back together, but I cannot persuade his majesty. Your father and I…we are not at the best terms at the moment. And, I am at war with Boleyn's, and they will try very _hard_ to destroy me. I cannot let anything go to chance."

"So what do you propose we do?" She asked hopefully.

"Have faith. Rome will make the final decision," Salomé assured, in the way she knew how.

"That's not what they say. They say that my father wants to be head of the church," Mary added.

"That is impossible. The clergy will never let him go that far. Splitting the Church of England? Mary, you may have heard a rumor or something." Salomé said, shaking her head.

"No Salomé…it's no rumor. If he does become head of the church, no one will stop him."


	34. Chapter 34: Rekindle New Friendship

**Sorry for taking so long from updating this story. I am now in my senior year in high school and so I am going to be super...super busy. However I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for the wonderful reviews...I am so grateful. I appreciate you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors...except my character Salome**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Rekindle New Friendship<strong>

Salome left with a humble goodbye and traveled back to Hampton Palace. She rode swiftly through the woods, as the winds carried her on. She felt regret that she could not help Mary. It was her own fault regardless. If she had ignored Anne's tactics, maybe she would not have worried much about the Boleyn's on her back. But it was too late, and she knew of the months ahead. She knows how to outwit them, but how? Salome continued thinking, until she reached the stable and dismounted of the horse. As she placed it back in its cell, she saw Charles coming ahead. She knew that now he will never forgive her, so she decided to ignore him and avoid him at all costs. As she was finished cleaning, she walked out swiftly passing by him, and felt a hand grab the inside of her arm.

"So, now you're just going to ignore me?" He asked cockishly.

"Let go of me Charles," She commanded. He let go and watched her. His gesture surprised her, but it did not convince her of anything. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charles, I understand that you are very angry with me and that you haven't forgiven me yet…or that you will never forgive me. But I do not have time to sit and wait while you play games with me. I do not know how else I can say sorry to you. But I am sorry, really sorry for doing that to you. I was angry and I was not in a good mood."

"Who were you angry at?" Charles asked curiously.

"It's someone with no importance," she lied.

"Who is it, Salome?" He asked impatiently.

"Why do you want to know?" She inquired, furiously.

"I thought we were friends?" He said.

"We are, but it I not that simple."

"Who was it?"

"Charles…" Salome begged.

"Was it the King?" Salome's eyes thwarted to the side.

"Charles…please…" She pleaded with him, as he shook her shoulders.

"Answer me Salome! Was it him?"

"Yes…" she whispered. "I was angry...with him."

"Hmm…and you used me, because you were bored? Or I was there at the moment?" He let go of her reluctantly, but stared into her eyes.

"No Charles…I didn't use you. I lashed out on you. My emotions that were at the surface and all my energy was directed to you. I meant no harm, but I could not control myself." Tears formed at her eyes, and one swiftly fell down and touched her hand.

"Did you love him?" Charles asked, avoiding her eyes. She gasped.

"Yes…I did," she whispered, feeling more humiliated than ever.

"And now?" He asked quizzically.

"Now…I hate him. I hate him for making me love him all those years ago. For the agony, the tears, and the wait were all in vain. I wish that I NEVER MET HIM!" She covered her lips, trying to keep herself from crying. "How…how did you know?" Charles walked a little closer to her, where there was only a bit of a gap between them.

"A little birdie told me," He whispered…smiling slightly.

"Charles, I am so sorry. You do not know how much I wanted to tell you I am sorry. If I could take back what I said months ago I would. I would…"

Suddenly Charles did something too rash. He grabbed Salome in his arms and kissed her passionately. Ever since that day he wanted to do that. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. Even on his trip he could not take his mind of her. He wanted her! His hand ran through her hair and down her waist as he drew them closer. Her soft, honey lips were engulfed under his dominion. As her arms were chained around his neck, he pushed them near the stable, where they were out of sight. Before things got to zealous, Salome broke the kiss breathing breathlessly on his face and watching him. He released his hold on her and held his arms on each side of her head, with his body touching hers.

He watched her and left trails of kisses down her throat. At first, she felt the need to return those kisses and enjoyed the way his hands roamed around her body. It has been awhile since a man has touched her like this. It was an exhilarating feeling that Salome could not ignore. But she knew that she could not go any further with this. She broke the kiss, leaving them gasping for air, as their foreheads touched.

"Charles…" Salome breathed. She searched in his eyes, as he held her by the back of her neck. He leaned in once more, but she stopped him. "Charles…you know we can't." He was puzzled.

"Why not? You said you did not love him anymore…why?" Before he had the chance to finished, she interrupted him.

"I don't…but that does not mean that we will have permission to love one another or marry." She walked past him, only a short distance away from him with her back facing his.

"His majesty could not possibly care who you fall in love with or marry whom you deem worthy enough in your lovely graces."

"But Charles, who will give me away? My brother is miles away from here and he…he will only give his consent if his majesty approves. What would England say if I was to marry the Duke of Suffolk? Henry would have both our heads cut off before you and I even consummate our marriage."

"Should that matter?" Charles whispered. "I have always wanted you. I would die for you, Salome."

"I know you would, I wouldn't blame you if you tried. But…it does matter. It's a matter of state and you know that. You already married his sister. Do you think for the slightest chance that he will let me go so easily? He may not care for me now, but if he finds about us, without his blessing…I doubt he will be merciful."

"Why do you think that his hold on you is so great?" Charles turned around and faced her.

"Because it is Charles! And now, the Boleyns' are after me. The Lady Anne felt the need to threaten me to go back where I belong." Salome rolled her eyes at the sound of Anne's name rolling of her tongue.

"Why? What did she say?"

"Somehow…she found out about me and Henry's past and now she is using it against me."

"Then tell the King! Immediately!"

"For what? So his whore could tell a better lie and have me murdered. It's something she would set me up for and I would have no way out. "

"Anne has no power…not yet."

"Yet? Once she wears that crown, there is no escaping her wrath. She is just jealous of me."

"Not even when she wearing that crown. Her power comes from whether or not she can spread her legs and deliver a healthy son."

"Oh Charles…don't be vulgar!" Salome scolded as he laughed at her.

"What? No son…no power. She may enchant him for a while, but soon Henry tire of her," Charles admitted.

"Then maybe…we will have an advantage," she slowly walked towards him seductively. "If he marries her, he'll worry more about her and less towards me. Then, I can have all of you." Her fingertips trailed down his arms, and across his chest.

"All of me?" He grabbed her waist and pressed her body closer to him.

"Yes…all of you." He captured her lips once more, slower and gentler than the first one. Her hands ran through his hair and softly caressed his face. As they slowly ended the kiss, his nose tenderly rubbed against hers, igniting more desire in both of them. "Charles…" she whispered. "I…I must go…now." She slowly untangled herself from his embrace, recomposed herself, and left immediately. A joyful smile appeared on a face like never before. As she began walking towards the palace, she felt really happy. As if life made sense again. As if she had a reason to continue to live, to breathe, to be Salome again.


	35. Chapter 35: Sudden Changes

_**Chapter 35: Sudden Changes**_

The months seemed to roll along faster than the seasons, but Salomé's time spent was not in vain. For Charles made it an effort to spend every moment he could spare with her. They lounged under the old branches in the vast forests that surrounded his majesty's kingdom. They played by the pond, drenching one another with the water, as well as sharing their everlasting affection with feverous kisses. The passion was unlocked for them both, each of them realizing that it was harder to ignore. Every time they gazed into one another's eyes, there was something significant in their glances. They felt an invisible force pulling them together, and the world they knew seemed to disappear.

Anne's threats seemed to lessen, but Salomé knew she was still a threat to her. But, Salomé could not find the urge to leave. She knew deep inside of her, that strange inevitable feeling, that something or someone would stop her from being with Charles. She knew that Henry was not going to be pleased about the news, but hopefully he would have a change of heart. That was Salomé's prayer, that everything would be different.

Once again, she found herself alone in his majesty's gardens. Her fingers caressed the soft petals of the delicate flowers that were the décor to bring life to this kingdom. Her admiration to this garden was very strong. Her hours spent here were more than anyone could help to notice. As she moved to look closer, she found a soft, lavender bud, waiting patiently to bloom amongst the adult flowers. Salomé smiled, looking at the innocent flower.

"You're as stubborn as I was," She whispered. "But I know, that you will bloom and become the most beautiful of them all." She knew what she said was true. For Salomé was once the bud in such a garden like this and soon it will be her time to bloom as well. Her thoughts of the recent months occupied her mind for some time, as she journeyed back to her chambers. As she walked, she held her sash that was tied to her waist in her fingers, caressing the smooth texture of the delicate cloth. There was no need to think about the future or what laid ahead for Salomé. All Salomé wants is to remain here, in the present.

As she strode closer to her familiar pathway, she noticed several men exiting and entering her room. All of them, wearing the same clothing, were recognized as his majesty's royal guards. There were a couple of commoners as well, but the matter left Salomé stunned. She found herself unable to speak, but she later found the strength to hasten to her beloved room. As she entered it, her eyes were left bewildered by the sight.

Everything, from her clothing to her extravagant trinkets and accessories were removed from her room. All that remained was a vacant room that was torn apart, and in the process of renovation. Walls were being painted, cerulean blue, like the Mother Nile. The floorboards were removed as marble was replacing the diminishing, hard boards. The men were working desperately hard, with sweat dripping down their backs, and their muscles tightening when lifting something very heavy. Salomé felt that her eyes deceived her. They were trying to make her room more like her home. But there was one question that escaped her with no one to answer it. Why?

As Salomé walked back out, she saw Mr. Cromwell talking to a couple of other men, probably giving out instructions. She walked up to him as he dismissed them.

"Princess Salomé," he addressed, bowing down low.

"Mr. Cromwell, I am not sure…what is occurring inside my bedroom. Surely I hope, you will be able to give me an answer."

"We are renovating your room, your highness. It was his majesty's commands that we do so." 'Henry', she thought, nodding.

"I see, um did his majesty…say…" She trailed, before Cromwell was able to answer for her.

"His majesty gave me this," he stated, holding a letter in his hand. "I believe it will serve your curious thoughts, your highness." With that, he turned his attention back to the other men, while the letter he gave her rested in her anxious hands. Nervously, she ripped the seal, and walked down the hall reading his majesty's words.

_My precious Salomé, there was matters I had to attend to, for I desired to talk to you in person. However, I hoped you have noticed that the chambers for which you stayed in are now to be renovated in your custom style. I hope you can endow my men some wisdom on how you wish your room to be. I know that you have felt unhappy and in sorrow for your country. And I have heard rumors of your venture back to Egypt. My dear child, please do not go and break your King's heart. I…want you to be happy, always. _

After reading those words, she felt her heart skipped. Even after all this time, she still felt Henry's hold on her. Though she regretted feeling this way, she could not help but think that maybe Henry was still in love with her. After all, he cared for her deeply. Even with that notion alone, no one would have ever decided to remodel her room in a way that was most comfortable. Salomé did feel that the room she did stay was not to her liking, but that was going to change. A small breeze came from the opening barrier behind her, as the fervent wind blew her soft locks. As she looked up from the letter, a tiny smirk crept on her face and she folded up the letter, slowly. She walked back to her _new_ room, anxiously waiting to see her room building built.

But alas it took nearly three in a half for construction to be complete. Meanwhile at that time, Salomé was transferred to another room where all her things remained. All the waiting was long; she had many new attractions to keep her distracted. Mostly Charles came to her, bringing with his gifts that she could hardly wear and jewelry that was too extravagant to manage. But she found her way, through his tokens. He was taken by her, body and soul. And he wanted her, in every way possible. Yet, it got very dangerous now since Henry's frustration with the annulment of his first marriage has barricaded those close to him in dangerous positions. Those aiding her majesty would be automatically known as an enemy against his majesty…and that was not good.

This meant that both Charles and Salomé took great precautions to make sure they were never discovered. But on top of a strange hill, there they lied beside one another, across a silk blanket admiring the ever changing sky above. As Charles ran his fingers through her silk, ebony locks, he watched the look in her eyes. He was alerted to her change of expression that looks worried with deep concern.

"What thoughts have resided inside that clever mind of yours, my sweet?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver to the core. As she gathered her thoughts, she tilted her head to look at his charming face.

"Sometimes, I think that my choice of leaving was never an option. I feel as if his majesty already decided what he wanted from me…" She said, regretfully.

"Henry is…Henry. He wants what he wants. He is a king of many unpredicted sorts. He has Anne now, there is no need for you to worry about him," Charles comforted.

"I know Charles, but I just fear that the inevitable might just become _the inevitable_."

"My dear you are too fatalistic. Worry not. I will never let you go, at least not without a fight." She smiled, seeing his compassion and his deep concern for her, while staring deeply in his eyes. She watched as he beckoned his head towards her, wanting to indulge the sweet taste of her lips as he once told her before. His tongue skimmed her upper lip, before capturing the fully. Feeling his hot breath on her lips, excited her, as her fingers left his shoulders and entangled them in his hair. Feeling the need to be closer, he wrapped his arms around her bodice, closing the gap between them. After moments of shared kisses, they found the need for air, and they let go reluctantly. Though they paused from their heated kisses, Charles never took his eyes off her. Those dark, brown eyes stared deep into Salomé's emerald ones, trying to search for something.

"Can you believe how inescapably happy I am?" She whispered, adoring his face with kisses. "I want you Charles. Every bone in my body aches for you. My heart skips whenever you're near, and my breath hitches whenever your lips are close. I want you….I want you so badly."

"Don't tempt me love. My patience wears thin. If I wasn't the man that I am now, you'd be sure the clothes on our backs would be gone, before you could even blink." His sensual words aroused Salomé, to where her eyes glinted with lust. She lied on her back suddenly, and let her fingers drift down Charles' hair, all the way down his chest, and little further, before he grasped her curious fingers. She felt his chuckle rumble inside his chest. "You are a vixen my dear. I want you as well."

"When will Wolsey report that his majesty can annul his marriage?" Suddenly, Charles expression turned from blissful to dark and mysterious.

"Wolsey will never get an annulment," he said quickly, which puzzled Salomé.

"What do you mean?" Salomé questioned.

"Wolsey is not capable of aiding anyone, but himself. He is not helping Henry's case. He comes back unsuccessful every time. His usefulness has run its course, and the sooner he is gone, the better it will be for all of us."

"But what about his majesty? If Wolsey is gone, how will he get his annulment?"

"It will take someone with little more persuasion and a strong argument that would justify and legalize Henry's right to leave Catherine. For now, Henry must wait," Charles concluded.

"This means…we have to wait," she concluded.

"Not necessarily. We can go abroad and marry…"

"In secret?" Salomé inquired, as her brow rose.

"Yes, then when Henry has his beloved marriage, we will tell him."

"Can you endure it? Won't he be angrier, than last time with Margaret?" Salomé asked.

"His vanity yes, but it won't matter. I'll have you and you'll have me. And we won't have to be apart…ever." As tears shed from Salomé's eyes, she kissed him passionately, letting him know that she loved him even more than before. He returned the willing kiss, aiding his emotions as well. The plan was set, and by a fortnight, Charles and Salomé will have joined in holy matrimony. No more will they stay from one another again. It was love and all there could be.


	36. Chapter 36: Return of the Dreams

_**Chapter 36: Return of the Dreams**_

_"Marry me Salomé," Ramses pursued, holding her by her arms, as she struggled free._

_ "Never!" She cried out, hitting his chest._

_ "Give yourself to me!" He commanded._

_ "NEVER!" She cried out again, looking straight in to his eyes. "Ramses…let me go or I'll..." she was cut off by a sharp slap on her face. She fell down to the ground, touching her sore cheek. _

_ "You will succumb to me, in every way possible. I will have you!"_

Salomé tossed and turned in her sleep, stretching out for something that was not there.

_He snapped his fingers and his men turned her around, where her back was facing him. She did not anticipate what he was doing, until she felt a sting on her back that made her scream like never before. _

"_That's the scream I wanted you to do, when I wanted to enter you. As I wanted you to feel a pleasurable feeling than pain itself, you rejected it." He brought the whip again to her back and the sound of lightening hissed. Her garment was ripped with strips of holes and her blood seeped through._

"_Release her!" He commanded, and his men let her body fall limply to the ground. Salomé eyes began to droop, but she gathered some strength from her arms to pull herself up. However, she fell back down, even more sore and weak. Ramses walked to her, raising her skirts, so they were knee-length. She tried to release his hold, but he was too strong for her. He came between her legs, and began to grind his manhood to her innocent prize he desired. _

"_Ramses…no!" She yelled, begging him to stop. But she was unable to resist the euphoric feeling. "Stop…please…stop….don't…"_

Her hands skimmed down her body, feeling her breasts and her inner core. Every nerve in her body reacted to the touch in her dream. It was a feeling she longed for and yet despised at the same time.

"_You like that my dear…don't you?" He whispered. Then he stripped away his pants, and raised her leg so he was able to thrust himself inside of her. His movements were slow at first, but then his speed increase. Salomé's resistance was no longer clear and soon she began moaning like there was no tomorrow. She still begged to stop, but her body was no longer in her control. It was now Ramses to control as he once desired to conquer. Immediately Salomé screamed out her frustration and found herself rising from the ground…._

And out of her sleep. She panted heavily, looking around her chambers. She touched her lips, and began cry in her hands. They have come back…her most dreaded fears. The nightmares, for which she thought, had gone.

These nightmares were in play with the curse that Ramses placed on her. And now they have became more serious and darker than ever before. But first it started off with the memories that were the last of Ramses.

**She dreamt of the night he first kissed her.**

"_Let me speak. You owe me that much." She nodded for him to continue. "It's possible that…one of us may die. I do not and wish for that to not occur, but I cannot escape the odds. If it does come to that, I ask one favor you. I ask for you to give me one kiss."_

"_Ramses, I can't. I know you always wanted that; but I don't know how…" Before she had the chance to finish, his lips instantly capture hers fervently. He moved her head to the side and parted her lips slightly to taste her sweet, pomegranate lips. His hands ran through her hair and around her waist. As if by force, she leant in towards him. Like chains, she encircled her arms around his neck, before softly caressing his cheek. Yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her; her brain had finally come back to her and then she realized what she was doing. She immediately backed away from him as he held a perplexed look on his face. She turned her back towards him and inhaled deeply before saying, "I shouldn't have done that."_

"_I'm not sorry," he replied seconds later._

**She dreamt of the fights, the anger, and the betrayal that was all written on her face when she saw him.**

"_Princess Salomé, may I introduce you to our master and King…Ramses the fourth."_

_Her expression was mystified. Words could not form from her lips. Ramses came forth and her breath hitched. She was mortified by his presence. Her eyes widened in anguish, as she felt a sting of pain erupt in her body. There stood Egypt's traitor, Ramses; who was beloved by the people, and by her father. Everything was happening so fast, that she needed to take a breath. He was the last person in Thebes she wanted to see, and now that he was in control he could command whatever he wanted. He had dominion over her as well. _

"_Salomé, you're safe?" he said gently, walking closer to her._

"_You! How could you!" She said, without hiding the tears of hate as they cascaded down her face._

"_Even I was surprised you were able to hide for so long. I often forget that you are the daughter of Isis. Naturally, we knew you wouldn't be able to leave the country, because someone would have recognized you. Even your people had so much trust in you, you could not abandon them. The guilt would have been unbearable." _

_Now, her Egypt was gone into the hands of the man she dreaded. He bamboozled all of her family. Before, his loyalty to her was misguided and ambiguous, but she saw where his allegiance truly lies with._

"_Answer me. Why did you do this?" She demanded. "Where is my father? Where is Elijah?_

"_Don't be so sad, I'm here now. I will take care of you. I promised you I would…remember." He tried to touch her face to wipe the tears, but she slapped his hand away. _

"_Don't touch me! You are not enough of a king to touch me!"Instantaneously, he slapped her back, hard on her cheek and she collapsed to the ground. Salomé held her hand to her throbbing cheek, and as she looked up, she cursed him in her known language. One of the men was about to whip her, but Ramses stopped it._

"_Hold your whip! I will deal with her impudence. Take her to my chambers; I believe I'll be able to calm her down."_

**She also dreamt of the night he almost took her.**

"_You brought this on yourself," Ramses whispered egregiously. His grip loosened, but he took one of her legs and positioned it on his right hip. She spit in his face, and he slapped her harshly letting go of her neck. She hid her sore face in her disheveled hair, but instead he grasped her face in the palm of his hand and passionately kissed her. He held her hands to her chest, but kept his body tightly closed to her, leaving no gap, not even air to separate them at last. His tongue battled with hers, and his hands impatiently grasped her face. Her hold released and ran her fingers through his hair, giving in. She moaned unwillingly and as he did. She opened her eyes and noticed that Ramses was induced by her willingness._

_She let this charade continue for a little while longer, before tightly grasping his hair and pulling his hold off her. All of a sudden, she punched his face with her elbow, kicked him in the stomach with her knee, and swung her leg to kick him in the face until he fell to the ground. She quickly ran away, before being tripped by him. Her ankle was aching, but she managed to turn around and crawl on her knees. She begged for something to give her leverage, anything that could be useful to her. There, in the darkness, she saw a sword. It was hanging on the other side of the room. She wanted to reach it, but it was too far away. But she tried, crawling as fast as she could. She only was moments away, when she was grabbed by the hips and placed over Ramses shoulders. She was thrown back on the bed and shivered. She could not do anything anymore; for she felt the fatigue and the hope grow cold._

And through those nights of discomfort and agony, Salomé found it hard to sleep. And there was no one to comfort her. Of course, she tried her best to hide them from Charles, but she knew that he would see through her and her dreary eyes. However, she would be too tired to argue.

"Samira, fetch me my shawl will you?' She asked her maiden and Samira went for the task. A cough rumbled inside of Salomé's chest. She covered her mouth, for fear of spreading it. When he grasped her shawl, she wrapped it around her, and walked out. She walked towards the outside, feeling the gentle breeze. Another cough came, and it seemed to irritate her more.

"You shouldn't be outside…" whispered Charles, as he leaned against the wall.

"You shouldn't have to worry about me Charles. I can manage," she said coldly.

"I know you can," he admitted softly, strangely taken back from the tone of her words. Charles took a moment to reply, pondering what disturbed Salomé at such an hour. "Are you well, Salomé?"

"I'm fine, need I say it again!" She snapped, walking off on her own. She brought her hand to her head, softly touching the soft pallets of her temple. Soon Charles caught up with her, still concerned for her well-being. Then he remembered he had something to give her and decided to press to happily news.

"I have something for you," he sang, trying to loosen her grumpy tone. Her mood has been a toll on him, ever since she entered the room.

"What?" She asked, disinterestedly. Before she knew it, Charles held out his hands closed before her. "What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled.

"Pick," he said. She looked skeptically at him. "Just pick one."

"That one," she said, pointing to his right hand. He turned his right hand over and opened it revealing a ring, with emerald crystals decorating the golden band. Her hands shot up to her face, as a light shiver went through her body. She couldn't believe what she saw, and soon her eyes began to well up. "Oh, Charles! You shouldn't have!" She said modestly.

"It's your engagement ring," he said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to wait too long for it."

"But I can't wear…can I?" She watched as both his eyes lit up like a candle. "You are such a strange man, Charles Brandon. What's in the other hand?" He turned his left hand over and opened it to reveal a golden chain. "Oh! You definitely know how to make a girl feel special. She took the ring and slipped it on the chain. "Can you put it on for me?"

"With pleasure," was his soft reply. He took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Even though, you can't wear it on your finger, you'll have close to your heart. That why, we know it means something to us."

"Thank you," she thanked graciously. "I absolutely adore it."

"You're welcome. I saw it the other day, and found myself in reminisce of looking in your eyes." She blushed, feeling her cheeks warm up to his compliment. Another cough came from her, but she regained herself quickly. She tightened her shawl around her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Forgive me?"

"How can I say know to those gorgeous eyes?" She smiled, letting him know her mood was changing. "Salomé, please…it's chilly out here," he urged, as they began to sit down on the concrete bench.

"Will you stop worrying, even if it's for my sake?" She assured, grasping his hand.

"You're ill," he said plainly.

"I am not sick," she argued. "I just have a cough," she explained, pushing the thought away.

"And you look like you haven't slept for days?" He observed her puffy, red eyes.

"My dreams have not been friendly to me, so some nights are hard. But I'll be okay."

"Let me help you, Salomé. If you just listened to me…" Charles persisted, before he heard a scream from his beloved's lips.

"I don't want to listen to you! I am perfectly capable of managing myself! I don't need a man to take care of me!" As soon as she stood up, she felt a little light-headed, and found herself crumbling to the ground.

"SALOMÉ!" He called her name, but there was no response. "SALOMÉ!" He took her in his arms, looking at her solemn face, with no expression on it. "SALOMÉ!" He called, shaking her body, but it was no use. Frantic with fear, Charles carried Salomé's body all the way to her room, and sent out a message for the physician.


	37. Chapter 37: Desperate Times

_**Chapter 37: Desperate Times(Updated)**_

Days and nights were as dreadful as the cold and unbearable winter in England. Not a Psalm was said, but prayers were whispered from people who all shared a common purpose-Salome's revival from a deep sleep. She was lost to world, not of this realm-in another unconsciously. Her body lie underneath the covers, as sweat covered her brows, but her eyelids never made the effort to open. She was still, but her heart still beat…faintly. She looked so vulnerable, and Charles had no clue what to do.

One night, when everyone was sleeping, a sudden piercing scream was heard. Salome's ladies became aware of their princess' cries and surrounded her.

"Try to calm her down," Samira told them. The rest gathered around her and try to soothe her, but she tossed and turned, unable to lay still. Her hysterical cries screeched louder, causing them to cover their ears.

"What's wrong with her?" One asked, cringing.

"Don't look at me!" One answered.

"Go fetch the Duke of Suffolk!" Samira commanded two of them to do what she asked. "And hurry!" The girls hastened out the door, in search for the Duke. As Salome continued to scream, the King in his robes appeared, and the rest of ladies-including Samira curtsied.

"Why is she screaming?" He demanded, but scared as well to see his beloved princess in pain.

"We do not know, your majesty. I'm sorry that she disturbed your slumber." Henry walked to Salome's side and found her form shaking intensely. He grabbed her forearms, to prevent her from moving.

"Salome…I'm here for you," he cooed, observing her. He noticed her pale face, losing the color and vitality she held whenever he saw her. And she looked as if her body was in agony, and waiting to be cast off like the rest of her ancestors. The girl he knew long ago and the woman he was observing now, held no comparison. He often thought that they were not the same people. Gathering her in his arms, her head rested on his chest, softly calmly her violent outbursts. Henry laid his head on top of hers and rocked her body slowly.

Something then occurred in Henry's mind that made him ponder for a moment. The feeling he felt holding the woman he loved in his arms. After all this time, Henry could not deny that there was still a deep part of him that desired Salome with all his heart. He would even consider giving up his country, his realm, Anne and her sincere promises of a son; to be with the only woman in the world that could make him feel as he did right now. His heart skipped a beat, as his fingers ran through her silky, black hair.

Samira stood her ground, observing the scene between her mistress and the King of England. She could not believe her eyes of what she was perceiving. There was another man that desired Salome, but hid it well enough for certain situations. Samira smiled a bit, seeing the affectionate side of this great King. Before Samira could ponder any longer, soon the Duke of Suffolk came busting in his beloved's chambers. He entered, encountering Samira at the foot of the entrance.

"Samira…where is she?" Charles asked, desperately. Samira merely pointed and Charles followed, finding his love in the King's arms. Although she was unconscious, the jealousy flared inside of him. Seeing another man's arms around her, for a moment Charles forgot who it was. And in an instant he would have charged at Henry and knocked him out of the way. But, Charles remembered that one slip of their secrecy would mean there necks. Charles took a couple of breaths, before entering the room.

Henry heard the footsteps and looked up at his best friend. He acknowledged him, as Charles bowed.

"How is she?" He asked, readjusting his night gown under his robe.

"I can't say…" Henry admitted, mystified by the situation. "Charles, what's happening to her?" Henry wondered aloud.

"I do not know you majesty. Even the physicians are unable to find a credible solution to her illness." Charles was deeply ashamed of his failure to protect and save Salome. He knew it would always be his fault.

"Did you write to her brother, the pharaoh?" Henry questioned, setting Salome back down on the bed.

"Yes, majesty. We are awaiting his reply," Charles answered, disappointed that he hadn't heard any news from her brother. "What do we do in the meantime, majesty?"

"We wait Charles. It's in God's hands," Henry whispered, running his fingers over her soft cheek. "It's in God's hands," he repeated, softly. Henry turned his face to his friend and said, "Go…and have your rest Charles. I'll make sure she is safe." Charles was unwillingly to leave her, but he knew that he could not disobey Henry's orders. Charles reluctantly bowed, before hastily leaving the room. Henry turned his eyes back to her form. He traced the outline of her forehead, to her outlined shape of her nose, to the curved ears, and down to her soft lips.

"What am I to do if you die? You cannot leave me, Salome," Henry said, in anger. He sat on her bed, caressing her soft skin. "I won't let you leave me again!" Henry cried, tears escaping down his cheek. "Please God, don't take her from me!" He whispered, gathering her in his arms. Her head limply was bent back, but Henry wrapped his arm around her neck. He held her closely to his body, feeling her soft breasts on his chest. Aroused by the fervor she was giving him, he bent his lips down to hers. He did not know if this might be the last moment they will ever have. But if it was, he wanted it to be special. One memory of his that he will never forget. He deeply loved her and nothing could change that.

"I love you, Salome…" He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. He settled her back in her bed and watched her, before retiring back to his chambers. He loved her...more than anyone could ever know.

Charles sat beside _her_, watching over her as if he was her guardian angel and nothing could harm her. It pained him to see her so helpless, as his fingers traced the line of her cheek-touching the cold and pale flesh. He envisioned that he would see the rosy, scarlet color illuminate in his touch, alas nothing appeared. Salome was a corpse in his sight, nothing could stir her. Only the beating of her faint heart left hope in his heart that she was still alive, conscious…but still alive.

Night after night, her form laid still, and he watched over her. Even as the moon was perched high at its peak, it did nothing to enhance Salome's beauty. For the color and the vitality swiftly left, when she became ill. Her laughter was not heard, nor her sweet, cunning voice made a sound. Her eyes dared not open, for her to see the pain in the eyes of the people she cared most of all. Even in this time of despair, Charles did not know what to do. He was stricken with fear and remorse, and he found no comfort for it.

Some nights, he would pour himself a drink and by the end of the night, he had forgotten his purpose that very same day. He was a man, sick with love, but thirst for Salome's the most of all women he ever loved. Even Margaret, his deceased wife, could not compare to the throbbing of his beating organ, nor of his manhood, that he felt for this _woman_. She was a _woman_. A woman so determined, so different than the rest of the European world, that Charles would fight to the death in order to taste her sweet and succulent lips of unyielding passion.

On this very night, the crack of thunder aroused this very hour. Sending crackles of yellow light to spur in the pitiful darkness of murky clouds and rain. Terrified, the maidens were at the sound. But Charles was unbothered by the storm. Knowing Salome, she would have wanted to go out there and dance in the rain. There he was, sitting adjacent to the bedpost, with her hand in his, clutching in tightly next to his heart. He kissed her very fingers, one by one, as if memorizing her delicate features. He continued to place kisses up her forearm, across her neck bone, and lastly her lips. They was a soft as butter and full of his undying love. Each kiss was laid out as his mark on her, knowing she was the only one to touch his heart. Charles' eyes began to droop, knowing it was that time for him to find some rest. Just as a quiet yawn escaped his very lips, Salome began to shift a bit.

Quite noticeable, she began to squirm across the bed sheets. With her eyelids still closed, she tried to pull her arm back. Charles made no move to let go, and yet she yanked it out of his hands as fast as lightning could snap a branch off a tree.

"Salome!" He exclaimed, surprised at her sudden movement. He rubbed his eyes, and when he was done, he found himself looking into her green orbs. He was shocked and surprised to find himself in the mist of his answered prayers. He was looking deep into her eyes and called her name, softly. But she made no response. She sat up, perched in her bed, with no movement, but her eyes were open….for now. As Charles furrowed his eyebrows, soon his eyes saw the sclera and then he knew something was wrong.


	38. Chapter 38: A Mind of My Own

_**Chapter 38: A Mind of Mine Own**_

They say that those who dared to dream, only dare to find one's mind of their own.

**Salome's POV**

_ Somehow I knew...deep down inside that something bad was going to happen. Even if I had made no connections to all that has happened to me, I knew. All I could remember was seeing Charles' worried look on me, until my eyes fell into darkness and my body succumbing to the greater evil that lies before me. Even then, I could not imagine what power could take such a hold on me...until one dream that I dreadfully dared to dream._

_ It was not the lap of luxury that soothed my senses. Neither the wine, nor the fruits of life quench my thirst for the seeking arms of Ramses. My eyes lit up, as I saw him approaching me. _

_ "You missed me?" He asked, opening his arms, welcoming me in his embrace._

_ "Ramses! You've been gone too long my love," I said, most urgently. I felt a slight relief, knowing __he was back in my arms, at least I hoped so._

_ "Not long enough where I would not be able to inhale your intoxicating aura. How have you __been?"_

"_Dreadfully bored, until now. When did you get back?" As I lied back down, with him right __beside me._

"_Just now. I couldn't wait to see you."_

"_Oh, you're so sweet. Here," I gestured, feeding him a grape._

"_Thank you my sweet. How has your father been?"_

"_Good. He's been well. So has Elijah..." I teased, watching his reaction._

"_Elijah?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You two must have spent a great deal with one another."_

"_He amused me when I needed entertainment."_

"_Now that I am back, maybe it's time you amuse me."_

"_We'll see..." I countered, walking towards my balcony. "Don't be jealous, I have enough lovers in my life."_

"_What other lovers? I thought I was the only one?" He walked over to me and grasped me by the hips, and pulled me towards him._

"_Hmm...there's a reason why you assumed...and didn't confirm it with me," I taunted, as I heard him growl in annoyance._

_ "You are mine. You belong to me," He whispered in my ear, before treading kisses down my neck._

_ "I belong to no one. Least of all you." I removed myself from his hold and walked away from him. _

_ Before I could walk another step, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to his chest. And __captured my lips in a sweet kiss. His hands held onto her body tightly, as if he never wanted to let go._

_Surely, she did let go. _

_ "Don't be so sure my darling. When I marry you, you will become my queen and bearer of my child."_

_ "Are you so sure? I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up."_

"_There are things in this world that other men cannot give you. But I can."_

"_What? Affection, wealth, power, passion? Am I missing something?"_

That was all of my dream I could remember.

"You know...this whole cat and mouse thing, only heightens my desires for you," a voice said, deep in my mind. One so obvious, that I never imagined I would hear it again. I opened my eyes and looked to see him, standing as bold and cocky as ever before. His shaven head and his clothing of royalty only hid the true version of himself...a desperate fool. "You know, I have waited for this moment for a very long time."

"Well, you waited long enough for something you could never have."

"I'm impressed Salome. You did put up a really good fight, my sweet. But in the end, I will

always prevail. You see, I don't know if you heard of a blood ritual..."

"That bounded me to you, when you died?"

"You know?"

"Only that the dance you commanded of me to perform for you was confirmation of the spell

you placed on me. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Need you ask why?"

"Yes! I deserved a life on my own Ramses. You haunting me and torturing me is for what?

Some gain, some twisted turn for happiness with me? You're dead! And you will stay dead for the rest of your life. So stop dreaming that you can have

me...you won't."

"That's where you are wrong princess. You see...in matter of weeks my body will arise from the dead and you will be my wife...as always. I linked you to

me...so that when I am fully regenerated onto this Earth...a child will be ready for me to receive and you will take my place in the afterlife with your pathetic

father.

"I will die?"

"A life for a life...rules are rules," he answered calmly.

"Why trap me within my mind?" She asked coldly.

"Because...it's the only place where you won't have power over me."

"You won't get your child. Not from me."

"On the contrary my love, I am now in control of this body. All you need is a male's seed to conceive inside of you and then it will be complete. And you will

not be able to stop it."

"It won't work Ramses..."

"Salome you are the fool. You have no power...therefore stop resisting my love. It will be over soon."

"Ramses, don't!" And then I was slapped, and succumbed to the darkness once more.

_He came upon me, stepping slowly like a crocodile. My ears were disturbed as his shoes __crackled at every step. With his keen eyes, narrowing at me like a __wild eagle, his presence drew nearer. __My breath had only hitched for a moment. My back remained at his face, but out of the corner of my __eye I could see __him approach. Then his tender arms wrapped around me, holding me in place, where I __could not move. His nose rested in my hair, inhaling the sweet __fragrance of myrrh. He caressed my skin __gently, as the softness enriched his touch. I was a soft as a dove's wings._

"_Come with me," he taunted. His tone hypnotized my senses and intoxicated me in to another __world of his own doing. No mortal could have some much temptation by one whose love was like a __eternal, burning flame of passion. __This decision, even as sinful as this, played through my mind over and over. And as I searched for the wisdom, it did not come. My mind was blank, like a papyrus sheet. I felt my brows knit in __confusion. Everything was moving, constantly moving at a rate I could not follow. As my heartbeats __quickened, I found no way to slow it down._

"_No, Ramses. I cannot follow you," a soft voice replied by my own lips. I said no. I said no to the __Prince of Egypt. Oh, blessed Isis! Her wisdom flows __everlasting to everlasting. Her presence is always __there whenever I am in need._

"_So, it has come to this? I wonder where your loyalty lies," he accused._

"_In you?" I asked inquisitively and shook my head. "Oh, you'll never understand. We cannot be __together, no matter the circumstances." I held my head up high and looked out into the window._

"_You are being only coy with me," he teased._

"_Am I? I am only speaking the truth. Thou shall not tempt me. I am not in the mood to discuss such hindrances." I was serious and I had no time to play such games with him._

"_Since when do you give me orders, huh? Are you the sole ruler of Egypt or am I?" He twisted __me in his arms and grasped me firmly by the shoulders. I did not fear him as his tone was raging. __"How dare you put your Goddess before me? I will have you at my mercy for such treason."_

"_Treason you say? I favored my God before you, because she is worthier than you?" I smirked. "Why you portentous, arrogant fool! I could never worship you. The only reason I stood for your __commands because I had to obey, but I obey no one but the commands of my goddess. I shall not turn __my back away from her word. Neither you, nor your Pharaoh will make me." He showed no movement __of a response and a small smirk at the corner of his lips._

"_Such a pity Salome, I hoped that you would change. But that is not the case." He clapped his hands twice. "Remove her from my sight."_

"Salome?" Charles questioned...watching as her body jerked. "Salome...?" He watched as her

green eyes opened, and gazed at his. "Salome!"

"Charles!" She said, grasping her hands around his face. She gazed into his blue eyes, before kissing him most urgently. Charles' brows furrowed at first, but then he engulfed himself further into the kiss. Soon, it began to get to heated and Charles pull back.

"Salome...no too hasty."

"No...let's! Charles, take me..I'm yours. Take me, take me now. I want to be yours forever," she said hastily, untying the strings of his wardrobe. Little did she know, she stop him before she could finish.

"And you will my love, but first my must alert the others that you are awake."

"No!" Salome commanded. "I want you to make love to me right now!"

"We can't!" He pleaded.

"Why not? If you love me, you will do as I say."

"Salome what's wrong? You're acting strange? You're not yourself?"

"I am! Charles, listen to me." Charles turned his head." Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Charles turn his attention towards her and watched as tears suddenly flowed down her eyes. As he tried to wipe them, she slapped his hand away.

"Let me help you," he said ardently.

"No...I don't want..." Then she began to choke on her words and Charles begged her to breathe.

"Salome!Salome!" He cried, and her eyes fluttered shut again. "Get me the doctor!" He yelled out, holding his beloved in his arms. He placed his ear on her neck, listening to the beat of her heart.


	39. Chapter 39: The Spell

_**Chapter 39: The Spell**_

_**Salome's POV**_

_ "You are the fool, Ramses. He knows me well enough to know I will never contradict my honor in such a slanderous way," I said, as I sat cross-legged. _

_ "Are you saying I lost, my dear?" All I did was looked at him. "No...there are other ways. Surely, you don't think I'll give up that easy," He replied, pacing around my mind._

_ "You should," I answered, standing to my feet. "This war is over."_

_ "Not yet. Your lover may not consent, but perhaps...someone else might." Before I could respond, a dreadful chill entered, causing my skin to multiply into thousands of goosebumps. From head to toe I felt the chilling air, as I inhaled and exhaled the cold, icy breath. And skin was turning a different shade. Even my mind, the ground that I sat upon was now and icy path. _

_ "Why is it so cold?" I said, clutching my arms. _

_ "Because it's almost your time. Don't be sad Salome...this was your true destiny. You and I were both tied together, by a knot so thin even the Gods could not see it. I could, and I know in time you will see it."_

_ "Why this cruelty then? Why did you not tell me?"_

_ "Because you would not believe me, silly girl. You were too busy fighting me to understand the real truth. Behind all of the fire and hatred, deep down inside you knew you could not resist me." As he said this, he walked towards me, grabbing me into his arms. I watched as his face drew closer to mine, and I felt his hot breath on my face...warming my skin for the moment. "You chose Elijah because he was the safer route, and I...I was too dangerous for your taste. But you could not deny the attraction you held for me."_

_ "That's...a lie."_

_ "Is it? Or is it something you always wanted, but could never have. You see...I was desperate for your love and I tried everything to gain it. But you could not see it. If only you gave me the chance, things could have different."_

_ "Things could have...been different?" I questioned, looking down at my feet._

_ "Oh yes...Your father and Elijah would be alive. Your kingdom restored to is natural glory. And you would not be here in this desolate country, where you take orders from another. One who never loved you, one who would never make you...his." I glanced back, staring into his eyes._

_ "But I could," he whispered. "I could make all your dreams, all you wish to come true. I can bring back the warmth you seek, the life you want to live." His lips were only inches from mine. "I can even undo the past for you, Salome. Wouldn't you like that? You suffered too much. Let me make it up to you. All you need to do...is ask and you shall receive."_

_ "Salome?" a voice cried out, and I turned my head to the sound of my name._

_ "Salome, wouldn't you like to see you father again?" I looked back at Ramses, with my brows furrowed with confusion. "All you have to do is say you'll be mine and I'll give you whatever you want."_

_ "Whatever I want?" I repeated hoarsely. _

_ "Whatever you desired. Whatever your heart desires...I will give it to you."_

_ "Salome?" a voice cried out again._

_ "Who's calling my name?" I asked out loud. _

_ "No one is, my sweet. Look at me," and I did. "I'm right here. I'm all you need."_

"Believe me, she was just awake several minutes ago. And then she choked and went back into her coma."

"It's hard to believe that this young lady just decided to open her eyes and closed them so suddenly."

"I know, but I know what I saw." Charles sighed. "There must be something I can do."

"No I don't think you can, your grace. She's losing the will to live. Her body is getting paler by the day, and there is no sign of improvement."

"She can't be...she can't be dying," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry. At most, she only has a few days left. I am sorry." The physician gathered his things and made a swift, but soft exit. As Charles looked down at Salome's cold face, a soft tear bled through his right eye, slowly finding its way down his cheek...and touching Salome's pale lips.

"Salome? Where are you?" His voice sounded shaking, as let despair beat him down without giving a fight. The doubts occupying his mind, as he tried so hard to avoid the inevitable. Charles did not know where Salome was, even though he wished that he did know. But for now, wherever she be, she was far away from where he wanted her to be.

A single drop of grief welled up from the corner of his eye and suddenly, the dam broke. Hot torrents of grief coursed down his face, mingling with the rain, his racking sobs lost in the high winds that tore at his hair and clothes. He bled the salt of his soul and as it pours from his eyes. He cried out aloud for his love, his one true love that he had to lose so quickly and so suddenly. Like Margaret, Salome was strong and beautiful; her wit and talent went hand in hand to match her beauty. But Salome was different. She viewed life as a paradise for eternal happiness, both in this life and the next. Salome was unique in her words, the way she expressed herself and her opinions, made Charles more in love with her.

Head aching, he knocked over a table with unnecessary force onto the ground. His rage multiplied! Losing Margaret over guilt broke his heart, but now to lose Salome...a joy that cured his unyielding heart...he just couldn't let her go. As he continued to weep, his racking sobs shaking him thoroughly with the knowledge that he had lost- that nothing would never be the same again.

For hours, he never left the room. And Samira, Salome's head maiden waited patiently outside the door. Miraculously, the door opened and the Duke of Suffolk was standing before her. Samira bowed down, not looking into his bloodshot eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Your Mistress is dead!" Charles stated, with a harsh tone. Samira gasped, looking out of the corner of her eye. She watched as he sipped on a goblet of wine, and from the smell of his breath she could tell he had been drinking. Soothing his grief she concluded to herself.

"Your grace, a letter is here for you," she handed it to him.

"From whom? The King?" he slurred.

"The Pharaoh." His brows furrowed as she walked away. He ripped the parchment open, and sat down, next to the candlelight.

_Dear Charles, _

_ I write to you most urgently to the letter I received from you months ago. This illness that Salome has contracted is no ordinary illness...as you may have been aware of. When Salome was captured, a man behind the whole plot was a man called Ramses, a man who was desperate for Salome's love. And as she continued to refuse him, his lust increased. He has placed a spell on her and captured her into a coma. He has been planning this for a very long time and has taunted her with nightmares for many months now. I am swiftly on my way to administer the cure for her. I must warn you Charles, not to stay near her for as long as an hour at most. This spell has put her in trance, under his command. Which means that he is in control of it. I pray that you will receive this letter and heed my warnings. This is an Egyptian matter! I am on my way. _

_ Your Friend,_

_ Akhenaten_

_P.S. Burn this letter! The King must never know...there will come a time when all will be re veiled. _

Confused as he was, Charles quickly locked Salome's bedroom doors. And threw the letter into the fire. He hoped for Akhenaten to arrive as soon as possible, but also for Salome to stay strong. As he watched the flames crush the letter into nothing, he only wondered what Akhenaten meant by _all will be re veiled._


	40. Chapter 40: Seeking Hope

**I like to thank everyone...all who stayed and reviewed this story! It's been a long journey and I like to say thanks to all my friends and those who supported me...graciously I might add! Well...here is another chapter and I hope this one is as spectacular as the last 40...because we have about 15-16 more to go! Once again, thank you...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 40: Seeking Hope<strong>_

_**Three weeks later**_

The physicians had predicted that Salome's death would only last a couple days. Yet, they underestimated her strength and perseverance. (Even Ramses!) Salome's was royal, a princess, with the Gods on her side. But as the weeks rolled on, Akhenaten had not appeared. As the King was alerted that Akhenaten was sure to arrive at any moment, he stationed guards at the coastline to watch for his arrival. Meanwhile, Charles heed Akhenaten's word and stay no more than an hour in his beloved's room. Even though, he had every reason to be sad, he had hope. Hope, because Salome was still alive, still wanting to be alive. And that was his fuel, his fire to ignite the dream that the two of them will live happily ever after, when this was all over.

Somewhere among the decadent trees and their captivating branches of strength and unity, Charles Brandon, a nobleman, and both man of passion, strolled through the forest in heavy thought. Charles had numerous items to think about, especially after all that has happened, seem to overwhelm him. In short, he decided to take a calm walk, in peace. And when his legs got weary, he took a seat and rested, while admiring the birds fluttering and flying in the sky.

After receiving what appeared to be good news for Salome, he couldn't help but wonder what life Salome lived when she was back home. Or why Akhenaten told him to burn the letter? All this secrecy was starting to make Charles suspicious and irritated at the same time. He wanted Salome to get better, and if she does...what then? Should he question her about the affair between her and Ramses and how it escalated? Or should he not worry...as Akhenaten stated, it's an Egyptian matter...? What was that suppose to mean? And soon Charles could not think anymore. At this point he did not know what to do...or what to say. All he knew was that Akhenaten was coming and coming soon.

"Charles!" shouted Anthony, his best friend. Charles looked up, as he was startled to see his friend. "I haven't seen you in days! I heard about the princess. Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be when her brother comes," He muttered.

"You seem calm...for a moment there I didn't think you were yourself."

"I'm not. I haven't slept in days, weeks. I know that she will be well, but somehow I..."

"...don't want to lose her like Margaret. You care for her don't you?" And just then, those words came back again. Margaret...one he truly did love, but lost the chance to show it. And now, he was trying his best to make sure it didn't happen again with Salome.

"Care? Maybe?" He shrugged, disguising his true feelings.

"You know you can't lie to me. I can see right through you," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Charles paused for a moment. "I'm in love with her, Anthony. And I don't know what to do."

"Have you...?"

"No. No, I haven't."

"What is she like?" He asked curiously.

"She's different," as he said that, he had a glimpse of her, remembering the first time they met.

_ **"Princess Salomé!" she gasped suddenly, turning her head away from the flower. The Duke of Suffolk had shouted her name as her fingers had barely touched the petal.**_

_** "Your grace, you scared me!" she said in a **___**petrified **___**voice.**_

_** "I do humbly apologize to your highness," he said teasingly, as he bowed. Over the months, Salomé had became good friends with Charles. He was funny and smart, and a clever friend. "What are you doing?"**_

_** "Oh! I was admiring the King's gardens. There absolutely grand and exquisite," she said kindly, drifting her hands on the stems and hovering over them to inhale the sweet scent they carried.**_

_** "Your highness seems to always out shine me with your vocabulary," he said, smiling. Salomé blushed, knowing that she had such a big vocabulary.**_

_** "Well, I try not to be…too constricted. Shall we take a walk?" She asked, invitingly.**_

_** "I wish, but your brother wanted me to find you."**_

_** "Ah, yes…I can assume he has everyone looking for me," she answered.**_

_** "Are you coming to the jousting tournament today?"**_

_** "I believe so. Are you competing?" She asked,**_

_** "Well indeed your highness."**_

_** "I suppose your performance might interest me. I have to go now, maybe another time…Charles?"**_

_** "I'm looking forward to it, your highness." Salomé bowed quickly and hastened back to the castle.**_

** "**I know what that means." Then his brows furrowed. "Better hope Henry doesn't find out."

"When Salome is well, we plan to tell him. At least after he marries that Boleyn wench."

"Noo...no...no! You...do not tell him!" Anthony panicked.

"Anthony, I...have too. Henry is in love with her...and he can't have her if I love her. She'll want me and not him."

"Do you hear yourself? What woman in England would deny the King?"

"She's not a woman from England?"

"Does it matter? And if he is in love with her, he will not marry Mistress Anne. Henry wants what he wants, even if Salome refuses him, he will never let you two marry. You know what he will do."

"He...would cut my head off. And if Salome begs for my life, he will send me off to marry someone...far far away. And she will hate me...she will hate me if marry someone else."

"She would rather you live..."

"But I would rather die...then...let her be with that spoiled sack of wine!" Charles rage began to show.

"Then send her home, you're better off...trust me."

"She will probably make that decision herself."

"If the King doesn't interfere..."

"Anthony, she is a princess by her birthright. She can make her own decisions and her brother will support her."

"Sure...but what if Henry threatens war? You think he wouldn't want to keep her under his eye? He wouldn't let her marry anyone, even in her own country." He paused. "He used to write letters to her. He told me, long ago. He's still in love with her Charles. He built that room out of guilt...because he tried not to love her. Your best bet is to send her home when she is well. She'll be the death of one of you."

"Letters? Like...?" Charles was puzzled, with his brows furrowing.

"Letters, as in love letters," he clarified.

"But she was only..." Charles interjected, but was interrupted.

"A child, that grew up into a young woman. She never told you?" Anthony asked, quizzically.

"No. Must have slipped her mind or something." Charles looked down at his feet. "Secrets. The Egyptians like their secrets." Charles walked back to his horse in a rush and Anthony followed.

_ **"You don't scare me Ramses." Ramses arched his eyebrow and then knelt down to her face.**_

_** "I don't? Maybe I should be grateful for that." His lips were inches away from her hers. She gave him a strange look.**_

_** "You are a little too close to my face."**_

_** "Am I? I did not seem to notice." He continued to look at her before gently embracing her in his arms by her shoulders and holding her firmly.**_

_** "What are you doing?" She questioned him.**_

_** "I want you to be aware of what might happen these next few days or a possible outbreak at night.**_

_** "Ramses…I under…"**_

_** "I know you understand, but I promise that no harm should come upon you. I know you have refused me many times over and I apologize for continuously pursuing you. You were so appealing to eye, that I could not help myself."**_

_** "Ramses, you don't need to apologize for your sake."**_

_** "Let me speak. You owe that much." She nodded for him to continue. "It's possible that…one of us may die. I do not and wish for that to not occur, but I cannot escape the odds. If it does come to that, I ask one favor you. I ask for you to give me one kiss."**_

_** "Ramses, I can't. I know you always wanted that; but I don't know how…" Before she had the chance to finish, his lips instantly capture hers fervently. He moved her head to the side and parted her lips slightly to taste her sweet, pomegranate lips. His hands ran through her hair and around her waist. As if by force, she leant in towards him. Like chains, she encircled her arms around his neck, before softly caressing his cheek. Yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her; her brain had finally come back to her and then she realized what she was doing. She immediately backed away from him as he held a perplexed look on his face. She turned her back towards him and inhaled deeply before saying, "I shouldn't have done that."**_

_** "I'm not sorry," he replied seconds later.**_

_** "You better go, my father gave you orders."**_

_** "He did, didn't he? Princess," he said, bowing and swiftly leaving. She turned back around and watched as he left without looking back. Tears formed in her eyes and touched her lips, before allowing herself to breathe. She smeared the dreaded kiss off her lips and sighed. She could not believe that she had kissed him. Her heart belonged to another, and yet somewhere inside she wanted that kiss. She cursed that part inside of her and went to her chambers.**_

_**Salome's POV**_

_ "Ah...I remember that day. I never thought I could feel so vulnerable," Ramses said, ending the silence between them._

_ "Vulnerable? You...vulnerable?"_

_ "I didn't think you would kiss me," he answered honestly._

_ "I didn't think you would take over my country after I kissed you," I stated._

_ "There were many alternatives, but...I don't regret my decision."_

_ "Ha...and where did that get you? Slain by your own brother's hand."_

_ "I admit, I was just as shocked to see him. I thought I sent him far away, where he could never come back."_

_ "He knew?"_

_ "He knew long before of my plans, but I made him stay silent."_

_ "You're lying!" I croaked._

_ "You do not know my brother...he was a coward. Until he killed me, but then he killed himself."_

_ "He died...because of the lies you poured...into his ear."_

_ "We both knew only one of us could have you...and the other would lose."_

_ "Well...neither of you had me."_

_ "Not yet..." he echoed. I felt my bones tighten, as I tried to hitch a breath out. As my body lied on the cold ground of my mind, all I could think were the reoccurring images of events that I had witnessed. It was shocking to see these events through my own eyes...but it did not give me hope. I was sadly dying and I could do nothing about it. My hands could not even cover me. To Ramses, as he wanted to win his victory, this was a joyous sight for him to see._

_ "You see, Salome, the weaker you get, the stronger I become. You kept the fight interesting my dear, now its time to let go."_

_ "Never..." I gritted...slowly. Somehow I knew, all long, though I did not know it, I was going to lose. Though I held on faith that Charles would find away to save me...or that my brother would come, but it was too late. My body was giving up, the strength of Isis leaving me...I wanted to live for Charles, it was him that I was fighting for, but even then it was too late. That is when my eyes close._

Charles hesitantly took a seat beside her. He held her cold fingers in his sweaty palms and lowered his head to kiss them. After everything that has happened, he wish he could have one moment alone with her...if only for a little while. He wish he could forget about the letters, and he did for now. All he wanted was his Salome back...the one he gave his heart too. The woman who made him smile, the woman who opened his eyes and made him see beyond her beauty, the woman who was caught between two people and had no clue what to do...all he wanted was her, Salome. A woman of many secrets, but a woman with many passions. Her love, her heart, and her soul...were t things he could not live without. Not even, those emerald eyes of hers. The green, sparkled jewels that illuminated a whole room.

As Charles bent down to kiss her own her forehead a knock was heard on the door. Immediately Charles got up and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw at this very moment.

"Akhenaten! Your majesty!" Charles bowed, seeing both Salome's brother and Henry at the door both surprised him and made the hope that he thought was gone, reappear.

"It's been too long Charles!" said Akhenaten. "May I?" He gestured, wanting to see his sister.

"Of course!" Charles answered, quickly moving out of the way. Akhenaten walked inside and noticed his sister's complexion. He knelt beside her, and held her hand in his.

"I think it would be better if we waited outside. Charles?" Henry stated. Charles, nodded, and walked out of the room.

Akhenaten took out a small vial containing a blue liquid, as he opened Salome's mouth he let the liquid flow inside, and felt her swallow it. Then he said some words in his native tongue.

"My sweet Salome..." he cooed, caressing her forehead. "He will no longer threaten you...you are safe." With these last words, Akhenaten left the room, and shut the door.

"How is she?" Charles asked, impatiently.

"She will be fine. She will recover her strength. She is strong," Akhenaten said. "Thank you, your majesty. And thank you, Charles, for watching her." Charles eyes glinted graciously for the recognition.

"When will she wake up?" Charles asked. Akhenaten noticed Charles hastiness, and wondered what more could have happened when he was away.

"In an hour or so...whatever that is bothering her will be rebuked."

"What do we do now?" Henry asked.

"We wait..." Akhenaten whispered.

_**Salome's POV**_

_ All of sudden, I felt standing up. I fluttered my eyes opened and felt the color of my skin come back. I no longer felt cold, but warm and alive. I stood up on both my feet and looked at myself. I was alive. _

_ "I'm alive," I breathed._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How can this be?" I heard the voice of Ramses, as he was crumbling to the ground of my mind. As he tried throwing some magical enchantments towards me, it was blocked by an invisible shield beyond my knowledge. _

_ "It is your Ramses."_

_ "Never!NEVERRRR!"_

_ "Oh yes it is..." I turned my head, knowing it was not my voice. But the voice of my father. There he stood, as if it were yesterday. I ran to hug him, as he held me in his arms. "Salome...my precious jewel. My sweet daughter...oh how I missed you!" The tears fell themselves, cascading down my cheek like the Nile. I hugged him tighter, not wanting to lose him like I did before. _

_ "I love you father..." I whispered. _

_ "I love you too," he said back. As we let go, we no longer saw Ramses. He was gone. "He is gone forever. He will no longer haunt you, my dear."_

_ "I...miss you. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you."_

_ "Salome...that day was not your fault. All I wanted was for you to be safe."_

_ "But I wish you were here..." I choked on my tears, running a hand through my hair. _

_ "But I am..." he placed his hand on my heart. "Right there. I am always with you." Smiling, I hugged him again. Seeing my father again, made me sad to let him go so soon. But he was right. He would always be with me...forever._

_ "Salome..." another voice called, but was sweeter. I turned my head to see a beautiful woman, who looked a lot like me._

_ "Mother?" I questioned, and yet I knew it was her. She held out her arms, and I ran into them. And then I really cried. And I wish it was not a dream, for I dreamt of this moment for a long time. She wiped my tears with her gentle hands._

_ "Hush now, don't cry. I know exactly how you feel."_

_ "I don't want to leave you...to leave you both...I couldn't."_

_ "Salome, you must go back. You have your whole life to live. Whether we are here or not, you must keep living."_

_ "She's right, my daughter," her father said. Suddenly I realized something. I couldn't leave Charles. He was the reason why I stayed alive. And I couldn't leave my brother, I would giving in. I knew I had to do the right thing, even though it was hard. As they both kissed me, I knew I was ready. _

_ "Remember who you are Salome..never forget that," her mother advised, holding her daughter in her arms._

_ "I won't...I promise. Goodbye," I said, as we hugged for the last time._

Salome awoke for the very first time. The first thing she looked at was the wall and the paintings, and the flowers, and all her eyes could see. She touched her cheek, and knew she was alive.

"Thank you Isis..." she whispered. She slowly rose in her bed, and held her sheets to her bodice. "I need a bath." As she spoke she heard voices in front of her door.

"It's been a little bit over an hour Akhenaten," Charles pointed out.

"Let's not get too hasty, your grace."

"The Duke is right Akhenaten. Perhaps it is time." Akhenaten nodded, proceeding towards the door. He opened it, and as he did, he found two green eyes staring at him. He gasped, with tears falling down.

"Salome?"

"Akhenaten," she cried. He rushed towards her and hugged her with all his might.

"My baby sister...my sister...god...she's alive..." he said, undoubtedly. Soon, Charles and Henry came running in to the room to find the siblings reminiscing. Both men were hesitant to walk to her, but they found the courage and Salome looked at each of them.

"Majesty! Charles! I've missed you both...all of you dearly."

"How are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm better and happy...very happy!" She said joyfully, looking at him.

"It's good to have you back," Charles said, and Salome turned to him my saying, "It's good to be back." And for a long time, Salome smiled with her eyes.


	41. Chapter 41: Recovery

_**Chapter 41: Recovery**_

_**June 1527**_

As Salomé was taught long ago, that the dead were prepared in a very sacred way, in order to preserve their bodies for the afterlife. Especially royalty, because they were buried near the great kings that ruled Egypt for over many centuries. But if there was one thing she learned, the dead does not stay dead…not intentionally. The past weeks Salomé suffered the pain of Ramses' spirit taunting and tormenting her mind, but now that he was gone…so was the piece that he had bound her to. Now she was free…but reborn into a new Salomé. A Salomé more vibrant, more willing, more independent than ever before.

Her recovery was one of the most blissful periods in her life. After moving into her new room that the King designed just for her; everything that could relate back to her home, came alive. From the draperies, to the marble floor, and most importantly her huge bathtub. Her intimate sanctuary. The feeling of the milky water flowing down her face to her perky breasts. She felt like a princess once more. The flowers gave a wonderful, sweet aroma to make the room more relaxing. As her ladies positioned themselves around the tub, she nestled in it, while reading letters that her brother left with her.

As soon as Salomé gained her strength and became well again, Akhenaten sailed back to Egypt. With his departure he left dozens of letters with her to catch up on all that was happening back at home. In her heart, she missed home. She wanted to see it again, to feel the humid and scorching desert. To feel the hot sand in between her toes and watch as the sun would set down upon the pyramids. Even though her new room was made to replicate home, this was not going to cut it. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the water…

"Your highness, the Duke of Suffolk is here to see you," one of her ladies said. Salomé lifted her head and giving her gesture towards her maiden. She rose from the tub and Samira quickly wrapped a towel around Salomé.

"Tell his grace, I will be with him momentarily." As the maiden left, Salomé told Samira to bring her the pink attire. The other ladies oiled her skin and perfumed her. Others did her hair, braiding it and decorating it with jewels. They dressed her in a light pink hue with her neck and shoulders covered, but there was an opening in the back, revealing her toned skin. There were two slits flowing down the dress to create the sense of a waterfall, as the dress went from a pastel pink to the brighter color of pink.

Holding onto her mother's necklace, she took one look at herself, and smiled. She walked out of the room and into the main room where Charles waited. He watched as she appeared, looking just as beautiful as the day they kissed for the very first time.

"You look…stunning. Beautiful as ever," he said, watching her.

"Thank you…You wanted to see me?" Salomé asked, confused at why he was still standing.

"The King wanted me to deliver a message to you." Salomé scoffed, before turning her attention to a flower pot that had too many lilies in them.

"Couldn't he have sent someone else?" She questioned, while arranging the flowers.

"Yes, but I was already headed towards this way." She turned her head towards him…smiling, although he didn't smile back. "The King would like to invite you to join him in celebration of your recovery. He's hosting a gathering in your honor…tonight."

"Another party? Hmm…seems like he is running out of tricks to surprise me," she whispered. "Charles?" He glanced towards her.

"Thank you."

"For what? Delivering a message?" He asked coldly. Although Salomé did not like the tone of his voice, she walked over to him, holding the ends of his coat in her hands.

"No. For watching over me. I know it wasn't easy….and after hearing from Samira how dedicated you were…I couldn't live with myself without telling you how grateful I am."

"You should be more grateful towards your brother and King…not me. All I did was watch you."

"Yes…and I am more grateful for that than Akhenaten giving me the cure or the King creating this room for me. Charles…please understand that you mean the world to me…and I love…" Before she could finish, he instantly detached himself from her and moved across the room.

"No, Salomé. Don't say it! I don't…just don't say anything."

"Charles…" she said furrowing her brows, "what's wrong?" She questioned, concerned about his behavior.

"Nothing…just do what the King says…your highness." As he bowed, he swiftly left the room. As Salomé stood there confused…she did not know what to comprehend. She couldn't understand why Charles was so distant and cold towards her. Not to mention, he kept insisting that she attend his majesty's party, like a servant boy.

Salomé sat down in a chair and tried to think about…well she did not know what to think about. After Samira went on and on about Charles being so loving and caring, watching over her like an angel when she was in her coma, she couldn't believe the way he just treated her. It was as if the same man that loved her and held affections for her, was not the man she just saw. She shook her head. Knowing that her talk with Charles will have to wait. Now she had to attend a party for his majesty. Even though she could not show and pissed off some nobles who already hate her…but even the King will be displeased. However, Salomé did not want to just walk in there. If this was her party, she wanted to be noticed, recognized, and envied. Samira walked by her and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking about, my lady?" She asked, while Salomé was deep in thought.

"How to appear to tonight's gathering with the King. I…it's time the English know who the real Salomé is. After getting Ramses out of my system, I want to become something new, fresh, and vibrant…and alive. I need to do something that changes their views about me. That Egypt isn't just a foreign land, it's a land where dreams can become reality."

"What is over goal?"

"I don't want them to be afraid. I want them to see what I see. To feel what I feel. To become something more than what your eyes can envision."

"Then dance…you haven't dance in a while," she replied.

"Dance?" Salomé asked herself. Then she realized that that was it. Her entrance that could unfold many possibilities. This was what she needed and she was meaning to do it for a while now. "Samira, gather the girls…I think I have something in store for them."

**xXxXxXx**

Gathering for the celebration was an easy task for his majesty, getting her to show up was the difficult part. Henry sat with Anne as they watched everyone becoming cheerful and drunk…with the wine and…the lust. But as Henry sat at the high table with his eyes scanning for Salomé, he did not see her. Charles sat on his right hand, anxious of Salomé's absence that was in her honor. As the minutes rolled along, Henry became impatient.

"Where is she Charles? You told me she would be here," he asked, with a little fire in his tongue.

"I delivered the message as your majesty requested. She should be arriving shortly," Charles replied. After Charles' response, a young man, came to the center of the dance floor, just as a dance was ending. He revealed a scroll and began reading it.

"Your majesty, with your permission, her highness, Princess Salomé would like to thank his majesty for all his efforts to making this gathering in her honor possible. She is deeply honored and grateful, for this will always be cherished in her heart. Unfortunately, her highness would not be able to attend this gathering." Henry's eyes began to narrow at the man, and before his rage could infuse, the man continued one. "However, in her absence, Princess Salomé would like to intrigue his majesty's with a gift. One that would most interest his majesty, most exceedingly." With that, the man clapped. And soon, a lyre was struck and a most peculiar and hypnotic tune was played. The instrumentalists were replaced for moment by the Egyptians and soon as the tune became more dynamic, the dancers appeared.

With their hypnotic sway of their hips, and the fluid movements in their hands, they began flowing with the beat. Each dressed in a different color; turquoise blue, lavender, red-orange, salmon pink, vibrant yellow, and dark black. Their veils covered themselves from head to toe. Only revealing their flesh from the side of their hips and their backs. But only the eyes were seen. To Anne's displeasure, she watched as Henry was intrigued by the dancers and their hypnotic movements. Even Charles was having a hard time containing his seat. Soon the song was ending, and as the dancers went back and forth across the floor, there were tall, strong and buff dark-skinned men entering, carrying a roll of golden fabric in their arms.

"This is the gift that Princess Salomé wishes to present to you, your majesty." His majesty watched as they laid the carpet on the ground and beckoned his majesty to come and observe. Henry left his seat and stood in between the tall men and cut open the linen. He kick the thick carpet and it rolled out…revealing a female in white. Henry's eyes widened, and the Boleyn's felt threatened. Then the instrumentalists' played another strange tune, both mysterious and captivating. The woman in white, wearing a veil that also covered her face, except her emerald eyes, began to dance. She spread out her skirt and stared back at his majesty. Only her hips could speak for her. As her circular movements combined with her hands flowing in the air, Henry was entranced by them both. In sync, all the dancers began to dance, and left the woman in white dancing around the floor, enchanting the guest.

Charles watched her as well, as she was a unique flower in the mist, waiting to be plucked. Her skirts flowing with her movements left Charles more intrigued than before. Then she began to dance around the King. She lifted her skirts and twirled in front of him. Her scent and the flow of her fabric hitting him in the face simultaneously. Before he could grasp her, she moved quickly, slithering across like a serpent. She was seducing them both, with her eyes and with her body. And underneath, all she could was smile. She held captured them both, like a spider in her web of hypnotics. The music stopped, and the other dancers dropped to floor, where as the one in white, stood tall and graceful.

Her heartbeat was racing, and her breath hitched. It was only then when she locked eyes with Henry…he began to clap most eagerly and the rest of his subjects followed. The dancers bowed and stood in a line.

"Wonderful performance…I must admit," He said, gathering up the golden fabric. "Is this what Princess Salomé wants me to have?"

"Yes, but that is not all your majesty," the young man added. "In addition, Princess Salomé would like you to choose and reveal one of the dancers that you thought was the best." Henry glanced at him, before walking down the line of dancers that was in front of him. As he walked slowly, smirking along the way, he stopped in front of the one in white. His blue eyes stared into her green ones.

"I choose this one. May you reveal yourself to me?" He asked.

"See for yourself, your grace," she replied. His majesty narrowed his eyes at her, before lifting the veil off her face. Many gasps went through the room as they realized who it was. Even Charles was taken back.

"Princess Salomé…" he said, as she smiled mischievously. She curtsied…looking back at him. He clapped once again and whispered in her ear, "Dinner…with me tomorrow." She fluttered her eyes, and quirked her eyebrow in response.


	42. Chapter 42: A New Temptation

**I am very sorry it has taken me this long to update. I did not realize how busy I would be. However, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and have supported me with this story. Thank you so much! I am truly grateful. As a treat, here is the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: A New Temptation<strong>

_"Princess Salomé…" he said, as she smiled mischievously. She curtsied…looking back at him. He clapped once again and whispered in her ear, "Dinner…with me tomorrow." She fluttered her eyes, and quirked her eyebrow in response._

"Mmmm…" sighed Salomé, as she dreamt peacefully. Her latest memory of last night turned into a nice dream. A dream she wanted so anxiously to finish. But suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded on her face. Feeling disgruntled, Salome raised the covers over her head and moaned for more sleep. Despite her many efforts, she knew it was time to greet the new day. Her gentle palms rubbed against her eyelids as they fluttered open. Her toes curled, her fingers twitched, and she was awake. She glanced towards her window and saw the morning sun rise. The sun gazed back at her, illuminating its presence to all of England that the day has begun.

Salomé sat up in her bed, taking in the day for a few moments. Sunlight glazed through the curtains, as she opened her eyes slowly. Gathering the sheets in her hands, she giggled quietly, remembering all of last night. _"I can't believe I danced for the king!" she thought to herself. _True enough, last night was no dream and it came to Salome's senses that tonight would be the "night" for her to change things around. Now that she might have the advantage, she could change everything, including her destiny.

Before she gathered another thought, her doors opened wide. Her ladies presented themselves ready and dressed to serve their princess.

"Prepare a bath, Samira," Salome commanded, and it was done.

Salome dressed in a green fabric that wrapped around her bodice and elegantly flowed down to her feet like a stream. Her body was oiled and perfumed; the smell of coconut was the fragrance. Her eyelids glistened with green and black, smothered to perfection. Today she would look like a princess, but tomorrow she would become a queen. After she was done, she left her ladies to carry out their duties. Salome sat down near her window and began sewing. Her mind was at peace, as she began embroidering. Suddenly, she heard a lot of rustling and movement in her chambers. She stopped, settling down her piece, as Samira came in.

"My lady, there are gifts for you," Samira told her. Salome's brows questioned, as she walked into the other room and her eyes could not believe it. Dozens of his majesty's guards were moving around her room as gifts were scattered around, from place to place. Her ladies observed them and giggled as they worked. Several of the gifts comprised of different shades of fabric and linens, rubies and pearls in bundles, chalices, and many more treasures decorating her chambers with splendor and wealth.

"The gifts….? Who are they from Samira?" Salome asked.

"His majesty…" she replied, as Salome's eyes lit up with excitement. She could not believe that all these gifts were meant for her._ "I must be quite a commodity now." _She thought to herself. Who could have known that one dance, could unlock a man's desires to please such a woman. And that woman, luckily was Salome. As her maidens wanted to know where each piece should go, h er name was constantly called, with such urgency and with glee.

"Breakfast is served, your highness," one of her ladies announced. Salome gathered herself and walked to the dining room, where the food was present. As she sat down, she waited patiently for her food taster to examine the food. Before Salome could wait another minute, she turned to see her food taster stumble in with her plate. Before the servant reached the table, blood gushed from its lips and the plate landed on the floor.

"SAMIRA!" Salome screamed, and moved from the scene. Samira and the rest of the ladies came quickly to Salome's aid, all of them questioning if she was alright.

"My lady? What's…" Samira gazed at the scene and waited from her mistress' command.

"Send for the Duke of Suffolk! Immediately!" Samira departed with haste. Salome ordered her guards to take care of the servant, as she found herself in another room of solitude. Everything was happening so fast, that she need some time for herself. As she sat, her doors opened to reveal Haman, her chief advisor and friend.

"Oh, it's you…." She said, surprisingly.

"My lady, I have already been informed of the incident. Whoever it was, will be dealt with."

"It had better be," she said, as her teeth clenched. Her anger was submerging.

"How are you?" He asked solemnly.

"You ask me how am I? I COULD HAVE DIED! Don't you understand that?" She screeched.

"Breathe my lady, just breathe," he advised.

"Where is Samira? Has she not gotten in touch with the Duke? Damn Charles for keeping me waiting! I am the Princess of Egypt…am I not Haman?" She questioned, and Haman hesitantly tried not to answer her. The Duke of Suffolk rushed through the secret doors and found Salome flushed and boiling hot as the sun.

"Your highness?" He bowed. "You sent for me?"

"For the love of Isis, where have you been?" She questioned, feeling both tiresome and irritated. "I asked for your presence over an hour ago.

"My lady….I?" She interrupted him, as she waved her hand in his face.

"I do not care for long speeches of excuses! I could have died and you would have taken an hour just to see if I was truly dead?" Her contempt for his lack of better judgment seem to hang in the balance.

"I would have waited more than an hour just to see if I would have lived," Haman muttered whispered.

"Quiet you snake!" She screeched.

"My lady, your maiden has informed me and the matter will be dealt with," Charles reassured her. "There is no need for your highness to act as if something had been done to threaten your life."

"Are you insinuating that I am lying? That I am being cynical? That I am making of stories...?"

"I am not insinuating your highness, I am merely advising that you cannot send for me unless the matter is life-threatening." She scoffs, and shakes her head at the ignorance.

"How soon will you find the culprit?" She asked impatiently.

"I cannot say, but everything will be alright," he encouraged resting a hand on her shoulder. Unexpected, she shrugged his hand off.

"How can you expect me to rely on such words when you don't even believe me?"

"Madam…." He started to say, before he was cut off again.

"You know…we both know who cause this and I will not rest until she is dealt with." She paused for a moment. "I don't know what has caused you to have so much hatred for me, but I assure you I am not your enemy Charles."

"Really? Not even secret love letters to the King?" He whispered. Salome looked up at him and saw he was serious. She blinked the comment off and moved to the other side of the room. "Accusing the King's mistress is treason. Even if..."

"If? There is no 'if' Charles. There is me and her…and she wants me DEAD!"

"How can I protect you when you're shaking your hips for him?" His anger began to test hers.

"How dare you speak to me in such formality? You were the one who invited me," she argued.

"I did not. The King did," he fought back.

"Nevertheless, I am the Princess of Egypt and I'll shake my hips for anyone who desires it. Now go and do what you intend to do."

"My lady," he bowed and walked out of her chambers.

"Milady now is not the time to be making enemies," Haman advised.

"Something has changed him Haman. And I think I know what it is."

"The Duke? You only made him angry…"

"Ever since yesterday, his distance towards me has elongated and by the looks of today, it might lengthen even more."

"Once you reconcile yourself with him, maybe he will give you a chance to explain."

"I doubt such a task will change his mind. He is merely cornered and sooner or later I will have to smoke him out."

"Well then, what of these gifts?" He questioned. "Shall we write a note to the King, expressing your gratitude? Affection?"

"Anne must be dealt with. And I think know how," she said, walking into the center of the room."

"What does Lady Anne have to do with these gifts?"

"There is nothing on this Earth that Anne does not love more than herself except his majesty."

"But you heard what the Duke said."

"Of course I heard, that does not mean I have follow his rules," she answered defiantly.

"What shall we do?" He wondered aloud.

"Send them back!" Salome ordered.

"Have you gone mad? You want all these gifts to be sent back to his majesty?" Haman panicked.

"If Anne knows that I have received these trifles, she'll see me as a desperate whore looking for attention. If I send them back to his majesty, she won't mistake me for a fool."

"I'll never understand women as long as the Gods allow me to live."

"Anne knows that she can infiltrate me at all angles. What she doesn't know is that I am someone she doesn't want to play games with. Because the cards I have left to play, require her to fold before I make the first move."


End file.
